15 preguntas ¿de desamor?
by ylc
Summary: Reconquistar a Ryou Bakura puede ser una tarea dificil. Kaiba esta a punto de averiguarlo. ¡Segunda parte de "25 preguntas...¿de amor?"! Mas aclaraciones adentro. ADVERTENCIA: yaoi, SK*YB, SK*RB
1. Introduccion Parte I

Aquí esta el primer capitulo de la 2° parte de mi fic, "25 preguntas… ¿de amor?"Espero que les guste. Antes de comenzar, quiero decir que es muy probable que le escriba un epilogo a ese fic, para aquellos que consideren que sería mejor, así que no es necesario que lean este fic, si no lo desean, pues tendrán el mismo final. Aunque comprenderán que tengo que tardarme un poco en escribir el epilogo, pues de lo contrario adelantaría el final de este fic…

Aclaración antes de empezar el fic, los primeros 10 capítulos, en realidad son uno solo, pues son la introducción, por lo que serán bastantes cortos (o al menos eso intentare) aunque, si creen que funcionarían mejor como capítulos independientes, por favor díganmelo.

Oh, una ultima cosa. Quiero agradecer a mis reviewers del ultimo capitulo de "25 preguntas... ¿de amor?":Lady-gojyo, rosalind, Blueangel242 ,evangeline, Angelus-Diabolos Kara.

En fin… Yugioh y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Introducción.

Diez años… ¿de soledad?

Año 1

Flashback.

_Seto maldijo en voz baja, mientras pisaba el acelerador a fondo. 3.43. ¿Cómo había permitido que se le hiciera tan tarde? Le había prometido a Ryou que iría a despedirse de él en el aeropuerto. Demonios, una promesa mas que no podría cumplir._

_Y todo por una tontería en realidad. Si tan solo hubiera estado dispuesto a ceder… claro, el 20 de sus acciones ordinarias era un riesgo muy significativo, tomando en cuenta que en los últimos años había lidiado con muchos sicóticos queriendo apoderarse de su compañía, pero…_

_Y, de todos modos, al final, había cedido el 17. Tres puntos… ¿realmente hacían diferencia? Bueno, en términos de negocios, si, aunque…_

_¿Valía la pena? No. Ryou era mucho mas importante. Ahora, sin embargo…_

_Llego al aeropuerto de las 3.54. Pudo ver a Ryou abordando el avión. El chico sujetaba a su prima del brazo, mientras ésta le acariciaba el cabello, sin duda para intentar tranquilizarlo._

_¡Diantres! ¡Dos minutos tarde! Claro, alguien con su poder e influencia, podría haber detenido el vuelo. Pero su cerebro había sufrido un apagón temporal y no reanudaría funciones hasta que el avión comenzó a despegar…_

_Y, para entonces, era tarde. Seto lo sabía perfectamente bien. Por supuesto, intentaría llamarle y enviarle mensajes, tal vez hasta iría a Tokio a buscarlo. Pero todo sería inútil. _

_Era el fin de su historia y esta no tendría un final feliz… ¿o si?_

Fin del Flashback.

* * *

Para cualquier otro, esa sería una de las situaciones mas extrañas en las que se encontraría en la vida. Para Katsuya Jonouchi, se había convertido en una situación común. Claro, la primera vez casi había sufrido un paro cardiaco, pero a fuerza de costumbre...

El rubio se recargo contra la pared, mirando a su alrededor, aburrido. Diantres... ¿siempre era tan impuntual? Bueno, eso explicaba porque había perdido el vuelo... Esperen… ese pensamiento había sido particularmente cruel y no muy propio de él… ¿Quién le estaba pegando ese espantoso carácter?

-Jonouchi.

El chico volteo al escuchar su nombre, para encontrarse de frente con Seto Kaiba. No dijeron nada más, sino que se encaminaron a un bar cercano. El CEO parecía sumido en sus propios pensamientos y la verdad es que el otro chico no lo culpaba.

Había pasado un año...

* * *

Jonouchi considero brevemente el hacer algún comentario acerca del número de bebidas alcohólicas que su compañero había ingerido. Desistió, segundos después, al notar que el CEO no le haría caso. Realmente no entendía para que Seto lo quería sentado a su lado, pues solo intercambiaban unas pocas palabras... Bueno, el castaño comenzaba a hablar mucho cuando ya estaba ebrio... ¿quizás quería evitar que algún perfecto desconocido fuera quien lo escuchara desvariar?

-15 mil euros- anuncio Kaiba, de la nada, mientras ordenaba otra ronda de cervezas.

-¿Perdón?- pregunto el otro, suspirando. Bien, había comenzado la hora de las incoherencias...

-15 mil euros. Cambie a Ryou por 15 mil mugrosos euros.

Bueno, Jonouchi no tenía ni idea de a cuanto equivalía esa cantidad en yenes... pero algo le decía que era una suma nada despreciable.

-Kaiba, en verdad pienso...

-¿Cambiarias a tu chica por 15 mil euros, Jou?

Podía ver aquella mirada abatida y arrepentida que últimamente el castaño exhibía con frecuencia. Y era extraño, porque el Kaiba que Jonouchi conocía (aquel que lo llamaba "cachorro" y era en extremo competitivo y egocéntrico) nunca había lucido así. Nunca había permitido que nada le afectara de esa manera. Incluso, durante los mil y un secuestros de Mokuba, el CEO se había mantenido sereno, mostrando preocupación, claro, pero nunca esa desesperación...

-Kaiba, es tu compañía y es perfectamente razonable...- intentaba alentarlo, por supuesto, pero no estaba muy seguro de que decir. Aunque no creía que importara, después de todo, lo más probable es que el castaño no recordara nada al día siguiente.

-No digas tonterías. Sabes bien que tú no lo habrías hecho ni por 1 millón de euros...

Una vez mas, el rubio no sabía a cuanto ascendía esa suma en la moneda japonesa; sin embargo, Seto tenía toda la razón. No dejaría a Mai ni por todo el oro del mundo... (oh, que cursi sonó eso...)

-Kaiba, tienes que dejar de culparte...

-¿Y entonces a quien debería culpar, cachorro? Fui un tonto al pensar... argh... ¡sabía que no iba a llegar si seguía discutiendo! Pero NO, no quería ceder el 20 de mis acciones ordinarias y ahora...

Jonouchi tomo aire, para armarse de paciencia. De acuerdo, iba a pasar por alto el que lo hubiera llamado "cachorro"; pero solo porque estaba muy borracho y no era conciente de lo que decía, no obstante...

-Vamos, te llevare a casa.

-Estoy bien- protesto el otro, arrastrando las palabras. El otro joven suspiro, conciente de que tenía que sacarlo de ahí, antes de que se pusiera aun peor...

* * *

-No tenías que hacerlo, Jonouchi-kun.

-No te preocupes, Mokuba. Además, ¿que clase de amigo sería se lo dejaba completamente ebrio a la mitad de la calle?

-No sabía que tu y mi hermano fueran amigos, Jou- fue la sarcástica respuesta del pequeño, acompañada de una triste sonrisa.

-Yo tampoco...- respondio el rubio, sin mucho entusiasmo, mientras ayudaba a Mokuba a recostar a Kaiba sobre su cama- ah, de verdad no creo que pueda seguir con esto mucho tiempo...

-Lo siento mucho, Jonouchi-kun.

-No tienes que disculparte- alego el mayor, despeinándolo un poco- pero tu hermano necesita algo de ayuda profesional. No creo que lo dejen conservar tu custodia si sigue así...

-Bueno... en realidad espero que una vez que nos mudemos... un cambio de escenario le vendrá bien- sentencio el menor, con tristeza.

-¿Cuando se van?

-El domingo...

-¿Sigues sin poder comunicarte con...?

-No. Y no creo lograrlo. He intentado de todo, he llamado a una impresionante cantidad de contactos en Tokio y sin embargo... parece que la tierra se lo trago.

-Mokuba...

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Jonouchi-kun. Le pediré a un chofer que te lleve a tu casa.

El joven suspiro y asintió con la cabeza. Los hermanos Kaiba de verdad eran muy parecidos. Ninguno de los 2 apreciaba que otros se inmiscuyeran en sus asuntos personales. Aunque, en este caso particular... Jou consideraba que necesitarían más que nunca el apoyo de amigos...

Lo cual era un serio problema, porque Kaiba no los tenía. Ryou no solo había sido su novio, sino que también había sido su mejor amigo; el perderlo había sido un golpe muy duro, del cual, Jonouchi no estaba muy seguro de que el castaño pudiera reponerse...

* * *

El lunes siguiente, Seto se encontraba en su nueva oficina, en Nueva Jersey, mirando a su alrededor. Los decoradores sin duda habían hecho un maravilloso trabajo, al igual que el arquitecto, pero el CEO no estaba de humor para darse cuenta de estos detalles. De hecho, toda su atención estaba concentrada únicamente en la carta que descansaba sobre su escritorio, mirándolo amenazadoramente.

Eso puede sonar ridículo, pero era cierto. Aquella carta se llevaría lo poco que (o, al menos, eso era lo que Kaiba pensaba) quedaba de su dignidad. Durante el ultimo año, le había escrito una carta diaria a Ryou. Nunca había recibido respuesta y para ser sincero nunca la había esperado, aunque…

Suspiro. 365 cartas. ¿Podía caer aun mas bajo? Bueno, tal vez si. No obstante, ¿podía darse el lujo de derrumbarse? ¡Por supuesto que no! Había pasado el año completo sumido en su autocompasión, pero eso debía terminar de inmediato. Después de todo, estaba conciente que había sido su error no haber llegado al aeropuerto a tiempo, en aquella tarde, pero, ¿un año? ¿un año completo de suplicar por un perdón que no le sería concedido? No tenía sentido…

La radio sonaba con una triste melodia en español. Kaiba no pudo evitar embozar una sonrisa sarcastica, al percatarse de este detalle. Claro, musica… que final tan apropiado…

_**Sintiendo estoy sintiendo todo**_

_**Dolor, tristeza, soledad y lágrimas**_

_**Y trato de ocultar mi muerte en la ciudad**_

_**Pero no escapo de este instante**_

_**De amarte y tú no estás…**_

El norte de EU es muy frío durante los meses de invierno, así que era perfectamente lógico que su oficina tuviera una chimenea. Aunque sin duda era mera coincidencia que ésta estuviera encendida en aquel momento. Lentamente, sin ser muy conciente de sus movimientos, tomo la carta y la arrojo al fuego. Comenzó a quemarse y Seto sintió como algo dentro de él también ardía. Quiso rescatarla, pero era tarde para salvarla…

Al igual que su amor por Ryou, la carta moría… Aunque… dicen que donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan…

_**Que tú te vas, que tú te vas**_

_**Y qué hago con mis sueños**_

_**Mientras yo pueda olvidar**_

_**Ya sé que es sabio el tiempo**_

_**Y todo pasará**_

_**Pero me duele tanto**_

_**Ahora que no estas…**_

* * *

¡Listo! La primera parte de la introducción… ¿Qué les parece? No estoy muy segura; a decir verdad, este es un capitulo de prueba, así que si no les gusta, por favor díganmelo e intentare modificarlo.

Aclaraciones; por si acaso la parte del bar es un poco confusa… se supone que durante el ultimo año, Kaiba ha estado arrastrando a Jonouchi a un bar. Jou se ha dejado arrastrar porque simplemente no sabe decir que no… jaja. Y al final, Seto esta en Nueva Jersey porque ahí queda la universidad de Princeton, que es la mejor de EU (según un ranking nacional…). Mas adelante aclarare porque termino en EU y no en Japon.

Oh, otra cosa, lo de las acciones… se supone que una empresa puede emitir acciones preferentes u ordinarias; las primeras no tienen derecho a participar en las decisiones de la empresa, lo cual explica (según yo) porque Kaiba no quería ceder sus acciones ordinarias (estas dan derecho a voto en las decisiones) jaja, eso es un dato curioso, que alguna vez nos menciono mi maestro de contabilidad y nos dijo que podía servirnos en el futuro… aunque no creo que esto fuera lo que tuviera en mente… jeje.

Y, adelanto para el próximo capitulo, veremos la versión de Ryou sobre este tiempo…

En fin, ¡gracias por leer y no olviden dejarme su opinión!


	2. Introduccion Parte II

¡Un nuevo capitulo! Gracias a todos los que han leido y a Blueangel242, evangeline, Lady-gojyo por sus reviews!!

Este capitulo... no me convence del todo (aunque es corto, tal como era el plan original... jeje) En fin, Yugioh y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Introducción.

Diez años… ¿de soledad?

Año 2

Flashback.

_Cuando el avión aterrizo en Tokio, Bakura exhalo un hondo suspiro, aun luchando por contener las lagrimas que se habían acumulado a lo largo de todo el trayecto. Su prima lo miraba preocupada, pero la chica había optado por no decir nada. Después de todo, en el estado en que el peliblanco se encontraba, sus palabras no servirían de nada._

_En cuanto Ryou encendió su celular de nuevo, éste comenzó a sonar, al recibir decenas de mensajes que se habían acumulado a lo largo del vuelo. El chico suspiro y comenzó a eliminarlos, uno por uno, sin siquiera leerlos._

_-¿Ryou-chan? ¿Qué haces?- pregunto Ariadna, ligeramente consternada._

_-No quiero leer sus excusas._

_-Ryou-chan…_

_El teléfono comenzó a sonar. El muchacho solo continuo observando la pantalla, en la que podía leerse el numero y el contacto. Seto Kaiba. No, no iba a contestar…_

_-Ryou, quizás deberías…- pero la joven se interrumpió a la mitad de la oración, al notar que también su celular estaba sonando. Tal parecía que Mokuba había decidido probar suerte llamándola a ella._

_-¿Diga?- contesto la chica, pero de inmediato su primo le arrebato el celular, para colgar- ¿Qué crees que haces?_

_-Por favor, Ari. No quiero hablar con él._

_La mirada era tan suplicante y el tono era tan sincero, que la sicóloga no tuvo otra opción mas que ceder, así que guardo su celular y se dedico a ignorarlo durante la siguiente hora._

"_Hikari…"_

"_No ahora, yami"_

_Ryou suspiro. Le esperaba una larga tarde, tratando de resistir la tentación de contestar cada vez que Seto llamara. Pero iba a lograrlo. No tenía otra opción. Tenía que aguantar…_

Fin del flashback.

* * *

Ocultar su decepción era difícil, pero, en general, creía que lo estaba haciendo bien. Después de todo, cuando te enteras de que el "hombre de tus sueños" esta interesado únicamente en otros hombres, no tienes otra opción mas que resignarte y olvidarlo.

Lo cual resultaba complicado. Mas que nada porque desde que Ryou había entrado a la Universidad, en Tokio, habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos. Eran buenos amigos, claro esta, pero, ¿que tan fácil es mantener una amistad con tu "crush" de toda la vida?

-¡Lo siento mucho, Naomi-chan!- se disculpo Ryou, apareciendo de pronto frente a la joven, con una sonrisa. Lucía terriblemente agitado, como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

-Llegas tarde- anuncio ella, haciendo un puchero, al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos, fingiéndose enojada. El peliblanco se rió.

-Oh, de verdad lo siento, pero es que el profesor de arqueología no nos dejaba salir y...

-Hmph.

-No me contestes así, Naomi- protesto el joven, con un tono de disgusto que hizo que la chica se asustara. Jamás lo había escuchado tan serio...

-Bien, será mejor que nos vayamos- alego ella, decidiendo ceder en su fingido enojo, temerosa de molestar aun mas a su "amigo". Luego, sujetándolo por la muñeca, comenzó a arrastrarlo por la calle, con rumbo a una fiesta en su casa.

* * *

_¿A donde vamos, hikari?_

Ryou se sorprendió ante la súbita pregunta. Tenía mucho tiempo que él y su yami no se hablaban. YB aun estaba molesto por el "necio orgullo" del hikari, por el cual se rehusaba a hablar con Seto, a pesar de que el espíritu sabía muy bien que ambos morían por volver a oír su voz... (por no mencionar otros detalles...)

Naomi-chan nos invito a una fiesta, por el cumpleaños de una de sus amigas.

_Umm... oye, ¿esta niña no es una de...?_

¿Mis prospectos de esposa? Si. Aunque, gracias a dios, los abuelos ya cedieron en su intento de casarme...

_Hikari, tengo una petición..._

No voy a discutirlo de nuevo.

_¿Quieres escucharme, antes de rehusarte?_

Si es sobre Seto, no tengo nada que decir.

_Pero hikari... han pasado 2 años..._

El muchacho no contesto. Extrañaba sus conversaciones con el yami y de verdad que le hubiera gustado que las cosas volvieran a la "normalidad". No obstante, si el precio que había que pagar era perdonar a Seto...

Bueno, entonces, en lo que a él concernía, las cosas podían seguir como estaban.

* * *

-¿Ryou-chan? Quiero presentarte a alguien.

El peliblanco levanto la vista al oír que le hablaban. Había pasado casi toda la "fiesta" sentado en una esquina, bebiendo en silencio e ignorando al mundo, en general. Ahora, sin embargo, Naomi se había acercado a él, acompañada por un joven que, al parecer, quería presentarle.

-Él es Hiroshi Mizuno. Es el mejor amigo de Miyuki.

Ah, claro. Un "amigo" de la hermana mayor de la joven. Hmph. Era muy atractivo, a decir verdad, con el cabello de un negro azabache y los ojos de un verde intenso. Aunque, realmente no entendía porque Naomi creía que era bueno presentarlos, pero tendría que mostrarse amable...

* * *

Diez minutos despues, Ryou no podía parar de reir. Su nuevo "amigo" era bastante agradable. Y lindo. MUY lindo.

Lo cual hacia la situacion... extraña. Habia cierta tensión en el ambiente, si bien es cierto que no era una tensión desagradable. Por el contrario, el peliblanco tenía que admitir que, desde hacia 2 años, no se sentía tan... alegre. Hiroshi tenía una energia muy positiva.

Y era muy guapo. Esperen un segundo... ya había mencionado eso, ¿no?

-¿Que opinas si salimos a tomar aire?- pregunto el mayor, con una sonrisa cautivante.

-Claro- respondio Ryou, encogiendose de hombros y poniendose de pie. El otro le sonrio aun mas, antes de tomarlo de la mano y arrastrarlo al jardin.

_Hikari... esto no me gusta..._

No seas tan negativo, yami. ¿Que es lo peor que podria suceder?

* * *

_¡HIKARI! ¡¿QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!_

El aludido no contesto. Al parecer, su cerebro se había ido de vacaciones... temporalmente. Lo cual era normal, pues no todos los días te besa un guapísimo desconocido, de la nada.

Aunque, la verdad sea dicho, Hiroshi no era un desconocido. Naomi los había presentado hacia 20 minutos y habían estado conversando todo ese tiempo. Pero, claro esta, eso no le daba derecho a besar al "desprevenido" e "inocente" Ryou.

Desafortunada (o afortunadamente, dependiendo del punto de vista) YB tenía que admitir que su hikari parecía estar disfrutándolo muchísimo. Y no lo culpaba, después de todo, ya habían pasado 2 años desde la ultima vez que estuvieran con Seto, pero aun así...

Cuando ambos jóvenes salieron de la fiesta (murmurando rápidas despedidas a sus amigos, sin separarse demasiado) y se apresuraron a llegar al departamento del peliblanco, el yami supo que esa noche no acabaría del todo bien...

Porque, según lo que él veía, Ryou había encontrado un "remplazo" para su adorado Seto. Y eso no podía ser bueno.

* * *

¡Y listo! ¿Que tal? No estoy segura... sin duda, la version de Ryou es bastante mas optimista (¿o no? umm...) Bueno, espero sus opiniones. Quizas reescriba este capitulo, porque no me convence del todo...


	3. Introduccion Parte III

¡Un nuevo capitulo! Umm… no se, me gusta pero no salio como esperaba. Y esta MUY largo… ah, ni hablar…

Yugioh y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Introducción.

Diez años… ¿de soledad?

Año 3

A veces, Seto no podía evitar preguntarse porque no había ido a la Universidad de Tokio; sin duda alguna, el examen de admisión hubiera sido sumamente sencillo para un genio como él. También hubiera podido ir a la Universidad de Keio y tampoco ahí se hubiera encontrado con ningún problema.

Además, ambas universidades contaban con la carrera que estaba estudiando en Princeton (Matemáticas), entonces, ¿que más daba?

Pero la sencilla verdad es que Seto Kaiba no había ido a una universidad en Japón porque tenía que cuidar sus nuevos negocios en Estados Unidos. Todo era culpa de su excesiva paranoia y desconfianza absoluta de sus trabajadores (obviamente), pero aun así…

Suspiro, mientras observaba a un grupo de estudiantes encaminarse hacia donde él estaba. Que lo había motivado a pasar casi 8 horas sentado frente a la entrada de la Universidad de Tokio, era todo un misterio. Aunque eso no era importante, por ahora...

De pronto, le pareció ver a alguien familiar. Una mujer alta y delgada, de cabello largo y negro y paso distinguido y seguro. Si, sin duda era ella.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo ni un segundo, se puso de pie y camino hacia la dama. Una vez frente a ella, ésta lo miro unos segundos, confundida por su sorpresiva aparición y luego una sonrisa (un tanto desdeñosa) apareció en sus labios.

-Kaiba-san- dijo la mujer, a modo de saludo, mientras que con un gesto vago despedía a los alumnos que se habían amontonado a su alrededor, para hablar con ella.

-Hotaru-san- respondió él, tratando de mostrarse sereno y con bastantes buenos resultados, por cierto.

Maiha sonrió un poco mas, mientras lo invitaba a seguirla con un breve gesto. El CEO obedeció en silencio, subió al auto de ella y se encaminaron a su casa.

* * *

En lo que a ella respectaba, Seto Kaiba no era una mala persona. Quizás un poco obsesivo y desconfiado, pero ¿que clase de hombre de negocios no lo era? Aunque claro, esa no era justificación alguna...

La conversación había iniciado con temas sencillos y cotidianos, nada importante. Algunas preguntas de cortesía y unas sonrisas educadas. Pero, unos minutos atrás, la plática había dado un giro, dirigiéndose (lógicamente) hacia el miembro mas joven de la familia Hotaru: Ryou Bakura.

-Es mi compañía, Hotaru-san. Confió en que una mujer de negocios como usted me entienda. Necesitaba cerrar ese negocio, creo que merezco ser perdonado, en especial después de 3 años...

Maiha asintió con la cabeza, al tiempo que se servia un poco de te, ofreciéndole otra taza a su "invitado". Sabía que era parcialmente cierto, aunque la dama no podía entender. Si el CEO había pasado los últimos 3 años en una desesperada búsqueda de su sobrino, ¿no le hubiera sido mas sencillo terminar su "junta de negocios" cinco minutos antes?

-Cuando mi cuñada murió- inicio ella, provocando que el castaño la mirara con extrañeza. La forma en la que cambiaba de tema era... escalofriante- Ryou iba a cumplir los 9 años y su hermana acaba de cumplir los 5. Esa noche, mis cuñados celebraban su aniversario y se iban a Egipto, a una excavación, de él, muy importante.

La mujer le dio un sorbo a su te; su mirada se había perdido en el horizonte, en medio de sus recuerdos, sin duda. Aunque Seto no entendía que tenía que ver esta historia con él y Ryou...

-Mi cuñado estaba en el museo, con el pequeño Ryou. Su esposa y su hija lo esperaban en casa, para ir al aeropuerto. A las 6 de la tarde, aproximadamente, cuando Bakura-san se disponía a salir de su oficina, recibió una llamada. Un hombre importante y rico, con una amplia fascinación en reliquias antiguas, quería verlo pues deseaba hacer una donación al museo.

Guardo silencio, como contemplando las palabras que seguían. Seto permaneció en silencio, considerando que sería grosero interrumpir.

-Llamó a mi cuñada y le explico lo que pasaba. Así que ella dice "no te preocupes, querido, te veremos en el aeropuerto". Ella y Amane salen de la casa y toman un taxi, mientras su marido habla con el empresario. Ryou esta en el museo, ayudando a los trabajadores con una maqueta. Todo va muy bien, aparentemente.

Un silencio más largo. Y Seto comienza a ver hacia donde se dirige esta conversación. Y no esta seguro de querer escuchar el final...

-Cuando mi cuñado sale del museo, media hora después, se encamina al aeropuerto. Se sorprende de que su mujer no este ahí, pero aun no sospecha que algo ande mal. Quince minutos después, alguien llama a su celular.

Una pausa dramática. Sin duda, Maiha es una magnifica narradora. Lo hace inconcientemente, pues el contar esto no puede resultarle agradable.

-Soy yo. Para avisarle que su mujer y su hija están en el hospital; han sufrido un accidente automovilístico.

Le da otro sorbo a su te, a penas concientemente. Se ha perdido en el recuerdo.

-Él llega, 10 minutos después. Deja a Ryou conmigo y con Naoko y corre a ver a su esposa. En eso, el doctor llega. Mi cuñada ha fallecido y a Amane no le queda mucho tiempo de vida. Ryou esta llorando y Naoko lo saca del hospital, intentando consolarlo. Bakura-san esta destrozado; se le nota en la cara, aunque no esta llorando. Mi marido y yo permanecemos a su lado, en respetuoso silencio.

Unas lágrimas empiezan a asomarse en el rostro de la dama, pero ella las descarta, con rapidez, volviendo de inmediato a mostrar su calmado semblante, al tiempo que una sonrisa (escalofriante, sin duda) comienza a trepar por su rostro.

-Y el día del funeral... lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer... Ryou le pregunta a su padre: "¿Valió la pena, papá?"

No se requiere ser un genio para entender lo que Maiha le ha querido explicar con esta historia. Inconcientemente, Ryou culpo a su padre de la muerte de su madre y hermana, a causa de anteponer sus negocios a su familia. Al actuar Seto de una manera parecida, el peliblanco no puede (inconcientemente) perdonarlo.

-Mi sobrina podría explicárselo mejor, sin duda- aclara la dama, dándole un ultimo sorbo a su te, con aquella espeluznante sonrisa aun en su rostro- pero creo que la analogía que he tratado de hacer resulta bastante ilustrativa, ¿no, Kaiba-san?

Él asiente con la cabeza, incapaz de articular palabra. Así que, ese es el motivo... Lo comprende, si, pero aun así no cree que sea justo. Lamentablemente no hay nada que hacer al respecto...

-Necesito hablar con él- afirma el CEO, minutos después, con firmeza y poniéndose de pie, como dispuesto a salir corriendo en búsqueda de su amado (porque si, aun después de 3 años, sigue amándolo)

-Entiendo sus motivos para dejar "plantado" a mi sobrino, Kaiba-san- murmura Maiha, sin inmutarse, volviendo a servirse te- eso, sin embargo, no significa que lo justifique. Y, por tanto- añade, levantándose con lentitud y mirándolo con cierto aire de arrogancia- créame que me asegurare de que no pueda encontrarlo.

-¿Que...?- Seto esta anonadado, ¿quien se cree que es esta mujer? ¡Nadie le habla así al gran Seto Kaiba! ¡Y ciertamente, no permitirá que nadie se le atraviese en su camino!

-Puede que nuestra familia no tenga tantos millones como usted, joven Kaiba, pero le aseguro que contamos con muchísimos conocidos y amigos en altas esferas. A menos que Ryou lo busque a usted, me he asegurado de que no pueda encontrarlo.

-¡¿Con que derecho...?!- esta molesto, claro esta, pero no quiere perder el control. Después de todo, esta dama pertenecerá (algún día, con algo de suerte) a su familia política.

-Ryou le dijo a Ariadna que no quería verlo. Ella me lo dijo a mí y yo hice todo lo necesario para cumplir el deseo del menor de mis sobrinos. Aunque no lo parezca, soy una tía bastante consentidora.

Kaiba abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, incapaz de articular frases coherentes. Finalmente, se decidió a darse la media vuelta y salir. No tenía sentido alguno seguir discutiendo. Desde que la conoció, había tenido la impresión de que Maiha era una mujer reservada, pero firme en sus decisiones; no lograría hacerla cambiar de opinión...

* * *

-¡Kaiba-san!

Casi había llegado a la entrada principal de la casa, cuando escucho que alguien lo llamaba. Volteo y se encontró de frente con otra mujer, de blancuzcos cabellos...

-Hoshi-san- saludo él, educadamente. Su enojo había ido evaporándose. Además, la madre de su ex sicóloga era, en su opinión, una mujer mucho más razonable que su cuñada.

-Quería darle esto- murmuro ella, mirando a su alrededor, como para asegurarse que nadie los estuviera viendo- se que a Maiha no le hará ninguna gracia... aunque no tendría porque entrometerse...

El castaño observo la carta que Naoko acaba de darle. Era una invitación para una boda. Ah, así que finalmente Ariadna iba a casarse...

-Le agradezco la invitación, Hoshi-san. Aunque no creo asistir.

-¿Por que no?- pregunto ella, su sonrisa desvaneciéndose de inmediato.

-Ryou estará ahí, ¿no es verdad?

-¡Ese es justamente el punto!¡Es su oportunidad de hablar con él!- alego ella, volviendo a sonreír- además, creo que mi hija apreciaría mucho que usted y su hermano...

Ah, por supuesto. Ariadna y Mokuba habían hecho una extraña amistad (extraña si considerabas que la chica le llevaba 10 años al muchacho). Bueno, en ese caso...

-Mokuba asistirá, sin duda alguna- dijo él, sonriéndole levemente, antes de darse la vuelta, para seguir su camino- mi presencia, no obstante, no creo que sea bien recibida.

-Kaiba-san- dijo Naoko, sujetándolo por la muñeca, aunque él no volteo a verla- mi cuñada esta actuando de buena voluntad. Por favor, no lo tome como algo personal.

-No habrá represalias, Hoshi-san- la "tranquilizo" él.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa- murmuro la dama- lo que quiero decir es que, solo por el momento, quizás deba dejar las cosas como están. Se que puede resultar difícil, sin embargo, mas adelante, estoy segura de que mi sobrino...

-Hasta luego, Hoshi-san- dijo él, zafándose y apresurándose a salir de la casa, antes de que dijera algo de lo que podría pasar arrepintiéndose el resto de sus días.

Caminó de vuelta a la universidad, de mal humor y sintiéndose peor que nunca. Esta pequeña "visita" lo había perturbado mucho. Se suponía que lo había hecho para tranquilizarse y ahora...

Quizás Naoko tenía razón. Por el momento, dejaría que las cosas siguieran su curso. Además, en su vida, sus problemas tenían la extraña tendencia a resolverse por si solos si los dejaba en paz...

* * *

¡Y listo! ¿Qué tal? La narración de Maiha no me gusta del todo. Sonaba mucho mejor en mi cabeza… jaja. Es triste, lo se, pero bueno… creo que funciona para la historia.

Se que a partir de ese punto la historia esta extraña, porque esta narrada en presente. ¿Lo notaron? Yo lo note hasta que ya había terminado el capitulo y decidí que sonaba bien… ¿ustedes que creen?

Oh, y gracias a mis reviewers del capitulo anterior: evangeline (y la respuesta a tu pregunta es si, aunque no puedo dar mas detalles...jeje), Lady-Gojyo (umm... ¿crees que mejoré? espero que si...) y Angelus-Diabolos Kara.

En fin, ¡gracias por leer y no olviden darme su opinión!


	4. Introduccion Parte IV

¡Un nuevo capitulo! ¡Demasiado largo! ¡ARGH! No puedo evitarlo, a veces tengo exceso de ideas dando vueltas en mi cabecita…

Jaja, en fin, como siempre, mil gracias a mis lectores y a mis reviewers:Lady-Gojyo, Angelus-Diabolos Kara, evangeline, Blueangel242.

Yugioh y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Introducción.

Diez años… ¿de soledad?

Año 4

Se suponía que fuera el día mas feliz de su vida. Se suponía que no pudiera pensar en nada, mas que en la maravillosa vida que le quedaba por delante. Se suponía que estuviera tan cegada por su propia felicidad, que no pudiera concentrarse, ni pensar en nada (ni nadie) mas.

Pero no era así. Claro, estaba contenta (¿que mujer no lo estaba en el día de su boda?) pero para ser sincera estaba un poco mas preocupada por su primo. Tenía nervios, claro esta, pero eran sobrepasados por la incertidumbre de la reacción de cierto peliblanco hacia cierto invitado...

Suspiro. Este día era mas una pesadilla que un sueño vuelto realidad. Y todo era culpa de Ryou. Bueno, tal vez también era de ella, considerando que había sido su idea invitar a los hermanos Kaiba en primer lugar, pero...

-No deberías angustiarte tanto- murmuro Maiha, mientras las primeras notas de la marcha nupcial comenzaban a sonar- estoy segura de que no pasara nada.

Ariadna no contesto. Con los años, había descubierto que no era la mas brillante de las ideas contradecir a su tía, ni preguntar a que se debía su certeza, aunque...

-No creo que venga. Es considerada una virtud indispensable en todo buen empresario saber cuando no se es bien recibido.

-Maiha, no creo que sea un buen momento...- intervino Akio, pero se interrumpio de pronto, cuando las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron.

La sicóloga, por su parte, tuvo que contener su impulso de bufar y voltear los ojos, pues justo en ese momento, tuvo que empezar a caminar por el pasillo.

Sonrío y saludo con vagos gestos de la cabeza a unos pocos amigos que reconoció de inmediato. Con la mirada, busco a cierto CEO, sin éxito alguno. Ah, tal parecía que Maiha tenía razón...

Frente al altar, la esperaba su futuro esposo. Cuando su padre la entrego y el joven la tomo de la mano, la chica sonrió y por primera vez en el día, se olvido por completo de Ryou y de Seto. Este era su momento, así que, ¿por qué preocuparse por lo que podría pasar mas tarde?

* * *

Toshiro coincidía con su mujer en que Seto Kaiba no se presentaría. Y había tratado de calmar a su sobrino con ese conocimiento, sin éxito alguno. El pobre muchacho era un manojo de nervios.

La fiesta había iniciado ya, y Ryou se encontraba sentado con sus tíos (Maiha y Toshiro) y sus abuelos, además de una pareja a quien el muchacho no conocía. Por supuesto, a su lado estaba Hiroshi (a quien podríamos considerar su novio, aunque no era nada formal...)

Sin embargo, los 2 asientos que aun quedaban era lo que lo tenía consternado, pues tenía la leve sospecha de que le pertenecían a...

-¡Hola Ryou!

El peliblanco casi sufrió un ataque cardiaco ante la inesperada aparición del menor de los Kaiba. Mokuba, por su parte, se contento con sonreír y saludar educadamente al resto de la mesa.

-¡Mokie-chan! ¡viniste!

Ariadna acababa de aparecer y ahora abrazaba al niño, hasta el punto de asfixiarlo. No obstante, para ser justos, Mokuba ya no era un niño. Por el contrario, era un joven de 18 años, bastante atractivo. De hecho, se parecía muchísimo a su hermano, exceptuando por el cabello negro, que aun lo usaba largo, aunque no tanto como 4 años atrás...

Ryou sonrió levemente, mientras Hiroshi observaba al recién llegado con curiosidad. Pronto, sin embargo, la atención del peliblanco se desvío hacia la multitud. ¿Estaba ÈL ahí? ¡Por todos los dioses, ¿que se suponía que hiciera?!

-¿Y tu hermano?- pregunto la chica de pronto, intrigada por la ausencia del mayor, mirando a su alrededor, buscándolo.

-Seto tuvo una reunión de negocios... Me pidió que te ofreciera una disculpa, Ari-chan.

La sicóloga suspiro, obviamente alterada, mientras que su primo la imito (solo que el suyo era de alivio)

-Ah, ya veo... bueno, debo ir a saludar al resto de los invitados... si me disculpas, Mokie...

El mas joven asintió con la cabeza, al tiempo que la muchacha se alejaba. Posteriormente, tomo asiento junto a Bakura.

-¿Que cuentas de nuevo, Ryou-chan?- pregunto el menor, con ligereza, mirándolo con una sonrisa picaresca.

-Eh... no mucho...

Hiroshi miro a su "novio" con preocupación. Usualmente, el peliblanco era muy elocuente y amigable. ¿Por que este chiquillo lo ponía tan nervioso? Volteo a ver a Toshiro y a Maiha, dirigiéndoles una mirada interrogante, que el hombre fingió no ver, mientras que la dama se compadeció de él, optando por intervenir.

-Ryou, sería cortes de tu parte presentarle a Hiroshi a tu amigo.

-Ah, claro...- murmuro el joven- este... Mokuba, él es Hiroshi Mizuno, mi... eh... novio. Hiroshi, él es Mokuba Kaiba, un amigo.

El "pequeño" hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no ahogarse con el refresco que acababa de beber. ¿Ryou tenía un novio? Dios, eso iba a destrozar a su hermano...

El resto de la conversación verso sobre temas comunes, poco comprometedores o reveladores. Después de todo, Mokuba no necesitaba saber mas detalles de la vida privada de su ex cuñado...

* * *

Ryou no podía dormir. Simplemente, el sueño se negaba a venir en su auxilio, a pesar de estar sumamente cansado. No quería moverse demasiado, pues temía despertar al joven que dormía a su lado. Lo ultimo que necesitaba era sufrir otro interrogatorio.

_Hikari, ¿estas bien?_

¿Es una pregunta capciosa?

_Supongo... Ryou, quizás deberías considerar..._

No quiero hablar al respecto, yami.

YB guardo silencio, a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba meter algo de sentido común en la cabezota hueca de su hikari. Sabía perfectamente porque el chico no podía conciliar el sueño y sin embargo...

Finalmente, Bakura opto por levantarse, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. Salio del cuarto y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, mirando su morada. Su nuevo "hogar" consistía en un pequeño departamento, con una cocina diminuta, una sala del mismo tamaño y 2 pequeñísimas recamaras, que no eran necesarias, pues él e Hiroshi casi siempre dormían juntos...

Segundos después, se dirigió a la otra habitación (que supuestamente era de él) y se sentó frente a su escritorio. De uno de los cajones, saco una radio. Conecto unos audífonos y se dispuso a escuchar algo de música. Después de todo, cuando no tenía a quien recurrir para contarle sus preocupaciones (exceptuando a su yami, a quien no consideraba un buen consejero), dejaba que las canciones le enviaran "mensajes subliminales".

_**

* * *

**_

Hoy voy a romper un pacto entre los dos,

_**cuatro años desde ti, todo un mundo para mi..**_

_**y el recuerdo sigue intacto un día mas,**_

_**¿quien me compra un corazón, que no supo dar perdón...?**_

Se había sumido en una especie de sueño ligero, que lo hacia despertar ante el mas mínimo estimulo. Y, esta canción...

_**Ya se, es culpa mía, levantarme cada día,**_

_**con el alma en un cajón...**_

_**Donde he guardado mi dolor, de cartas, fotos y tu voz,**_

_**escalofríos por la piel, en medio kilo de papel...**_

_**donde me quiero engañar, durmiendo al lado y sin mirar,**_

_**como ya no estas aquí, sigo aferrado a lo que fui...**_

Podía sentir las lagrimas, amenazando con escapar de sus ojos en cualquier momento. Pero no. Tenía que resistir... Después de 4 años, ¿que sentido tenía preocuparse por el pasado?

_Hikari, sabes que eso no es lo que sientes…_

¿Y entonces que crees que debería hacer, ladrón de tumbas?

_¡Hey! ¿Que te sucede? ¿Por que me hablas en ese tono?_

Ah, estoy harto, yami. No puedo mas. 

_Hikari..._

_**Hoy he vuelto a hacerme el loco otra vez**_

_**cuando me han dicho: ¡¿Que tal?!,**_

_**pues ya ves, ni bien ni mal...**_

_**cuanto tuve y que poco arriesgue,**_

_**solo por recuperar lo que me hace respirar... **_

Lentamente, abrió el cajón inferior y retiro el fondo falso de éste. Luego, con calculada lentitud, extrajo un montón de papeles...

_**Ya se, es culpa mía, levantarme cada día,**_

_**con el alma en un cajón...**_

_**Donde he guardado mi dolor, de cartas, fotos y tu voz,**_

_**escalofríos por la piel, en medio kilo de papel...**_

_**donde me quiero engañar, durmiendo al lado y sin mirar,**_

_**como ya no estas aquí, sigo aferrado a lo que fui...**_

Cartas. Las 364 cartas que Seto le había enviado en el primer año de separación. Tenía que deshacerse de ellas... no podía seguir así...

_¡¿Hikari, que crees que estas haciendo?!_

El fuego me parece un final adecuado... ¿no lo crees?

YB observo aterrado mientras el peliblanco acercaba un encendedor a la ultima de las cartas. El espíritu de la sortija estaba congelado, completamente atónito ante lo que estaba a punto de suceder... y él sería incapaz de detenerlo...

-¿Ryou? ¿Que estas haciendo?

El aludido se detuvo. Las llamas habían comenzado a destruir el sobre, pero aun no era tarde para salvar su contenido. El ex ladrón de tumbas suspiro aliviado. Sin duda, la aparición de Hiroshi había sido perfecta...

-No es nada. Enseguida vuelvo a la cama.

El otro le lanzo una mirada incrédula, pero no comento al respecto, sino que se limito a volver a su habitación.

Por eso lo quiero. Nunca cuestiona nada, ¿lo notas?

_Él te quiere, hikari. Pero no se por cuanto tiempo mas puedas seguir esta farsa..._

Ryou no contesto, sino que volvió a guardar las cartas y cerro el cajón con llave. Realmente, no quería que Hiroshi se "tropezara" accidentalmente con ellas...

_**Y solo tengo lo que he perdido ya,**_

_**y mira que intento olvidar...**_

_**Hoy voy a romper el pacto entre los dos,**_

_**cuatro años hace ya todo un mundo para mi...**_

_**y el recuerdo sigue intacto una vez mas,**_

_**quien puede vivir así, con el alma en un cajón...**_

* * *

El espíritu de la sortija conocía mucho sobre la traición, la venganza y la soledad. En Egipto, las había experimentado todas, algunas las causo él, algunas se las causaron; así que sabía por lo que su pequeño hikari estaba pasando...

Aunque no lo entendía. Ryou era un alma generosa (quizás demasiado) y que perdonaba con facilidad. Incluso a él, un ladrón que lo había utilizado y puesto en peligro en muchas ocasiones, había podido perdonarlo e incluso le había ofrecido su desinteresada amistad y ayuda. Entonces... ¿cual era el problema con Seto?

Claro, el CEO había faltado a su promesa... ¡pero ese no era motivo suficiente! además, el que alguien te deje "plantado" en una ocasión no es el fin del mundo...

YB exhalo un bufido, sumamente molesto. Y cansado. Ah, por todos los dioses, que cansado estaba. No quería seguir así... Su hikari podía engañarse a si mismo, fingiendo que estaba bien y que ya lo había superado. Pero él sabía la verdad. Extrañaban a Seto con cada milímetro de su ser. Nada, ni nadie podría sustituirlo. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara.

Cinco milenios... Cuatro años... ¡Ja! Su hikari era un verdadero tonto si creía que un amor así es tan fácil de olvidar...

* * *

¡Y listo! Umm... ¿por que sera que en mi cabeza siempre suenan mejores las ideas? Ah, que triste...

En fin, este capitulo me gusta, pero como dije, sonaba mejor en mi mente. La parte de la boda era mas larga... pero ya era muy excesivo, pienso yo... jaja

Aclaraciones... eh... creo que no hay. Jaja, bueno, la cancion es "con el alma en un cajon" de Ernesto D'alessio. ¡Es la cancion mas bonita de la historia de canciones para cortarse las venas! (bueno... tal vez exagere) pero esa cancion fue la que me convencio de hacer una segunda parte, porque de lo contrario no hubiera podido usarla... jaja

El proximo capitulo... ¡Kaiba va a una boda! Jaja (lo siento, pero ultimamente todos en mi familia se casan (menos yo T.T), asi que supongo que me afecto... jeje) y no les dare mas detalles porque no estoy muy segura de que pasara...

¡Gracias por leer y no olviden dejarme su opinion!

XOXO


	5. Introduccion Parte V

* * *

¡Un nuevo capitulo! ¿Notan la velocidad a la que estoy actualizando? Jaja.

Debo decir que este capitulo me salio con mucha facilidad… lo cual no se si es algo bueno… jeje.

Gracias a mis reviewers: Angelus-Diabolos Kara y evangeline.

En fin… Yugioh y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Introducción.

Diez años… ¿de soledad?

Año 5

Que difícil era. Uno pensaría que ya estaría acostumbrado, pero eso sería una mentira. Claro, había pasado buena parte de su niñez y toda su adolescencia mirando a los otros ser felices. La felicidad parecía estar al alcance de la mano y sin embargo... para él, era un imposible.

Quizás debería haber asumido esa realidad y resignarse. De hecho, eso era justamente lo que había hecho y luego... ¡argh! ¡¿por que tenía que haberse dado la oportunidad de enamorarse?!

-Eh... ¿Kaiba? ¿Estas aquí?

-¿Uh? Oh, si, claro.

-Bueno... si tú lo dices...

-Sabes cachorro, es bueno saber que alguien finalmente va a hacer caso de mi sugerencia.

-¿De que hablas?

-Bueno, alguien al fin va a ponerte una correa, ¿eh, cachorrito?

-¡Argh! ¡Kaiba!- grito el rubio, ahorcando (juguetonamente) a su ex rival. El CEO sonrió. No había podido evitarlo. A pesar de sentirse destrozado por dentro, no podía resistir el provocar una pelea con Jonouchi.

-Jou... quizás deberías... eh... calmarte.

Era Yugi quien hablaba. Por obvias razones, el más pequeño era el padrino principal del chico, así que ellos 3 estaban de pie juntos, al frente del altar, esperando la llegada de la novia.

Los invitados los miraban con curiosidad. Y era normal. No todos los días ves al novio intentando matar a uno de sus padrinos, mientras otro trata de detenerlos...

Finalmente, la marcha nupcial inicio y las puertas se abrieron, permitiendo que las damas de honor entraran. Como era de suponerse, Shizuka caminaba al frente, sonriéndole a su hermano.

Y, al final de la caravana, al novia. Mai lucia radiante, con el largo cabello recogido en un chongo y un hermoso (y, curiosamente, largo) vestido blanco. Jonouchi soltó de inmediato a Kaiba e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no comenzar a babear, al ver a su futura esposa.

El castaño lo miro y embozo una triste sonrisa. De alguna extraña manera, él y Jou habían iniciado una buena amistad. Y claro, le daba gusto que por fin fuera a contraer matrimonio pero...

No podía evitar pensar en cierto peliblanco. ¿Estaría entre los invitados...?

* * *

Mokuba y Shizuka estaban bailando, para gran horror de sus hermanos mayores. Supuestamente, ya eran amigos, pero eso no implicaba que les hiciera mucha gracias que los "pequeños" iniciaran una relación.

-Oh, vamos, Katsuya. Estas siendo melodramático- alego la recientemente nombrada, sra. Jonouchi.

-¡Pero Mai...! ¡Es el hermano del niño rico! ¿quien me garantiza que no tiene el mismo espantoso carácter?

-Hmph- fue la respuesta de Kaiba, mientras bebía un sorbo de vino. A su lado, Yugi se reía de la discusión entre los recién casados.

-Además, Mokuba esta en Nueva Jersey. Y tú sabes lo que dicen de las relaciones a larga distancia.

-"Amor de lejos, los 4 contentos"- mascullo Mai, volteando los ojos- ¡pero sabes que eso no es cierto! A menos que... ¡¿ESTABAS ENGAÑANDOME, KATSUYA JONOUCHI?!

Todos los invitados voltearon a ver a los novios, mientras la chica golpeaba (con singular entusiasmo) a su marido. Yugi estallo en carcajadas, mientras que Seto sonreía, tristemente.

Ah, las relaciones de lejos...

-Hey, Yugi...- comenzó el rubio, una vez que Mai dejo de golpearlo- por cierto, ¿por que no vino Anzu? De verdad esperaba que todos mis amigos de la escuela estuvieran aquí...

-Esta de gira- respondió el mas pequeño (aunque ya no era tan pequeño...)- esta trabajando en un musical y...- concluyo, con un gesto vago.

-Ah, es una pena- murmuro Mai- hey, de casualidad sabes, ¿por que no vino Bakura?

El CEO se tenso visiblemente, haciendo que la rubia se arrepintiera de preguntar, de inmediato. Oh, dios, ¿que estaba pensado? Muy mal tema de conversación...

-La última vez que supe algo de él...- inicio el chico, inseguro y mirando de reojo al castaño- estaba en Moscú, en un congreso medico o algo así.

-¿Medico?- pregunto Kaiba, sinceramente sorprendido, que él supiera, Ryou había estudiado...

-Este.. tal parece que su... eh... pareja... es doctor. O algo así- murmuro Yugi, evitando a toda costa la mirada del CEO. Éste, no obstante, parecía perdido en su propio dolor y pensamientos.

-¡Hermano! ¡deberías ir a bailar!- exclamo Mokuba, apareciendo de pronto. Shizuka estaba a su lado, tomados de la mano, ganándose una mirada de reproche de Jou.

Seto no respondió. Al parecer, su cerebro estaba apagado momentáneamente...

* * *

Después de todo este tiempo, uno esperaría que ya hubiera aprendido la lección. Para ser un genio, sin duda alguna, a veces, Seto podía actuar muy tontamente...

Minutos después de enterarse del paradero de su ex novio, había comenzado a beber. Mucho. Muchísimo. Y no es ningún secreto que mezclar a Seto Kaiba con alcohol, resultaba en una combinación un tanto... explosiva.

Y ahora estaba prácticamente recostado en el hombro de Yugi. Aunque éste había cambiado de lugares con su yami, lo cual, de nuevo, no era una muy brillante idea...

La fiesta había terminado y Jonouchi y Mai estaba despidiendo a los últimos invitados. Mokuba y Shizuka habían desaparecido "misteriosamente" (para mayor molestia de sus hermanos, aunque solo uno estaba lo suficientemente en sus 5 sentidos como para molestarse).

-Tienes que dejarlo ir, Seto- comenzó YY, después de unos minutos de silencio- no es saludable que después de 5 años...

-¡Yo no quería dejarlo ir! ¡Él se fue y... y... ah!- protesto el mas alto, aunque YY tuvo que adivinar la mitad de lo que quería decir, a causa de la forma en la que arrastraba la lengua.

-Shh... shh... tranquilo- alego el otro, al tiempo que lo sujetaba de la barbilla, acercando sus labios a los suyos.

Y, antes de que Kaiba se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, su otro ex novio, lo estaba besando. Ah, tenía tanto tiempo que no sentía una boca contra la suya... ¡como extrañaba esas noches encantadoras, entre los brazos de...!

* * *

Shizuka estaba intentado detener a Mokuba, para que el "niño" no se arrojara sobre Seto y YY, para separarlos de un brusco jalón.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Debo detenerlos!

-¡Pero Mokie...! ¡Si tu hermano quiere...!- alego la chica, Jou acaba de acercarse a ellos y ahora era él quien detenía al joven.

-Mokuba, no creo que debas intervenir...

-¡Pero Jou...! ¡mi hermano no esta en condiciones adecuadas para...!

-¿Creí que Yugi y Anzu...?- interrumpió Mai, ajena a la discusión anterior.

-Terminaron hace un par de semanas- explico Jou- aunque, tal parece que siguen viviendo juntos...

-¿Alguna vez terminaran con esa relación yoyo?

-No pronto...

-¡No dejare que arrastren a mi hermano a ella!- exclamo el mas pequeño, aun intentando liberarse. Sin embargo, justo en ese momento Kaiba y Atemu se levantaron, para acercarse a su grupo.

-Nos vamos- anuncio el ex faraón, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras los recién casados volteaban los ojos.

-Te veré mas tarde, hermano- dijo el castaño, a modo de despedida, causando la sorpresa del menor, dejándolo completamente boquiabierto.

-Pero... hermano...- murmuro Mokuba, una vez que recupero la voz. Pero era tarde; el mayor ya se había marchado.

* * *

Seto despertó, al sentir el sol golpearle en los ojos. Se sentía ligeramente mareado y casi todo el cuerpo le dolía...

Miro a su alrededor, sin reconocer la habitación. ¿Donde diantres estaba...?

Y entonces, sintió un brazo alrededor de su cuerpo. Oh, no, por todos los dioses... ¿que había hecho?

Le echo un último vistazo a YY, quien aun dormía profundamente, antes de ponerse de pie y apresurarse a vestirse.

¡Ah, que noche tan horrible!

* * *

-Podríamos intentarlo, ¿sabes?

-¿Que cosa?- pregunto Kaiba, sin mucho interés, mientras buscaba sus zapatos.

-Nosotros. Volver. Sabes que los meses que estuvimos juntos...

-No estoy interesado- protesto el mayor, con una sonrisa triunfal, al encontrar su zapato debajo de la cama.

-¡Ah, pero Seto...! No me digas que anoche...

-No quiero hablar al respecto.

-¿Por que? ¿por que no darme una oportunidad?

-Porque tienes una novia. Y porque vivimos muy lejos el uno del otro.

-¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Estas a una hora de distancia y eso con muchísimo trafico! Además, Anzu y yo...

-Terminaron. Pero volverán en unos cuantos días- protesto el castaño, al tiempo que terminaba de vestirse- me voy. Fue... agradable volver a verte, Atemu.

-¡Si cambias de opinión...!- grito el ex faraón, al tiempo que el otro salía del cuarto, dando un portazo.

* * *

Kaiba se apresuro a salir del hotel y tomar un taxi. Aun tenía que ir a buscar a Mokuba y después debían tomar un vuelo de vuelta a Nueva York.

Suspiro. Ah, la boda del cachorro había resultado mas... extraña de lo que había esperado. Sin duda, no sería uno de sus mejores recuerdos... Y, además, no había podido ver a Ryou...

Quizás... era hora de dejar el pasado atrás. podía intentarlo. Después de todo, todo parecía indicar que Ryou ya lo había superado. Tal vez... era hora de buscarse otra pareja...

* * *

¡Y listo! ¿Que tal? Este capitulo me gusta bastante… principalmente porque… ¡case a Jonouchi y a Mai! (jeje, lo siento, es solo que son mi pareja no-yaoi favorita…) (aunque, también debo confesarme una gran fanática del puppyshipping (Jonouchi y Kaiba)) pero bueno, eso no es lo importante…

Ah, aclaraciones. Umm… ¿notaron que no aparecieron otros amigos de Jou? (entiéndase Honda y Otogi) bueno, debo aclarar que si estaban en la fiesta, solo que no los incluí en la conversación (esto lo aclaro porque ese es el motivo por el cual nadie pregunta por ellos… jaja) y, ¿notan que YY le tira a lo que se mueve? jaja, lo siento, se que esta un poco fuera de personaje, pero me parece divertido y conveniente para el fic...

Oh, ¡y otra cosa! ¿Qué opinan de la pareja Mokuba x Shizuka? Personalmente, no me desagrada, aunque tampoco es una de mis favoritas (se que parece no tener importancia en este momento, pero la tendrá… eventualmente, jaja) (a menos que lo olvide…)

Y creo que es todo… ¡no olviden dejarme su opinión y creo que la nueva actualización estará lista… el viernes o el sábado, probablemente…


	6. Introduccion Parte VI

¡Listo! Aquí esta un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste… personalmente, no estoy segura de que todo cuadre como debería… presiento que no, ¡pero no es mi culpa! Por alguna razón, desde que inicie el fic, ya tenía perfectamente planeadas todas las apariciones de Kaiba, pero las de Ryou… ¡a excepción de la boda, todo lo demás esta completamente improvisado!

En fin, antes de empezar, solo quiero agradecer a mis reviewers: Lady-Gojyo (por cierto, aun tardara un poco el que nuestros protagonistas se reencuentren… jeje, ¡sorry!), Rena ryuugu (¡me alegra que te hallan gustado mis fics!), evangeline (¡gracias por recomendar mi fic!) y Angelus-Diabolos Kara (lo prometido es deuda, así que… bueno, ya lo veras, jeje)

Yugioh y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Introducción.

Diez años… ¿de soledad?

Año 6

Hiroshi arrojo las cobijas a un lado, cansado de dar tantas vueltas en la cama, incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Se sentía terriblemente cansado, pero no podía dormir. Estaba preocupado, muy preocupado.

Se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina, a beber un vaso de agua, mientras pensaba. Ryou siempre le decía que se angustiaba de más. Eso podía ser cierto, pero no podía evitarlo. Pese a todo, la verdad era que amaba al peliblanco.

"Que patético" pensó para si, suspirando. Él, que nunca había creído en el amor y ahora estaba metido en todo este embrollo. De haber sabido que, lo que él había pensado que sería una aventura de una noche se convertiría en su tormento, no habría besado al otro chico en aquella fatídica fiesta.

Finalmente, escucho la puerta de la entrada abrirse, seguida de las risas de 2 jóvenes. El medico suspiro. Bueno, al menos sabía que estaba bien...

Permaneció en la cocina, hasta asegurarse que el recién llegado ya estaba en su habitación. Lo último que necesitaba era que Ryou se diera cuenta de que había pasado la noche en vela, esperándolo...

Dolía y mucho. Los primeros 3 años junto al peliblanco, pese a no ser nada formal, habían mantenido una relación "monógama". Ahora, sin embargo...

Volvió a suspirar, antes de regresar a su cuarto, casi pisando el aire, para evitar ser notado. Paso junto a la habitación de su "novio" (la cual estaba cerrada, aunque podía escuchar lo que estaba sucediendo adentro). Luego, cerró su propia puerta y volvió a la cama.

Quizás ahora podría dormir...

* * *

-¿Que tal estuvo tu noche?

Ryou acaba de aparecer en la cocina, casi arrastrándose, con unas ojeras gigantescas y cara de estar un tanto "crudo".

-No me quejo- respondio el peliblanco, sentándose, mientras Hiroshi le servía el desayuno- aunque he tenido mejores.

-Sin duda...- mascullo el otro, de mala gana, tomando asiento frente a él.

-¡Oh, vamos Hiroshi! ¿Tienes que mostrarte tan amargado, después de mis "excursiones nocturnas"?

El aludido no respondio, se limito a lanzarle una mirada asesina. Bakura ni siquiera se inmuto, sino que embozo una sonrisa sarcástica que, en otros tiempos, solo hubiera podido ser asociada con YB.

_Voy a preguntar de nuevo. Si no lo quieres, ¿que demonios estamos haciendo aquí?_

El hikari no respondio. No sabía que decir al respecto. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con el otro joven, si, pero no lo "llenaba". Así que, después de pensarlo durante un tiempo, había optado por comenzar a salir en "cacerías nocturnas", regresando usualmente con una pareja. No le era difícil, pues, después de todo, era bastante atractivo...

Terminaron de desayunar, en silencio. Luego, Hiroshi anuncio que debía irse a trabajar y le aconsejo al otro que tomara un baño y posteriormente durmiera un rato. Así, el joven doctor salio de la casa, murmurando una rápida despedida.

¿Crees que... soy una mala persona, yami?

_No. Solo creo que eres alguien que esta muy solo._

¿Tú crees? pregunto el hikari, entrando en su habitación, mirando de reojo a su amante de la noche anterior.

_¿Sabes que es lo que necesitas?_

Si vas a decir que hablar con Seto...

_¡Estas huyendo de los problemas, hikari! Nunca vas a volver a sentirte feliz con alguien a menos que..._

¡Oh, vamos! ¡Admítelo! ¡Lo único que quieres es volver a estar con él!

_¡Es lo mejor para ambos!_

¡Para ti, querrás decir! Tuviste tu oportunidad y la desperdiciaste, así que ahora no quieras...

El muchacho interrumpió sus pensamientos de golpe, al darse cuenta de la crueldad de sus palabras. ¿Que estaba pensando? Vaya, su yami podía ser un poco lunático y malvado, pero ciertamente no merecía...

Yami, lo siento mucho...

Pero el aludido ya no respondio. Molesto (y dolido) se había encerrado en su habitación mental, negando cualquier intento de reconciliación de su contraparte. Ryou suspiro. Quizás... debía cambiar su actitud...

* * *

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Por que?!

-Necesito pasar un tiempo solo. Tú sabes, poner mis pensamientos en orden...

Hiroshi observo a su "novio" horrorizado. ¿Se iba? ¿Así, sin más ni más? ¿Después de todo lo que habían pasado, él creía que podía irse y ya?

-¿A donde iras?

-Bueno… mi padre me invito a una de sus excavaciones en Egipto y…

-¿A Egipto? ¿Por qué?

-Ya te lo dije, necesito tiempo solo...

-¡Pero Ryou...! ¡No puedes hacerme esto!

-Hiroshi, las cosas no están funcionando entre nosotros de cualquier forma así que...

-¡Pero...!

El peliblanco suspiro, antes de abrazar al otro joven. La verdad es que le dolía verlo así, pues parecía auténticamente destrozado. Pero no había nada que hacer... necesitaba irse. Además, el clima de Moscu no le hacia mucha gracias...

Hiroshi también suspiro, abrazando con fuerza al más joven. No quería dejarlo irse. Claro, su "relación" estaba bastante "deteriorada" (principalmente porque Ryou estaba saliendo con MUCHAS otras personas...) pero no quería perderlo. No aun, aun podía (y quería) luchar por él...

"Ah, cada vez sueno mas patético" se dijo a si mismo, luchando por contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos.

-Te llamare la próxima semana- continuo el peliblanco, separándose de él- y... bueno...- no sabía que mas decir… Mejor empezar la graciosa huida.

-¿Ryou?- murmuro el otro, sujetándolo por la muñeca. El muchacho se detuvo, algo tenso- dame otra oportunidad.

-Hiroshi, yo...

-Por favor. Déjame ayudarte a olvidar a... quien quiera que te hirió tanto...

El peliblanco se congelo. ¿Tan obvio era?

_Ligeramente, hikari._

No necesito tu sarcasmo en este momento.

_Considéralo como pago por lo de esta mañana._

-No puedo. Esto debo solucionarlo yo solo.

-Pero…

-Nos veremos luego, Hiroshi.

Y así, el peliblanco salio de consultorio, dejando al otro joven sumamente desolado. Pero no había nada que hacer. Su decisión ya había sido tomada…

* * *

-¡Bakura! ¡Por aquí!

YB no pudo evitar sonreír, al descubrir a quien le llamaba. Cuando Ryou le había dicho que le tenía una pequeña "sorpresa" en Egipto, nunca imagino…

-¡Malik! ¡¿Cómo has estado?!

El egipcio sonrío, abrazando a su antiguo "cómplice". Tenía mucho tiempo que no hablaban, pero, de alguna extraña manera, su amistad seguía ahí (a pesar de que Malik ya no quería matar al faraón…)

Ambos salieron del aeropuerto, intercambiando historias de lo que les había pasado en los últimos años. El ex ladrón de tumbas se sentía de mejor humor. Aunque, si tenía que ser sincero… lo hubiera hecho mucho más feliz tomar un avión hacia Nueva York…

* * *

Ishizu volteo los ojos al escuchar a su hermano encerrarse en su habitación, junto a su recién recuperado "amigo". A la muchacha no le hacia ninguna gracia dicha amistad…

-No debería preocuparse tanto, Ishizu-san- murmuro Rishid, observándola de reojo, mientras terminaba de lavar los platos de la comida.

-No me agrada que ese chico este aquí.

-Bakura-kun es una buena persona. Además…

-No es él quien me preocupa.

-Ah… se refiere al espíritu de la sortija.

-¡Es un antiguo y sicótico ladrón de tumbas! ¡Que intento matar al faraón! ¡¿Rishid, te das cuenta de la gravedad…?!

El aludido suspiro. Ishizu a veces podía ser tan paranoica… Aunque claro, ¡era muy linda! Así que, ¿qué más daba?

"Oh, dioses, ¿qué estoy pensando?" se recrimino a si mismo, mientras observaba a su "hermana", que estaba ocupada tratando de "espiar" la conversación de Malik y YB…

Algo le decía que sería una temporada difícil…

* * *

-No me agrada tu hermana.

-¡Oh, vamos Bakura! ¡Realmente no es tan mala…!

-¡Adora al faraón! ¿Qué clase de persona normal hace eso?

Malik lucho por contener una carcajada. Era bastante conciente de que su hermana estaba espiándolos. Lo que menos quería, era provocar su enojo…

-Además, su vida pasada no dejaba de insinuársele a MI novio…- mascullo el ex ladrón de tumbas, en voz baja.

-Ah, eso… ¿es verdad lo que escuche?

-Depende. ¿Qué escuchaste?

-Bueno… hace unos años mi hermana estuvo en Domino, visitando al faraón… Y, bueno, él le dijo que tu y Kaiba…- el egipcio termino con un gesto vago y un débil sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Si, es cierto- dijo el peliblanco, con un suspiro. Genial, justo ahora tenían que recordarle a Seto…

-Oh- comento el otro, no muy inteligentemente, mientras miraba a su alrededor, con aire distraído.

-¿Celoso, Malik?

-¡¿Qué?!- grito el aludido, adquiriendo un color jitomate. YB se rió, ante la reacción del joven.

-Bueno, realmente no lo había pensado, pero supongo que si tu quieres…

-¡¿De que hablas?!- al ex cuidador de tumbas no le hacia mucha gracia este jueguito. Además, a cada segundo, su sonrojo aumentaba aun más.

El otro chico no respondió, sino que se las arreglo para "taclear" al egipcio, dejándolo caer sobre la cama, con él encima. Todo esto, sin dejar de reír.

-¡Ba-bakura! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

Eso también quisiera saber yo.

_¡Oh! ¡Ninguno de los 2 tiene sentido del humor!_

En eso, la puerta se abrió. Al parecer, Ishizu iba a regañarlos por el escándalo, pero al notar la "comprometedora" situación en la que se encontraban…

-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!

-Oh, también es tan amargosa…

-¡Bakura! ¡Quítateme de encima!

-No niegues que lo estas disfrutando…

-¡Bakura!

El peliblanco obedeció, aun entre carcajadas. Ishizu los miraba sorprendida (y probablemente traumatizada de por vida). Malik simplemente seguía sonrojado. Rishid acababa de unirse a la escena y ahora los observaba a todos confundidos.

Yami…

_¿Qué?_ Pregunto el aludido, con su tono más inocente.

No se que tan buena idea fue traerte a Egipto…

_¡Una muy buena, hikari! Me siento mucho mejor…_

El hikari sonrío, incapaz de contenerse. Sin duda, el ex ladrón de tumbas iba a causarle muchos dolores de cabeza a la familia Ishtar, así como probablemente también enloqueciera al señor Bakura. Pero no importaba. Lo único que Ryou quería era que su yami estuviera contento…

Al menos, uno de los 2 puede intentar ser feliz…

* * *

¡Y listo! ¿Qué tal? Umm… probablemente estarán pensando que Ryou esta un poco fuera de personaje. Lo cual puede ser cierto, pero desde mi punto de vista, hace lógica, recordemos que se trata de un Ryou mayor y un tanto "dolido"…

En fin… ¿Qué mas? Oh, la ultima parte. Lo siento, pero no pude resistirme, el Malik YB… (umm… no recuerdo como se denomina este "Shipping", ¿alguien sabe?) ¡es otra de mis parejas yaoi favoritas! Aunque, esta parte es de la que estoy mas insegura, no se si cuadra con el resto de la narración…

Oh y también… ¡acabo de descubrir que Candleshipping es el nombre…umm… ¿científico? (jaja) de nuestro lindo trío! (o sea, Kaiba x Bakura x YB) jeje, ¡que felicidad! No sabía que así se llamaba…

Es posible que tarde un poco en estar lista la nueva actualización, porque antes quiero agregar un capitulo a "¿Romeo y Julieta?" pero dependerá de mi inspiración…

¿Quieren un adelanto? Bueno, veremos como Kaiba intenta "seguir adelante" (entiéndase, ¡conseguirse un nuevo novio! Jaja)

Pero bueno, ¡muchas gracias por leer y no olviden dejarme su opinión!


	7. Introduccion Parte VII

Bien, aquí esta un nuevo capitulo. Se que dije que tardaría un poco en actualizar pero, por el momento, creo que renunciare (de nuevo) a mis otros fics y me concentrare en este.

Quiero agradecer a mis reviewers: Angelus-Diabolos Kara, evangeline, Rena ryuugu, Lady-gojyo, MaNNaZ.

En fin, Yugioh y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Oh, y la canción es "It only hurts when I'm breathing" de… ¿adivinen? ¡Obvio! ¡Shania Twain! jaja

* * *

Introduction.

Diez años… ¿de soledad?

Año 7

_**Hope life's been good to you**_

_**since you've been gone**_

_**I'm doin' fine now--I've finally moved on**_

_**It's not so bad--I'm not that sad**_

Seto exhalo un leve bufido. Eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde, en un lluvioso viernes de agosto. Por alguna razón, los días así le recordaban su antigua "tortura semanal". Así que, sobra decir, no estaba precisamente de buen humor…

Además, mientras escuchaba aquel disco, (el cual había secuestrado del cuarto de Mokuba (y creo que es obvio de quien había copiado los gustos musicales)) no podía evitar recordar a…

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar esos pensamientos. Habían pasado 7 años. El seguir sufriendo por el pasado no lo ayudaría a mejorar su presente. Se lo repetía diariamente, como un mantra, sin ningún resultado… La herida de su alma se rehusaba a cerrar.

"Me pregunto… ¿un "mind crush" de YY me ayudaría?"

Se rió ante este pensamiento, todo sin dejar de escribir en su computadora. Estaba diseñando un nuevo programa para un juego y realmente no podía permitirse distracciones, pero…

_**I'm not surprised just how well I survived**_

_**I'm over the worst, and I feel so alive**_

_**I can't complain--I'm free again**_

Él no creía en el destino. Pero, al parecer, algún poder superior estaba decidido a cambiar su opinión. Después de todo, ¿de que otra manera podría explicarse lo que estaba a punto de suceder, mientras escuchaba una muy deprimente canción de Shania Twain, que parecía describir a la perfección su actual estado de ánimo?

_**And it only hurts when I'm breathing**_

_**My heart only breaks when it's beating**_

_**My dreams only die when I'm dreaming**_

_**So, I hold my breath--to forget**_

La puerta se abrió, revelando a una pálida secretaria. Era una típica chica norteamericana, con su rubio cabello y ojos azules. Bonita, pero no preciosa. Aunque claro, aun cuando lo hubiera sido, no hubiera significado nada para el CEO.

-¿Kaiba-sama?- pregunto ella, con timidez (y algo de temor)

-¿Si?- dijo él, sin apartar la vista de la computadora.

-El señor Hainsworth quiere hablar con usted- respondió la chica, con algo más de seguridad.

Su confianza desapareció en el instante en el que su jefe volteo a verla. Kaiba había arqueado las cejas, sorprendido y (algo) molesto. Su director de mercadotecnia podía llegar a ser un dolor de cabeza…

-Déjalo pasar.

La muchacha asintió y se apresuro a salir de la oficina, suspirando aliviada. Segundos después, la puerta volvió a abrirse, permitiendo el acceso a 2 hombres.

-Buenas tardes, Kaiba-sama, esperamos no molestarlo…

El aludido no respondió, sino que, sin siquiera mirarlos, los invito a continuar, con un gesto vago.

-Quisiéramos comentarle sobre unos cambios en los planes…

El castaño levanto las cejas, su molestia creciendo a cada segundo. Él había dirigido las juntas sobre publicidad de sus nuevos juegos y ahora, estos… novatos… ¿querían cambiarlo todo?

-¿En serio?- pregunto él, en un tono peligrosamente bajo, que le puso la carne de gallina al mercadologo.

Hainsworth paso saliva, antes de empujar ligeramente al muchacho que lo acompañaba, para obligarlo a empezar la explicación. Aunque claro, Seto ni siquiera lo noto; seguía ocupado con su computadora.

-Vera, Kaiba-sama- inicio el chico, con mucha seguridad- creemos que…

Su explicación duro unos 10 minutos, máximo. El CEO les concedía eso en su favor. Sin embargo, en cuanto a las ideas…

-No me parece- respondió el castaño, volteando a ver a sus interlocutores, por primera vez en la conversación.

-Bueno, aun hay que afinar detalles…

-No veo porque. La campaña publicitaria anterior estaba bien.

-Ese es justamente el punto, señor Kaiba. Era buena, pero no magnifica. Para el público al que va dirigido…

-¿Esta diciéndome que no se como manejar mi compañía, señor…?- su paciencia estaba a punto de agotarse. ¿Quién era este chiquillo, tan seguro de si mismo?

-Mason. Richard Mason- respondió el aludido, aun sin una nota te preocupación- y no es eso lo que quiero decir, lo que pasa es que…

-Considérese afortunado de mantener su empleo, señor Mason. Ahora, haga el favor de retirarse- concluyo Kaiba, devolviendo su atención a su tarea anterior.

Hainsworth dejo escapar un suspiro, aliviado, mientras comenzaba a arrastrar al tenaz y entusiasta señor Mason. Éste, no obstante, al parecer, no había terminado de hablar.

-¡Pero señor Kaiba…! Si tan solo nos permitiera…

-No.

-¡Creo de verdad que sería un muy buen cambio! ¡Los resultados serían inmediatos y…!- continuo, mientras Hainsworth se esforzaba por arrastrarlo hacia la salida.

-No.

-¡Podría escucharme un segundo! ¡¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro?! ¡Después de todo, usted será el director de la compañía, pero nosotros somos los expertos en mercadotecnia…!

Cuando Kaiba se levanto de golpe, Richard se dio cuenta de que se había pasado de la línea. Si, sin duda iban a despedirlo… Volteo a ver a su jefe directo, quien lo miraba horrorizado. Oh, oh… esto estaba muy mal…

-¡Discúlpelo, señor!- exclamo Hainsworth, apresurándose a hacer una reverencia- nos retiramos de inmediato.

-Hmph- mascullo el CEO, volviendo a tomar asiento, al tiempo que tomaba unas pocas hojas que Richard había estado utilizando para "explicarle" los pequeños cambios- pueden retirarse.

Hainsworth se apresuro a repetir su reverencia, antes de jalar con fuerza a Mason y obligarlo a imitararlo. Luego, cerro la puerta, suspirando, al parecer bastante aliviado de salir de la oficina de su jefe, vivo y (mas importante aun) conservando su empleo.

* * *

Richard Mason se consideraba muy afortunado por no haber sido despedido el viernes anterior. Había pasado un terrible fin de semana, mortificándose por lo ocurrido. A penas tenía 23 años y ese era su primer empleo. Lo ultimo que quería, era que lo despidieran por "pasarse de la raya" con el director de Kaiba Corp…

Sin embargo, el lunes por la mañana, al abrir la puerta de su oficina, se encontró con una "pequeña" sorpresa. Y, para ser completamente sinceros, su confianza en si mismo (que prácticamente había sido destrozada el viernes por la tarde) recupero sus niveles normales e, incluso, los supero.

¡Seto Kaiba le había enviado un correo para decirle que consideraba que su propuesta era buena! ¡Y no solo eso, sino que le habían dado un ascenso!

El mercadologo comenzó a brincar de felicidad por todo el lugar. Al parecer, su seguridad en su propuesta, había logrado no solo que conservara su empleo, sino que lo convirtieran en subgerente. ¡A él, un novato recién egresado!

El muchacho continuaría exhibiendo aquella sonrisa durante los siguientes 4 meses. Después de ello, su sonrisa se expandiría (aun cuando eso no fuera humanamente posible) aun más.

* * *

Cuatro meses después, la compañía había organizado una pequeña "fiesta" por el éxito de aquella campaña publicitaria. Richard se sentía en aquellos momentos como el rey del mundo: el señor Hainsworth lo había felicitado personalmente e incluso había recibido un nuevo ascenso. Sus compañeros lo envidiaban, sin duda, pero eso no tenía demasiada importancia. El joven no cabía en si mismo de la felicidad.

Miraba a su alrededor, algo aburrido. De pronto, algo llamo su atención. En un pequeño balcón del salón, se encontraba una figura solitaria. Se trataba de un hombre alto y delgado, con aire muy distinguido, que Richard identifico de inmediato: Seto Kaiba.

Camino entre la multitud, saludando a todos (y recibiendo mas felicitaciones, aun cuando estas fueran un poco hipócritas). No obstante, su mente estaba fija en un solo objetivo: acercarse al CEO y conversar con él. ¿Sobre que? Bueno, realmente no lo sabía. Pero no importaba, simplemente, su instinto le decía que era lo correcto.

-Linda noche, ¿eh?- inicio el mas joven, recargándose contra el barandal, para poder ver mejor al otro.

Kaiba arqueo una ceja. El exceso de confianza de este joven era sorprendente. Mira que, intentar iniciar una conversación con él… y aun peor, con una frase tan común…

-Mis felicitaciones por su campaña, Mason-san. Tal parece que tenía razón.

Richard sonrío satisfecho. ¡Claro que había tenido razón! Aunque por supuesto, era lo suficientemente inteligente para no comentar mas al respecto; después de todo, no quería presionar su suerte.

-Gracias. Debería estar adentro, siendo parte de la celebración, señor Kaiba.

El aludido sacudió la cabeza, en un ademán vago, antes de darle un sorbo a su copa de vino. Richard suspiro… vaya, esto era mas difícil de lo que había pensado…

-No es una persona muy sociable, ¿verdad?- comento, sintiéndose levemente frustrado por la falta de respuesta del mayor.

Seto volteo a verlo, esta vez levantando ambas cejas. Su interlocutor, sin embargo, ni siquiera lo noto.

-Uno pensaría que, alguien con su poder y influencia…

El CEO volteo los ojos, ligeramente exasperado. Aunque, debía admitir que encontraba la conversación de Richard… entretenida. Tanta seguridad… vaya, era algo admirable.

-¿Le han dicho que habla demasiado, Mason-san?

El aludido se sonrojo levemente. Y entonces, Kaiba tuvo un pensamiento de lo más curioso. "Luce muy tierno". ¡Woa! ¿De donde había salido eso? ¿Desde cuando Seto Kaiba consideraba a alguien tierno?

"No desde Ryou…" esa sola idea lo hizo entristecer. Sin embargo, su "acompañante" pareció no notarlo, pues ahora se encontraba ofreciéndole una (larga) disculpa.

-… Realmente no puedo evitarlo, desde que era niño…

-Mason-san.

-¿Si?

-Cállese.

Richard suspiro, al tiempo que su sonrojo aumentaba. Luego, comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su rubio cabello, algo nervioso, decidido a no hablar, hasta recibir "permiso" directamente.

El silencio parecía prolongarse hasta la eternidad. Y el mercadologo no podía soportarlo. Simplemente, no estaba en su naturaleza mantener la boca cerrada. Quizás, lo más prudente habría sido excusarse y retirarse. Desafortunada(o afortunada)mente, la prudencia no era una de sus virtudes.

Permaneció ahí, observando al CEO. A decir verdad, éste lucía increíblemente bien, con su traje completamente negro e indudablemente costoso. No usaba corbata, pero se veía mucho más arreglado que muchos de los otros congregados.

Richard paso saliva, nervioso. Hasta ese momento, no se había percatado de lo cerca que estaba del otro joven. O de lo atractivo que era. Entonces, una idea muy loca comenzo a darle vueltas por la cabeza. Considerando que tan solo era un par de centímetros más pequeño, si se estiraba un poco…

"Tendría que ser suicida para intentarlo" se dijo a si mismo, considerando retroceder. Pero no podía. Los hermosos ojos azules del mayor lo atraían poderosamente, como si se trataran de un par de imanes. Kaiba parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, ignorando todo y a todos…

Fue un momento de locura. Un impulso momentáneo, un acto irresponsable y, sin duda, una forma de presionar (demasiado) su suerte. Pero el menor nunca se arrepintió.

Para cuando Seto tuvo completa conciencia de lo que estaba pasando, ya era demasiado tarde. Los suaves labios de su empleado, tenían un sabor intoxicante. Además, agregando su leve "depresión" y su deseo de olvidarse de todo, era obvio que una cosa llevaría a la otra…

Y, para ser completamente sinceros, el castaño tampoco se arrepentía.

* * *

¡Y listo! ¿Qué les parece? ¡Ya tienen un nuevo OC para querer matar! Jaja.

En fin, una vez mas, este capitulo sonaba mejor en mi mente. Pero subestime un pequeñísimo detalle… ¡no se nada de mercadotecnia! así que, tuve que cambiar un poco la forma en la que iba a escribir esto… jaja

¡Solo 3 capítulos mas antes de que nuestro lindo par (o trío, depende de cómo lo consideren) se vuelvan a encontrar (¿o no?) Personalmente, ya me urge escribir ese capitulo, antes de que se vaya mi inspiración…

Desafortunadamente, creo que solo la próxima actualización será el sábado y luego tardare un poco (¡voy a regresar a la escuela! ¡NOOOOOOOO!)

Muchas gracias por leer y no olviden dejarme su opinión.

XOXO


	8. Introduccion Parte VIII

¡Un nuevo capitulo! Se que dije que actualizaría hasta el sábado, pero, después de mucho pensarlo, decidí intentar terminar la introducción antes de tener que volver a la escuela…

Gracias a mis reviewers: evangeline y MaNNaz.

En fin, Yugioh y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Introducción.

Diez años… ¿de soledad?

Año 8

Catorce de febrero. Que fecha tan encantadora. Para los enamorados, claro esta. Para aquellos con el corazón destrozado, quizás no es tan agradable…

Ryou lo sabía por experiencia. Había pasado muchos días de San Valentín solo, pero, los últimos 8 años…

Eran una tortura, cruel y desgarradora. Se sorprendía a si mismo de haber sobrevivido por tanto tiempo. Ahora, sin embargo…

_¿Te sientes bien, hikari?_

El aludido se sobresalto ligeramente ante la interrupción del espíritu de la sortija. Había supuesto que sus pensamientos serían pasados por alto por el yami, considerando que este estaba muy ocupado en una guerra de miradas con Ishizu, pero, obviamente, ese no era el caso.

Sobreviviré.

Esa era la verdad. Se sentía fatal y con mas ganas de morir que de seguir adelante, pero… no podía dejarse vencer por la pena y el dolor.

Miro la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él y que había desencadenado sus pensamientos anteriores. Frente a él, Ishizu continuaba la "guerra" contra el ex ladrón de tumbas. Malik los observaba ligeramente preocupado. Rishid estaba ocupado preparando el desayuno, así que…

¿Por qué eso lo había hecho recordar que era 14 de febrero? Ah, bueno, culpen a la caja de chocolates que su contraparte acababa de recibir por parte del menor de los Isthar.

Y si, ese era el motivo por el que Ishizu parecía a punto de asesinar a YB.

-¿Podemos ir a otro lado, Malik? ¿Un lugar donde tu hermana no nos moleste?

El egipcio observo a la chica, aun mas preocupado. Ésta, sin embargo, escogió justo ese momento para levantarse y dirigirse a la cocina, a ayudar a Rishid.

-Vamos a la azotea- sugirió Malik, YB le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

-¿Para que demonios eran los chocolates?

-Para molestar a Ishizu, naturalmente.

Ambos jóvenes se rieron, el yami ligeramente aliviado. Desde hacia unos meses, había comenzado a preocuparle que el egipcio hubiera empezado a sentir cierta… atracción por él. El espíritu sabía que no podría corresponderle. Y realmente, no quería herir a su ex cómplice, así que…

-¿Cuándo te vas?

-El martes.

-Ah…

-Me gustaría quedarme, pero el padre de mi contraparte…

-Lo se. Y tiene razón, es una exposición muy valiosa y sería mejor que alguien de confianza…

-Supongo.

Guardaron silencio durante unos minutos. Entre ellos, nunca eran necesarias muchas palabras.

-¿A dónde iras después?

-Bueno… mi hikari quiere permanecer una temporada con su prima, que también esta en Francia… y luego supongo que iremos a España, porque le ofrecieron un puesto en la Universidad de Granada y quizás después vayamos hacia México, a un sitio arqueológico…

-Puedo preguntar, ¿cómo es que su novio cirujano encaja en todo esto? Pensé que los doctores se quedaban en un mismo hospital durante muchos años…

-Pero es necio, burro, atarantado…- mascullo el hikari, reemplazando momentáneamente al espíritu, ya que éste no quería hablar a ese respecto.

-¡Tienes que darle algo de crédito por su persistencia! No creo que haya muchas personas que se ofrezcan de médicos voluntarios para África solo para…

Ryou sacudió la cabeza, ante el ultimo comentario de Malik. Efectivamente, 4 meses después de su llegada a Egipto, Hiroshi había reaparecido en su vida, alegando que se había ofrecido para ir como medico a zonas pobres de África.

Lo cual era muy noble, sin duda, pero era DEMASIADO obvio que lo había hecho para poder seguirlo.

-Hey, Malik…- comenzó el peliblanco, decidido a cambiar de tema, con una sonrisa picara.

-¿Si?

-Los chocolates, ¿estas seguro de que solo eran para molestar a Ishizu?- pregunto, acorralando al otro contra el barandal.

_¡Hikari! ¿Qué haces?_

Oh, vamos, no fui yo quien casi se le arrojo encima en el primer día que estuvimos aquí…

_¡Pero yo solo estaba bromeando!_

¿Qué insinúas?

_Sin ofender, hikari, pero últimamente te has vuelto un poco…_

-¿Sabes, Ryou?- dijo Malik, interrumpiendo la discusión mental.

-¿Um?

-Si no creyera que solo quieres dormir conmigo en un vano intento de olvidarte de cierto CEO cuyo nombre no mencionare, caería completamente rendido en tus brazos.

Malik exhibía una enorme sonrisa, muy satisfecho de si mismo, mientras el otro lo observaba con expresión confundida. Segundos después, no obstante, el peliblanco estallo en carcajadas.

-Ah, mala suerte… me conoces mejor de lo que pensé, Malik.

-Hmph. Tu yami y tú se parecen mas de lo que piensas.

_¡Claro que no!_ Protesto un indignado YB; por su parte, Bakura solo continuo riéndose.

Al parecer, ya no era un (tan) oscuro 14 de Febrero.

* * *

-¡Ryou-chan! ¡Feliz día de San Valentín!

El muchacho le sonrió levemente al entusiasta medico, que en ese momento lo abrazaba. Malik solo los observo, antes de voltear los ojos.

-Oh, dejen de destilar mermelada sobre mi jardín…- protesto, cuando los jóvenes empezaron a besarse con singular entusiasmo.

Hiroshi se separo del peliblanco, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Bakura le sonrió, sarcástico, antes de sacarle la lengua.

-No seas celoso, Malik-chan.

El egipcio volvió a voltear los ojos, antes de darse la media vuelta y entrar a su casa, dejando a la pareja afuera y solos para que continuaran… con lo que quisieran continuar.

-Vengo del centro de voluntarios, Ryou-chan. Tal parece que si podré irme contigo el martes.

Grandioso.

_Me agrada tu sarcasmo, hikari._

No es mi culpa. Simplemente, no capta las indirectas…

_Bueno, yo diría que tragarse a alguien con singular alegría no es precisamente la mejor forma de…_

Oh, cállate.

YB obedeció, con una sonrisa sarcástica jugando en sus labios. Ryou sabía que el ex ladrón de tumbas tenía razón, pero…

No había tiempo para pensar en ello. Lo mejor sería terminar de empacar y tener todo listo para el martes…

* * *

_**My first lesson **__**losing a love was you**_

_**Learning to live with your memory was lesson number two**_

_**And I can't lie, baby**_

_**I still cry sometimes**_

_**But I've come a long way**_

_**Towards gettin' you out of my mind**_

Ryou ahogo un suspiro. A su lado, Hiroshi dormitaba con su cabeza recargada sobre su hombro.

Era cerca de medio día. Si todo salía bien, en unas cuantas horas mas llegarían a Francia. El avión se desplazaba pacíficamente sobre las nubes, que presagiaban una tormenta. El peliblanco cerro los ojos, cansado. Iba escuchando música, para relajarse. Sin embargo, obviamente, esa no había sido una buena idea…

_**I'm still under the weather**_

_**But I'm over the storm**_

_**I still miss the shelter**_

_**Of your loving arms**_

_**But what I thought would kill me**_

_**Has just made me strong**_

_**I'm still under the weather**_

_**But I'm over the storm**_

Ah, ¿por qué se le habían pegado a su yami los gustos musicales de su prima? Si por el fuera, seguramente estaría escuchando música mas alegre, pero, considerando que era YB quien estaba en control cuando bajo canciones para su ipod…

_**Sometimes your memory still gets the best of me**_

_**But that lonely ache in my heart**_

_**Ain't as bad as it used to be**_

_**And sometimes the way that I'm feelin'**_

_**Inside doesn't show**_

_**But I know**_

_**I'll get over you, I've just got a long way to go**_

Miro a su "novio" de reojo, quien exhibía una enorme sonrisa, sin duda producto de un hermoso sueño. O quizás no. Era difícil de decir, de todos modos, el joven siempre estaba sonriendo cuando se encontraba con Ryou. Ah, las cosas que hace el amor…

No pudo evitar recordar hacia 8 años. Aquel 16 de febrero… Seto y él llevaban 2 días juntos… acababan de pelearse porque el castaño se había ido con YY después de…

Ah, de acuerdo, quizás no era el mejor de los recuerdos. Sin duda, habían pasado mejores días. Pero, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que extrañara de sobremanera al CEO…

¿Qué estará haciendo…?

_¿Además de extrañándonos?_

Ah, yami, eres tan iluso. ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades…?

_Hikari, 5000 años no mataron nuestro amor. ¿De verdad crees que en 8 años…?_

Seto no es Seth, yami. Y yo no soy tú. Nos parecemos mucho, pero no somos iguales.

El yami hubiera querido discutir eso, pero opto por guardar silencio. No tenía sentido intentar convencer a su contraparte de algo. Después de todo, últimamente, una roca era mas razonable que Ryou.

_Oh pero… ¿Qué haremos cuando lo volvamos a ver, hikari? El momento se acerca. Puedo sentirlo._

El aludido, sin embargo, ya no escucho esto. Había concentrado toda su atención el la canción que acababa de empezar.

Lo cual, probablemente, por el momento, era lo mejor.

* * *

¡Y fin! ¿Qué tal? No me gusta mucho, pero, como dije, las apariciones de Ryou en la introducción están completamente improvisadas…

¿Notan lo irónico de la nueva situación? En el capitulo anterior, Seto por fin consiguió un nuevo novio y en este, a Ryou esta empezándole a entrar la nostalgia (y ya se fastidio de su novio… el cual, tal como les advertí, reapareció bastante rápido… jaja)

Oh, y, de nuevo, ¡no pude resistir un poco de YB x Malik. ¡Se ven tan lindos juntos! Pero bueno, tristemente, tuve que separarlos…

En fin, creo que, por el momento, es todo. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Esperen el próximo capitulo para el sábado… quizás, aunque no prometo nada.

¡Hasta pronto!


	9. Introduccion Parte IX

¡Un nuevo capitulo! ¡Me sosprendo a mi misma! (y si, estoy conciente de que eso esta mal escrito, pero no me importa!! muahahaha)

Este… ok, disculpen mi pequeño ataque de locura. Eso pasa cuando pasas la noche en vela, tratando de pensar como empezar un capitulo… (que no es este, sino el proximo, jaja)

Una vez más, gracias a mis reviewers: Angelus-Diabolos Kara y evangeline.

En fin, Yugioh y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Introducción.

Diez años… ¿de soledad?

Año 9

**Kaiba's POV**

-Si odias tanto las fiestas de Navidad, ¿por qué sigues organizando una cada año?

Richard se ríe, conciente de que su pregunta no recibirá una respuesta. Por mi parte, me limito a voltear los ojos, mientras observo a los invitados que siguen llegando a la mansión.

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas**_

_**There's just one thing I need**_

Oh, alguien va a morir por esto… ¡No esa canción! No creo que pueda soportarlo. Me ha costado bastante trabajo levantarme esta mañana, a sabiendas de los recuerdos que sin duda atacarían mi mente durante la fiesta y ahora, esa canción…

Gracias a dios, la música se interrumpe y, cuando reanuda, ya es otra la melodía que suena. Suspiro, aliviado. Richard me observa, curioso. Sé que ha notado la forma en la que me tense hace en segundo; sin embargo, también sé que no espera una explicación. Dulce e inocente Richard, nunca cuestiona nada…

No puedo evitar pensar en Ryou, cuando me mira de esa manera. Tampoco ayuda el hecho de que sus ojos sean del mismo color que los de mi amado peliblanco…

Y si, por patético que suene, admito que sigo enamorado. He hecho mi mejor esfuerzo por olvidarlo y he puesto todo mi empeño para que mi nueva relación funcione. Pero hay algo que…

-Quizás deberíamos entrar, Seto. Ya van a servir la cena…

Asiento con la cabeza, antes de inclinarme un poco, para besarlo en la boca. Él me sonríe, como siempre y luego me toma de la mano, para jalarme hacia el comedor donde se servirá la suntuosa cena.

Tomo asiento, con Richard a mi izquierda y Mokuba a mi derecha. Mi hermano pequeño, no obstante, no parece notar mi presencia, pues continua hablando con su linda "cita" cuyo nombre he olvidado…

Suspiro, mientras mi novio me besa en la mejilla, al notar que aun estoy tenso. Embozo una mueca que simula una sonrisa. Y luego, la cena comienza…

* * *

**POV Normal.**

-Estoy aburrido, Seto-chan…

Naturalmente, era cierto mercadologo el que hablaba, al tiempo que hacia un puchero, con la vana esperanza de provocar algo de "compasión" en su novio.

-¿Podemos bailar?

Insistió, minutos después, ante la falta de respuesta del mayor. La cena había terminado hacia ya media hora y la pareja había pasado todo ese tiempo en una esquina, observando al resto de los invitados bailar.

-¡Seto-chan! ¿Me estas ignorando?- exclamo, fingiéndose indignado, a pesar de que estaba preocupado. El CEO era usualmente muy callado, pero esa noche actuaba muy extraño…

-¿Sucede algo?- Mokuba acababa de aparecer y miraba a su hermano, consternado. Junto a él, su pareja lucía algo aburrida, pero obviamente, el "niño" estaba dispuesto a ignorarla hasta asegurarse que Seto estaba bien.

-Estoy bien, no se preocupen- murmuro el castaño- además, Mokie, no es muy educado que estés ignorando a Tiffany.

Richard ahogo una carcajada, mientras el "pequeño" se sonrojaba. La muchacha no pareció notarlo, pues estaba ocupada mirando a su alrededor. Segundos después, el menor de los Kaiba se dirigió, de nuevo, a la pista de baile.

-Es Madison.

-¿Perdón?

-La chica. Su nombre es Madison- corrigió Richard, dándole rienda suelta a sus carcajadas.

-Pero…- comenzó a protestar Kaiba, confundido.

-Tiffany era su novia anterior. Con la que rompió hace 2 semanas.

-Ah…- murmuro el mayor, aun algo confuso, luego sonrío levemente y agrego- mi hermano es todo un Casanova, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, es lo menos que puede esperarse de alguien tan guapo y con su status social… tú, por otro lado, querido mío, eres toda una rareza.

El aludido solo sonrío, pero no agrego nada más. Luego, beso a su novio en la frente. Ante esto, el menor le dirigió una encantadora (y algo picaresca) sonrisa.

-Si estas aburrido… tal vez podríamos… eh… subir a tu habitación…

Richard adquirió el tono de un jitomate, tras dar su propuesta. El castaño le miro divertido, antes de volverlo a besar, esta vez en los labios.

-Suena bien. Aunque quizás debamos esperar a que…

Se callo, al sentir su celular vibrar. El rubio miro al aparato con odio, obviamente molesto por haber sido interrumpido. Seto no puedo evitar reírse levemente.

-Ya vengo- y con esto, el CEO salio de la habitación, caminando hacia una zona mas "silenciosa"

No reconocía el número, pero, como buen empresario que era, no podía darse el lujo de ignorar una llamada. Podía tratarse de algo importante…

-¿Diga?

-¿Seto?

Se sintió desfallecer. Esa voz… ¡no podía ser! ¡no era posible! ¡después de nueve años! ¡justamente esa noche…!

-¿Ryou?

Como era de esperarse, la respuesta tardo en llegar. Al parecer, su interlocutor estaba debatiendo seriamente el continuar o no con esa "conversación".

-Quería…- inicio el peliblanco, al otro lado de la línea. Seto noto de inmediato como arrastraba las silabas, haciéndolo suponer que había bebido un poco.

No se atrevió a decir nada. Temía que todo se tratara de una hermosa ilusión, que se desvanecería si abría la boca. Estaba extrañamente nervioso. Las rodillas le flaqueaban y el aire comenzaba a faltarle.

Se obligo a si mismo a caminar hasta su jardín. Si se desmayaba, no quería que ninguno de sus invitados lo encontrara. Mejor estar en un lugar solitario…

Durante todo ese tiempo, al otro lado del teléfono podía escucharse una alegre celebración, opacada por una puerta cerrada. El castaño casi podía ver la escena. Ryou sentado sobre su cama, en una habitación oscura, con el resto de su familia afuera, comiendo, bebiendo y cantando villancicos.

-Quería…- repitió el otro, y esta vez escucho un leve sollozo. ¡Por todos los dioses, como desearía estar ahí, para poder tomarlo entre sus brazos y consolarlo…!- quería... desearte una feliz Navidad…

Sus rodillas cedieron finalmente, forzándolo a caer sobre el suelo, arrodillado. Cerró los ojos, para evitar que las gruesas lágrimas que se habían formado en ellos, escaparan. Después de tanto tiempo…

-Ryou, yo…

-Adiós, Seto.

Y colgó. El CEO se sintió congelar. No había podido decirle nada… había tanto que quería decirle y…

Reviso el número, pero descubrió con tristeza que se trataba de un "numero privado". No podría regresar la llamada. Había perdido su única oportunidad de…

-¿Hermano?

Volteo a ver al "pequeño", quien le dirigía una mirada cargada de infinita lastima. Mokuba lo había visto salir del salón y lo había seguido, con un mal presentimiento.

-Estoy bien- protesto el mayor, cuando intento ayudarlo a ponerse de pie- estoy bien- repitió, mientras arrastraba sus pies de vuelta a la "fiesta"

Mokuba suspiro. El futuro no se veía nada alentador…

* * *

Richard no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba pasando, ni si debía preocuparse o no. Lo único que sabía era que, desde que Seto había regresado, tras contestar aquella llamada, había estado actuando (aun) más extraño de lo habitual.

Sin embargo, no le había dado mucha importancia, hasta unos pocos minutos atrás.

En cuanto la fiesta había terminado, Richard había (prácticamente) arrastrado al castaño a su habitación, para luego arrojarlo sobre la cama y lanzarse sobre él.

Seto parecía distraído, pero, una vez mas, no le dio importancia. Continúo besándolo y acariciándolo. Mas, en el momento en el que intento comenzar a desvestirlo, el CEO lo sujeto de las manos y lo forzó a quitársele de encima.

Después, había murmurado algo sobre "estar muy cansado" y luego se había ido al baño, a ponerse la piyama. Cuando regreso (10 minutos después), destendio la cama y se acostó.

¡Lo cual era de lo mas inusual! Richard continuo mirándolo, durante la siguiente hora, mientras el mayor dormía. ¿Qué había pasado? ¡Y él que pensaba que todo iba tan bien…!

"Quizás solo esta cansado" se dijo a si mismo "mañana todo volverá a la normalidad"

Desafortunadamente para el mercadologo, las cosas no "volverían a la normalidad". De hecho, a decir verdad, a partir de aquella noche, la relación caería en picada.

* * *

¡Listo! ¡¿Qué tal?! Personalmente, me gusta como quedo este capitulo. Era mas largo, en mi esquema mental, pero decidí obviar algunas cosas. Y creo que funciona bien…

Pobrecillo Kaiba… y pobrecillo Ryou… y pobrecillo YB… Ah, soy tan malvada…

Últimamente he estado pensando que quizás deban ser mas de 15 capítulos los de este fic, después de todo, ¿cómo voy a resolver todo este enredo en 15 capítulos? Jaja

¡Oh, si, y el siguiente capitulo será la ultima parte de la introducción! ¿Saben lo que significa…?

Pero bueno, ¡gracias por leer y hasta pronto! No olviden dejarme su opinión…


	10. Introduccion Parte X

¡La ultima parte de la introducción! ¡Por fin!

Ojala les guste.

Yugioh y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Introducción.

Diez años… ¿de soledad?

Año 10

Bakura's POV

Tumbado sobre la cama, contemplando el techo, me pongo a pensar en la agitada semana que he tenido. Llegue hace 3 meses a Mérida, como invitado en una importante excavación arqueológica en un área de la selva de este lugar. Nunca antes había estado en México y, a decir verdad, encuentro el lugar muy interesante, pero me temo que ya quiero irme. Después de todo, mi especialidad es la antigua cultura egipcia, no la maya.

Hiroshi esta profundamente dormido. Sé que también él quiere irse; siempre esta quejándose del clima (al parecer, muy caluroso para su gusto) y la comida (demasiado condimentada, según él). Le he dicho que se vaya, pero simple y sencillamente, se rehúsa a dejarme solo.

Hay días en los que la conciencia me remuerde más que otros. Sin embargo, debo confesar que, la mayor parte del tiempo, me consuela que este conmigo. Sé que es muy egoísta el mantenerlo a mi lado solo para evadir mi soledad (y, siendo sincero, para tener alguien con quien dormir), pero no puedo evitarlo.

El diciembre pasado, después de llamar a Seto, me sumí en una profunda depresión. Mi yami hizo su mejor esfuerzo para ayudarme, a pesar de que también él estaba destrozado. Al final, me aferre a Hiroshi para sobrevivir. Aunque sé muy bien que solo lo destruiré si lo "fuerzo" a seguir conmigo.

Es curioso, la forma en la que un pensamiento puedo conducirme a otro completamente distinto. Inicie hablando de mi pesada semana y ahora…

El sol comienza a asomarse en el horizonte. Puedo verlo a través de la gigantesca ventana de mi habitación, debo admitir que los señores Solís (los abuelos maternos de Ariadna) han sido muy amables durante toda mi estancia…

¿Notan como me desvió del tema, con facilidad?

Suspiro. Me levantaría, pero no quiero despertar a Hiroshi. El ser considerado con él es lo menos que puedo hacer, dadas las circunstancias…

En un par de meses regresare a Granada, de nuevo a dar clases en la universidad. El ser catedrático nunca fue uno de mis intereses, pero tampoco me desagrada. Además, tanto trabajo en preparar mis clases, me agota mentalmente, permitiéndome (aunque sea a momentos) olvidar mis problemas. Aunque, antes de eso, quizás vaya a la nueva casa de Ari (en EU) para ayudarla a mudarse…

Miro el reloj de pared. Según éste, en unos momentos mas, la señora Solís vendrá a despertarnos e informarnos que el desayuno esta servido. Aquí hay que empezar a trabajar muy temprano, para evadir el calor y poder descansar en las horas en las que el sol quema más.

Francamente, no se porque Hiroshi se queja tanto. Las condiciones eran aun peores en Egipto; el calor es muchísimo mas seco. No se, quizás solamente…

Interrumpió mis cavilaciones, al oír que la puerta se abre. Tal y como supuse, es hora de levantarse. Vaya, un largo día me espera…

* * *

_Dos meses después._

Estamos en el nuevo departamento de Ariadna. La mudanza acaba de terminar y mi prima esta ocupada preparando algo de comer. Hiroshi esta sentado en el suelo, frente a mí, jugando con mi pequeña sobrina. Debo confesar que es una imagen muy tierna…

La niña, (Akina) acaba de quitarle sus lentes y ahora trata de huir con ellos. Hiroshi pretende intentar atraparla, causando la risa de la pequeña. A penas esta aprendiendo a caminar, pero pone su mejor esfuerzo en alejarse de su "perseguidor".

Mi novio comienza a seguirla (mas para evitar que se lastime que para recuperar sus anteojos) y yo decido irme a la cocina, a ayudar a mi prima.

-A Hiroshi le gustan mucho los niños- afirma, de la nada, en cuanto entro a la cocina. No ha volteado a verme, lo cual considero una mala señal. Presiento que se acerca un sermón…

-Si- respondo, inseguro de que mas decir.

-Y creo que… de verdad esta enamorado de ti, Ryou-chan.

-Si- afirmo, de nuevo. No me gusta hacia donde se dirige esto…

-¿Y tú?

Suspiro. Esperaba que esta conversación sucediera, tarde o temprano. Tardo cerca de 10 años, pero finalmente va a comenzar a recriminarme por no haber podido "perdonar y olvidar"

-¿Es muy necesario que hablemos al respecto?

-Bueno, supongo que no, si no quieres hacerlo, aunque quizás…

-Bien- digo, dándome la vuelta, decidido a ir a buscar a mi sobrina y a mi novio. Es obvio que Ari no precisa de mi ayuda.

-¿Para que lo llamaste?- dice, haciendo que me congele en donde estoy.

-¿Cómo sabes…?

-Mokuba me dijo. Seto no quiero hablar con él al respecto, pero pensó que tal vez yo sabría algo…- voltea a verme, con una mirada cargada de infinita tristeza- le prometí que hablaría contigo al respecto.

Suspiro. No hay escapatoria. Aunque tampoco quiero decir nada…

-Dijiste que "lo habías superado". Es claro que no.

-Ariadna… de verdad que…

-Cierra círculos, Ryou- murmura, molesta, antes de volver su atención a su guisado- no te estoy diciendo que regreses con él, pero necesitan hablar. Si después de eso no quieres volver a ver a Seto-chan, esta bien. ¡Pero cierra ese maldito círculo de una vez!

Sé que no espera que responda, así que ni siquiera lo intento. Simplemente, vuelvo a dirigirme a la sala.

-Hazlo por los 2. Hiroshi lo merece.

No puedo evitar soltar un leve bufido, antes de salir. Me siento súbitamente cansado…

* * *

POV Normal.

El peliblanco salio de la cocina y se dispuso a buscar a su novio. Lo encontró en la que era la nueva habitación de Akina. La niña estaba sentada sobre la cama, jugando con un gigantesco perro de peluche, mientras Hiroshi la observaba, con una sonrisa.

-Tu sobrina es adorable- le dijo, al verlo entrar. Ryou se limito a sonreír.

_¿Hikari? ¿Qué piensas de lo que dijo Ariadna?_

El aludido no respondió. Estaba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos. YB estaba preocupado. Su futuro entero dependía de la decisión que el chico hiciera…

-¿Hiroshi?- murmuro el menor, tomando la mano del medico entre las suyas, sorprendiéndolo.

-¿Pasa algo, Ryou?

Lentamente, beso su mano, con infinita ternura. El mayor se sonrojo, ante lo inesperadamente dulce del contacto. Akina interrumpió su juego, para mirarlos, con cierta curiosidad.

-¿Te casarías conmigo?

_¡¡Qué?! ¡¿ES QUE ACASO ACABAS DE PERDER EL JUICIO?!_

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo el otro, casi tan sorprendido como el yami, adquiriendo un preocupante tono jitomate.

Ryou no le respondió a ninguno de los dos, sino que volvió su atención a su sobrina, quien ahora reía divertida, al parecer, por el extraño color que el otro joven había adquirido.

No, definitivamente la conversación con la sicóloga no había tenido el efecto deseado…

* * *

-¡¿Te pidió matrimonio?! ¡¿Qué contestaste?!

Ariadna se sentía al borde de un paro cardiaco. Su dulce, adorable e "inocente" primo había hecho…¿qué cosa? ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido? Oh, por todos los dioses, si Hiroshi había dicho que si…

-Le dije que necesitaba pensarlo- respondió el doctor, con aire distraído, mientras continuaba preparando la sopa.

Era muy temprano y eran los únicos en la casa. Ryou había ido a la Universidad de Princeton, pues aparentemente querían invitarlo a dar un ciclo de conferencias. Por su parte, el esposo de la sicóloga estaba muy ocupado en su nuevo empleo.

-Oh… puedo preguntar, ¿por qué?

-Ah…- murmuro el chico, con un suspiro- no es que no quiera, es solo que… no estoy seguro de que eso sea lo que él quiere. O lo que necesita…

-Hubo una época en la que mi primo era así…- comento la muchacha, con aire distraído- demasiado bueno para su propio bien.

Hiroshi soltó una breve risita. Luego, su semblante se oscureció.

-¿Qué fue lo que le paso?

-Esa es una larga historia. Y una no muy agradable. Realmente, no quieres saberla.

Él asintió con la cabeza. No dijeron nada más. Cada uno estaba demasiado inmerso en sus propios pensamientos.

* * *

YB's POV.

Es de noche y mi hikari esta profundamente dormido, abrazado de su novio. Yo ni siquiera he intentado conciliar el sueño. Estoy completamente seguro de que no vendrá a mí, sin importar cuanto me esfuerce.

La "proposición" de mi hikari, el día de ayer, me tiene muy consternado. De verdad, no tengo nada en contra de Hiroshi; de hecho, me parece un joven agradable. Y un perfecto novio: guapo, de buena familia, con una buena profesión, inteligente y simpático. Pero no es para mí. Ni para mi hikari.

¡Extraño a mi obsesivo, compulsivo, fanático del orden, adicto del trabajo e increíblemente sexy CEO! La sola idea no volverlo a ver…

Debo convencer a Ryou de que vayamos a verlo. A "cerrar círculos", como dice Ariadna. Aunque claro, mi intención es otra, pero, por el momento, mi adorada contraparte no necesita saberlo…

Es la única opción. No puedo volver a perderlo. He esperado 10 años para que el destino lo traiga de regreso. Pero, en vista de que los dioses siguen odiándome…

Nada, ni nadie, volverá a alejarme de mi amado clérigo…

* * *

¡Listo! ¡Acabe con la introducción! ¿Qué les pareció?

Jaja, ¡vaya giro que acaba de dar este fic, ¿cierto?! Pero bueno, lo importante es que Bakura y YB finalmente están en Nueva Jersey, al igual que Kaiba…

Oh, ¿que opinan? Siento que el principio no se ajusta del todo al resto del fic, pero no pude evitarlo. Esa parte se escribió completamente sola, mientras me pintaba las uñas, así que decidí dejarla… jaja (la inspiración me llega en los momentos mas extraños…)

Como dije, el nuevo capitulo tardara en estar listo (culpen a la escuela…) Aunque, si recibo muchas reviews, prometo no tardarme tanto… (y si, eso fue chantaje, pero no me importa, muahahahahahaha)

Por cierto, gracias a mis reviewers: Rena ryuugu y Angelus-Diabolos Kara.

Y ¿quieren un adelanto del próximo capitulo? Bueno, se titulara "¿reencuentro?" ¿creen saber lo que pasara?

Jaja ¡Gracias por leer y hasta pronto!


	11. ¿Reencuentro?

El primer capitulo… Y no estoy nada feliz. La escuela va a matarme y realmente no me siento con mucho humor para escribir… Pero claro, esa no es excusa…

Ante de iniciar, gracias a mis reviewers, rosalind (gusto en volverte a ver!! bueno, leer...), evangeline (espero que este capitulo no defraude tus expectativas...), Angelus-Diabolos Kara.

Yugioh y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Capitulo 1

¿Reencuentro?

Había algo en el aire que no lo dejaba dormir. No podía identificar que era, pero si tenía que darle un nombre, lo llamaría "presentimiento" o quizás "predicción".

Cualquiera que fuera el caso, le robaba el sueño. Sabía que sus acciones a ultimas fechas no habían sido las mas acertadas y que sin duda estaba lastimando a su pareja y a si mismo. Sin embargo, en un afán meramente egoísta, no sentía deseos de corregirlas.

No obstante, sabía que las cosas pronto cambiarían, lo deseara o no. Y él no podría hacer nada para evitarlo.

Pero, quizás, aquello no era algo malo…

* * *

Una sensación le oprimía el pecho. Aunque no podía identificarla: a ratos pensaba que era una especie de pensar intenso. Pero, en el segundo que esta idea le venía a la cabeza, el sentimiento mutaba y parecía ser felicidad. Si tenía que nombrarla le diría "resignación" o tal vez "alivio".

No tenía sentido. Sin embargo, tampoco quería preocuparse por ello, pues lo que si sabía, a ciencia cierta, es que todo ello se debía a los eventos ocurridos a ultimas fechas.

Se daba cuenta que la relación entre su novio y él estaba a punto de hundirse. Solo esperaba el golpe de gracia. Pero él no se lo daría, oh no…

Algo le decía que, ese no era el papel que le había tocado jugar…

* * *

-Umm… ¿sabes lo que tu y tu novio necesitan?

Richard levanto una ceja, ante lo sorpresivo de aquella pregunta. Se encontraba en un pequeño café, cerca de su trabajo, con una ex compañera de la universidad quien también resultaba ser, su mejor amiga.

-No. Y no creo que tu tampoco, Anne.

-Terapia de pareja- afirmo ella, sencillamente, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Perdón?

-Terapia de pareja. Funciono de maravilla para mi y Stephen…

El mercadologo sonrió educadamente, aunque sospechaba que no era una buena idea. Pero, con el paso de los años, había descubierto que no era la mejor de las ideas el contradecir a la joven.

-No puedo pedirle eso a Seto, estoy seguro…

-Tonterías. De hecho, déjame darte el numero de nuestro terapeuta… es sencillamente maravilloso. Su nombre es Kenji Oishi.

Así que un sicólogo japonés. Bueno, quizás pudiera ser de alguna utilidad. Además, era probable que así fuera mas sencillo que comprendiera a Seto; a veces sus costumbres podían ser tan… diferentes.

-¡Aja! ¡Aquí esta!- exclamo la joven, con una expresión triunfal, extrayendo una tarjeta de su bolso y entregándosela al chico.

El rubio la miro, antes de guardarla en su saco. Continuaron ahí por algún tiempo, conversando sobre temas sin importancia. Después de todo, la mente de Richard estaba concentrada en un solo objetivo: urdir una brillante estrategia para "venderle" a su novio la idea de ir a terapia…

* * *

-Pienso que deberías decirle que no.

El medico arqueo las cejas, para manifestar su confusión. Su interlocutora, sin embargo, no podía verlo, considerando que estaban hablando por teléfono.

-¿Por qué crees eso, Miyuki-chan?

-Ah, Hiroshi… ¿acaso no es obvio?

Si, lo era. Pero él no quería verlo. En realidad quería pensar que Ryou si quería casarse con él… la esperanza muere al ultimo, ¿no es verdad?

-Bueno, supongo que entonces…

-Es lo mejor, confía en mi. De hecho, ¿por qué no vienes una temporada a Tokio? quizás la distancia te ayude a olvidar…

-No creo que eso funcione.

-Puedes intentarlo. Y si no, por lo menos tendrás un tiempo para pensar lo que quieres hacer de tu vida, Hiroshi.

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza, conciente de que su amiga no vería aquel gesto. No obstante, creía que tenía razón. Continuaron charlando durante unos minutos, aunque sobre nada de importancia. Finalmente, él colgó y se puso a pensar. ¿Qué le iba a decir a Ryou?

* * *

Se había jurado a si mismo que no volvería a pasar. No importaba a cuantas personas tuviera que amenazar, chantajear y sobornar, Seto Kaiba no volvería a asistir a terapia. Desafortunadamente para el CEO, había un pequeño detalle con el que no había contado al hacerse esa promesa.

Los ojitos de borrego a medio morir que solo Richard (y Mokuba) podían utilizar en su contra.

-¿Qué opina al respecto, Kaiba-san?

No contesto, pues no había escuchado la pregunta. Estaba ocupado contando las manchas en el techo. Umm… ¿por qué sería que todos los consultorios sicológicos a los que había ido eran de color azul? quizás tendría algo que ver con el "ambiente" que debía respirarse en el lugar. Por supuesto, Seto había escuchado mucho acerca de la "sicología del color" pero siempre lo había considerado una tontería, no obstante…

-¿Kaiba-san?

-¿Um?- dijo, volteando a ver al sicólogo por primera vez en aquella tarde. Éste soltó un suspiro e hizo unas cuantas anotaciones en su libreta.

-Sería bueno que nos prestara unos minutos de su atención, Kaiba-san- dijo el hombre, con suma paciencia, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Oh, claro…- murmuro, sin mucho interés, devolviendo su vista al techo y volviendo a iniciar sus cuentas.

-¿Se da cuenta de por lo que tengo que pasar?- alego Richard, quien durante toda la "conversación" anterior se había mantenido en silencio, con el entrecejo fruncido.

El castaño continuo con su mirada en el techo e ignorando a los otros 2. De verdad no entendía porque Richard había insistido en esta "terapia de pareja". La sola idea, le parecía completamente ridícula. Claro, él y el mercadologo no llevaban la mejor relación del mundo, pero, si estaba dispuesto a complacerlo en tonterías como esa, era obvio que lo quería, ¿no?

"Tu lógica es impecable"

Ah, genial, ahí estaba su conciencia de nuevo. Al parecer, no le era suficiente con que Ryou hubiera desaparecido de su vida. Tenía que seguir molestándolo con cada pequeño e insignificante detalle…

"Realmente, no creo que esto sea insignificante"

No, probablemente no. Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que su conciencia fuera insufrible. Por todos los dioses, ¿qué había hecho para merecer tal castigo?

"¿Quieres la lista larga o la corta?"

Golpeo su frente con la mano, para reprimir su impulso de levantarse y comenzar a azotar su cabeza contra la pared, en el vano intento de callar a la molesta vocecilla. Los otros 2 lo miraron, confundidos, pero él ni siquiera lo noto. Lo único que deseaba era salir de ahí, cuanto antes…

* * *

El como había permitido que se le hiciera tan tarde, era todo un misterio. Nunca antes le había pasado. En realidad, todos sus conocidos te dirían que Ryou Bakura era un chico extremadamente puntual. Aquel día, sin embargo, presentía que llegaría 10 minutos después de la hora acordada…

Suspiro, al tiempo que Hiroshi le servia el desayuno. Murmuro un rápido gracias y se apresuro a engullir sus alimentos.

-He tomado una decisión.

Ryou apenas y levanto su vista del plato, al escuchar a su novio. ¿De que hablaba? Realmente, no estaba de humor para una conversación, así que…

-¿Ah si?- pregunto, sin mucho interés.

-No voy a casarme contigo, Ryou.

-Oh… esta bien.

Hiroshi suspiro. Claro, esa era la contestación que había estado esperando, pero, en el fondo de su alma, había guardado la minima esperanza de que el peliblanco no cediera con tanta facilidad…

_Hikari, ¿te das cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar?_

¿Umm?

_¿Notaste que te acaba de decir que no se casara contigo?_

Si. ¿Y tu punto es…?

_No crees que deberías estar un poco… no se… ¿triste?_

¿Tu crees?

El yami volteo los ojos. A veces, su contraparte podía volverse tan insoportable…

-¡Ya se me hizo tarde!- exclamo el peliblanco, mirando su reloj. De inmediato, se puso de pie y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla al otro chico, antes de salir corriendo del departamento.

Vaya forma de empezar el día…

* * *

Mokuba no estaba muy seguro de que era lo que lo había llevado a ese lugar. Desde hacia 2 años, tras su graduación, no había vuelto a poner un pie en la universidad. Sin embargo, una fuerza misteriosa parecía estar llamándolo en ese momento.

El muchacho continuo caminando por el campus, sin rumbo fijo. No sabía que era lo que se suponía que estaba buscando, así que no sabía hacia donde encaminar sus pasos. Solo sabía que una fuerza poderosa lo impulsaba a continuar.

Su caminar distraído lo condujo a uno de los grandes auditorios de la escuela. El lugar estaba desierto y generalmente hubiese pasado por ahí sin siquiera mirarlo. Pero no aquella mañana.

En aquel soleado día de Mayo, el destino comenzaba a actuar. Después de 5000 años, era hora de que los dioses pagaran su deuda con cierto peliblanco. Y el menor de los hermanos Kaiba tenía un rol importante que jugar…

* * *

Ariadna estaba convencida que aquella había sido una pésima idea. Al mismo tiempo, no dejaba de repetirse que no se volvería a dejar llevar por sus impulsos. Aunque, si tenía que ser sincera, no había sido impulso lo que la había motivado. Era una fuerza superior.

Miro su reloj, por enésima ocasión en aquella tarde. Generalmente estaría en su casa, viendo la televisión, esperando a que la comida terminara de calentarse. Pero, alrededor del medio día, "algo" la había obligado a levantarse y llamar a su esposo, para notificarle que iría a comer con él.

Se sentó en un restaurante de comida rápida, cerca del consultorio de su marido. El lugar estaba vacío, pese a la hora y normalmente no hubiera entrado ahí aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Pero, al igual que en el caso de cierto "niño", el destino requería su participación en el magnifico drama que estaba por empezar.

* * *

Seto estaba demasiado aliviado como para discutir. La terapia por fin había concluido y ahora podían marcharse a casa. Intentaría dormir un rato, pues se sentía sin energías. No obstante, no contaba con el entusiasmo (y apetito) de Richard.

El castaño se dejo arrastrar hasta un restaurante de hamburguesas, en la calle de enfrente del consultorio del sicólogo. Su novio corrió de inmediato a pedir algo de comer. Usualmente habría intentado convencer al rubio de ir a un lugar mas "elegante" y donde se comiera mas "sano", pero, francamente, se sentía demasiado agotado como para pelear.

Aunque, la verdad es que, el destino lo había alcanzado. Después de todo, ¿qué obra puede iniciar sin sus actores principales?

* * *

Ryou se sentía "engentado". En el pasado, muchos de sus amigos y compañeros lo habían clasificado como tímido y solitario. Lo cual no era del todo su culpa; simplemente, las grandes multitudes lo estresaban demasiado.

Tomando eso en consideración, era difícil entender porque había aceptado un puesto de profesor en España. En realidad, no padecía de "pánico escénico" y, mientras tratara con grupos relativamente pequeños, no se sentía mal.

Las cosas cambiaban cuando se trataba de cientos de personas. Seguía sin temer a hablar en publico, pero no podía permanecer rodeado por ellas por demasiado tiempo.

Algunos dirían que fuera suerte que el peliblanco escogiera aquel momento para salir a tomar aire. Podía adjudicársele al hecho de que el conferencista era tedioso o a que ya llevaban cerca de 4 horas en el auditorio.

Pero, siendo completamente sinceros, aquello solo podía ser obra de un poder divino. Era el momento de saldar cuentas con los dioses.

* * *

-¿Seto-chan?

El aludido había estado ocupado frunciendo el entrecejo y lanzándole miradas asesinas a su novio y a la cajera. Sin embargo, al escuchar aquella voz…

-¿Ariadna?

Sin duda era ella. Un poco mayor, con unos pocos kilos de mas, pero con la misma sonrisa de lunática de hacía 10 años. Seto se sorprendió. Después de todo ese tiempo…

La sicóloga lo abrazo, antes de plantarle 2 sonoros besos en las mejillas y volverlo a abrazar, tal como cuando ambos eran mas jóvenes. Richard le dirigió una mirada desconfiada (y curiosa) pero no dijo nada.

-¡Que sorpresa verte por aquí!- exclamo ella, aun muy complacida y sonriente. El CEO no podía hablar. El reencuentro con la muchacha solo había puesto una idea en su cabeza… la posibilidad de que Ryou también estuviera en la ciudad.

"Ni siquiera lo pienses"

"Podría ser mi oportunidad…"

"Oh no, no lo será. Recuerda lo que paso hace 10 años"

La vocecilla tenía razón, sin duda, pero sus emociones estaban opacando completamente a su lado racional. Era difícil que eso le sucediera al gran Seto Kaiba, pero, cuando pasaba…

Para cuando el castaño reacciono, Richard acababa de presentarse con la "desconocida" y ella le informaba como se habían conocido. Luego, la joven volvió su atención a él.

-¿Qué andan haciendo por aquí?

-Vinimos a terapia de pareja, en el edificio de enfrente- informo el rubio, para enojo de su pareja. Aunque claro, la sicóloga no lo noto.

-Creí que habías dicho…- inicio ella, dirigiéndose al mayor.

-Ni siquiera me lo recuerdes- protesto él, recordando de pronto que se suponía que estaba de mal humor. Pero no podía evitarlo. La sola esperanza de reencontrarse con Ryou, lo hacía sentirse en las nubes…

-Espera un segundo… ¿Cuál es el nombre de su sicólogo?

-Kenji Oishi- respondio el menor, una vez mas, antes de que su novio pudiera siquiera abrir la boca.

-¡Bueno, debe ser el destino, Seto-chan!- exclamo ella, con su característica sonrisa "desquiciada"- ¡resulta que él es mi esposo!

Así, Richard y la muchacha comenzaron a charlar. Luego, se sentaron en una de las mesas a comer y posteriormente el mercadologo empezó a jugar con la hija pequeña de la sicóloga. Mas tarde, el marido de ésta se les unió y la platica se prolongo hasta altas horas de la noche.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Kaiba permaneció en silencio, hundido en sus conflictos emocionales. Usualmente, no le hubiera dado importancia al reencontrarse con su ex terapeuta.

Sin embargo, la leve probabilidad que aquello significaba…

* * *

-¿Ryou?

El chico miro a su alrededor, ligeramente sorprendido. No había esperado encontrar a nadie afuera del auditorio; después de todo, aquellos interesados en las conferencias ya estaban adentro y los que no, ya se habían marchado de la escuela.

-¿Mokuba?

Si, era él. Mayor, mas guapo y con el cabello mas corto, pero indudablemente él. Ryou le sonrió amargamente. Después de tantos años… Uno pensaría que es…

_¿Imposible encontrárnoslo aquí? _

Si. No creí que siguieran viviendo en Nueva Jersey.

_¿Sabes lo que esto significa, hikari? ¡Es una señal…!_

Si, probablemente lo era, pero el peliblanco aun no estaba listo para admitirlo. Además, podía tratarse de una simple coincidencia. Quizás Mokuba había tenido que ir por unos papeles a la universidad; aquello no significaba necesariamente que Seto…

_¿Puedes dejar de ser tan negativo? ¡¿No ves el regalo que los dioses han vuelto a poner en nuestro camino?!_

Tenía razón, claro esta, pero no podía evitar el negativismo. Había pasado tanto tiempo… Su deseo de volver a Seto había crecido día con día, hasta el punto de lastimarlo horriblemente, pero…

No. No podía. No había lugar para la esperanza.

Además, se supone que voy a casarme…

_¡¿Podemos dejar esa farsa para otra ocasión?! Además, ¡esta mañana…!_

El yami opto por dejar aquella platica para después y se dispuso a tomar control del cuerpo de su hikari. Había tantas preguntas que necesitaba hacerle a Mokuba…

Desafortunadamente, con los años, sus poderes de la sombra se habían ido debilitando, haciendo esa tarea casi imposible sin el consentimiento del hikari. El yami suspiro, abatido. No obstante, se sentía optimista. Había perdido una batalla… pero no la guerra.

Una pequeña conversación inicio, versando sobre temas superficiales. El peliblanco no pregunto por Seto y el menor no lo menciono.

Sin embargo, la llama de la esperanza había resurgido, sin importar lo que Ryou quisiera pensar…

* * *

Y listo. ¿Qué tal? ¿Horrible? Si, sin duda. No pude evitarlo. Este capitulo estaba perfectamente planeado en mi cabeza y sin embargo, cuando quise escribirlo…

Así que, ¿quién quiere matarme?, si, se que la mayoría pensó que nuestro lindo par (trío) de tortolitos iban a reencontrarse pero… ¡soy malvada! Muahahahahaha. Aun falta algo de tiempo para que eso sucede… jeje

Aclaraciones: el principio tal vez es confuso, pero mi intención era que ambos párrafos fueran aplicables a este… ¿cuadrado amoroso? Jaja. ¿Qué otra cosa? Bueno, creo que es todo, pero cualquier duda pueden dejármela en un review (no olviden dejar su correo para que se las conteste!!)

En este capitulo trate de retomar el humor del primer fic (sin mucho éxito, debo agregar) pero mejorara, lo prometo. Y también tratare de volver a poner a los personajes "en personaje" porque quizás estén un poco OOC… (aunque creo que hay un buen motivo para ello)

En fin, no olviden dejarme su opinión. Si creen que es un capitulo espantoso y confuso, díganmelo y juro que lo cambiare. Yo misma no estoy muy satisfecha… no obstante, creo que, este ultimo borrador, fue el mejor que escribí…

Oh, y el adelanto para el próximo capitulo, se titulara: "¿señales?"

¡Hasta pronto!

XOXO


	12. ¿Señales?

Bien, aquí esta un nuevo capitulo. Creo que es considerablemente mejor que el anterior. Espero que les guste…

Oh, antes de empezar, una pequeña aclaración. He decidido que la "conciencia" de Seto estará apareciendo constantemente en este fic, así que he decidido daré una notación. así que, de ahora en adelante, lo que la vocecilla dice estará **así**y lo que Kaiba piensa estará _así._

Ahora, antes de empezar, gracias a mis reviewers: Evangeline (no te preocupes por lo de tu correo, me las ingeniare para contestarte aquí… jaja), Rena ryuugu (si, la escuela es una lata… yo suelo ignorar tareas y exámenes en favor de mis fics… jaja) y Angelus-Diabolos Kara.

Ah, otra cosa, ¿alguien sabe si escribí bien Kul Elna? Creo que no. Pero no recuerdo como es…

* * *

Yugioh y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

Capitulo 2

¿Señales?

_**La posada estaba llena a reventar. Lo cual era normal, considerando que la mañana siguiente era día de mercado en la ciudad principal y en aquella pequeña villa, muchos comerciantes se detenían a pasar la noche.**_

_**El tabernero estaba ocupado sirviendo en la barra. Se trataba de un hombre de unos 50 años, alto y fornido. Miraba a su alrededor, buscando clientes lo suficientemente borrachos como para ser propensos a iniciar una pelea. No había ninguno a la vista. Suspiró, considerablemente mas tranquilo. Quizás la noche terminaría sin ninguna sorpresa…**_

_**-¿Noche agitada?**_

_**De acuerdo, olviden eso. Sin duda, el recién llegado estaría cargado con ellas…**_

_**-Bakura- dijo, a modo de saludo, con un breve movimiento de cabeza. El rey ladrón le sonrío. Él y el posadero se conocían de hacia varios años. De hecho, uno podría decir que el peliblanco era "copropietario" de aquel lugar…**_

_**El ladrón ordeno una cerveza y se retiro a una esquina de la taberna. Quería estar solo. No, mas bien, necesitaba estar solo. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar…**_

_**Mañana sería el gran día. Veinticuatro años de planes por fin darían frutos. El problema era, que no estaba seguro de que eso fuera lo que debía hacer. Había pasado la mañana en su antigua villa, con los fantasmas de Kul Elna murmurando a su oído, llenándole la mente de ideas de venganza. Contagiándose de su odio y de su dolor.**_

_**Pero había algo que las convincentes voces de los espíritus no habían logrado que olvidara. O, mas bien, alguien. Un alto clérigo del faraón. Un muchacho joven, de unos 18 años, castaño y de hermosísimos ojos azules, por quien el rey ladrón sentía un intenso (**__amor__**) cariño**__._

_**Y era eso justamente lo que lo hacia dudar. Había pospuesto el momento de su venganza por años, solo por él. Pero la situación se había vuelto insostenible. Sin embargo, no había perdido la esperanza…**_

_**Aunque sabía muy bien que, en el momento en que se plantara delante del faraón, ya no habría marcha atrás. Si escogía continuar, la próxima vez que viera a Seth, sería como enemigos. Y, si la situación lo demandaba…**_

_**-Tendré que matarlo.**_

_**Sus palabras se perdieron entre el ruido de la posada. La idea era espantosa. Asesinar a su amante… ¿qué tan bajo podía caer…?**_

_**Pero era inevitable. Siempre lo habían sabido. Y ahora, el destino los había alcanzado.**_

* * *

Podía escuchar los leves sollozos. Claro, dado que el espíritu de la sortija carecía de un cuerpo físico, esto podría parecer imposible. Pero, en la mente del hikari, sus lamentos resonaban con fuerza.

¿Yami?

Probablemente todo era producto de su imaginación, pero para ambos era muy real. Las 2 habitaciones mentales, unidas por un estrecho pasillo oscuro. Ryou estaba de pie, afuera de la habitación de YB. La puerta estaba perfectamente bien cerrada, evitando que el muchacho pudiera abrir. Podía escuchar al yami lamentarse, pero no podía entrar a consolarlo.

¿Yami? Volvió a llamar a la puerta. Nada. Intento forzarla, también sin éxito. ¿Qué podía hacer? Sentía la desolación de su contraparte y lo único que deseaba era ofrecerle su apoyo incondicional.

_Estoy bien, hikari. No te preocupes._

Era una mentira. Pero decidió no discutir. Quizás, por el momento, debía dejarlo solo. Era normal que no tuviera ganas de hablar con nadie. En especial, después de un sueño así…

* * *

Era una imagen patética. Hincado en el suelo, con el cabello alborotado cubriéndole en rostro y gruesas lagrimas empapando sus mejillas. ¿Cuándo había sido la ultima vez que había llorado…?

No podía evitarlo. Aquel recuerdo lo había destrozado. Los dioses eran crueles. Después de haberle ofrecido una esperanza… ¡le enviaban eso! ¡Tenían que restregarle en la cara que había sido un tonto, un egoísta, un…!

Suspiró. Vaya, ¿quién lo diría?, ¡el gran rey ladrón, completamente derrotado por una simple memoria! Cualquiera que lo conociera, diría que le era imposible el llorar. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, en su oscura habitación mental, sollozando.

Se levanto, pero sus rodillas no resistían su peso, haciéndolo caer de nuevo. Se sentía muy mal… tal vez debería haber dejado que su hikari lo ayudara… ¡No! ¡Eso jamás! ¡Ya era suficientemente humillante que el "pequeño" lo hubiera escuchado, como para que además le permitiera verlo así! Tan abatido, tan derrotado, tan… miserable.

El sueño vino a él, como un ofrecimiento de misericordia de los dioses. Al parecer, ya se habían burlado lo suficiente de él. El peliblanco se sentía herido de muerte y sin embargo…

Mejor dormir para intentar olvidar. Si, eso sería lo mejor…

* * *

_**Los pasillos estaban desiertos, lo cual era normal, considerando la hora. Los 6 guardianes de los artículos del milenio conversaban en voz baja, mientras caminaban con rumbo a sus aposentos. Parecía que la noche sería tranquila y sin sobresaltos.**_

_**-Hasta mañana.**_

_**La rápida despedida no sorprendió a nadie. A ultimas fechas, Seth pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo encerrado en su habitación, solo. Sus compañeros se habían acostumbrado, así que no lo cuestionaban al respecto.**_

_**Recostado sobre su cama, permitía que los recuerdos lo invadieran. Estaba agotado, física, mental y emocionalmente. Lo único que deseaba era dormir… aunque sospechaba que aquella sería otra larga noche de insomnio. No quería pensar en nada, pero no podía evitarlo.**_

_**Suspiró. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? El momento decisivo había llegado. Había pasado la mañana entera hablando con Mahado, asegurándose de que la seguridad del palacio era suficiente, en un vano intento de aplacar sus temores. Aunque sabía que todas las precauciones serían inútiles.**_

_**No era la vida del faraón lo que lo consternaba. ¡Claro que no! Lo que le robaba el sueño era la idea de que, una vez que Bakura se presentara frente al monarca, todo habría acabado oficialmente. Tendría que dejar de verlo como su amado y empezar a reconocerlo como su enemigo. Y, si la ocasión lo ameritaba…**_

_**-Tendré que matarlo.**_

_**¡Como dolía el solo pensamiento! ¿Por qué los dioses eran tan crueles? ¿Por qué le habían permitido esperanzarse, para después dejarlo caer de esa manera? ¡No podría hacerlo! ¡Simplemente no podría! Y, entonces…**_

_**-Antes me matare a mi mismo.**_

_**Condenar su alma inmortal. ¿Sería mas fácil? No. ¿Sería menos doloroso? … No. Entonces, ¿por qué…?**_

_**Sencillamente, porque se volvería loco de espanto si le causase algún daño al mayor. El peliblanco no dudaría un segundo en acabar con su vida si se interponía en su camino. Tenía motivos poderosos para hacerlo. Pero Seth no. No tenía nada mas por lo cual vivir…**_

_**Aquella noche, la mas angustiosa de su vida, no le traería nada bueno.**_

* * *

El dolor que le apretaba el pecho era espantoso. Podía sentir las lágrimas en sus ojos, pero no iba a dejarlas salir. Por lo menos, no aun.

Se levanto y se dirigió a su estudio. Una vez ahí, cerro la puerta con delicadeza, para no hacer ruido. Segundos después, se dejo caer en el suelo y sus lagrimas cayeron.

**No deberías atormentarte por esto**

¿Cómo no hacerlo? A donde quiera que iba, y en todo lo que hacía, el recuerdo de su querido peliblanco lo seguía, como un implacable y terrible fantasma. No podía escapar (y, a decir verdad, no sabía si quería hacerlo…)

**Aun cuando volvieras a verlo, ¡él ya no te ama! ¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo?**

¿Acaso era verdad? No podía creerlo. No quería creerlo. Había una esperanza. Minúscula, si, pero esperanza al fin y al cabo.

**Eres patético**

Claro. En ese momento, era la imagen mas patética de la historia. Nadie que lo viera pensaría que ese era el gran Seto Kaiba. Sin embargo, era inevitable. Su dolor era demasiado.

**Levántate y vuelve a la cama** protesto su conciencia, de mala gana y el muchacho casi podía verla voltear los ojos, en un ademán desesperado. **Necesitas dormir**

Pero, ¿cómo conciliar el sueño? ¿Cómo intentar descansar, sabiendo que aquellos sueños (memorias) lo atormentarían en cuanto cerrara los ojos? No obstante, obedeció. Intentaría dormir… y, con algo de suerte, olvidar…

* * *

Se levantó de mal humor. No se miro en el espejo, pues sabía la imagen que este le regresaría. En su lugar, miro su calendario. 14 de Marzo. El día Blanco. Claro, era una celebración atípica de EU, así que no creía que hubiera nada en la ciudad que pudiera recordarle lo que aquel día significaba…

Pero aquello no era necesario. La larga y dolorosa noche había sido mas que suficiente. Suspiró y se dirigió a tomar un baño.

En fin, mejor prepararse para "seguir con su vida"

* * *

-No luces muy bien.

YB solo gruño, a modo de respuesta, mientras el novio de su hikari intentaba de convencerlo de comer algo. Su sueño había sido intranquilo y lo había dejado mas agotado que descansado. Ryou, sin embargo, había decidido "tomarse el día libre", en su habitación mental, permitiendo que un muy cansado (e irritable) ex ladrón de tumbas tuviera en control de su cuerpo.

Por su parte, Hiroshi estaba acostumbrado a lo que el llamaba "la doble personalidad" de su querido. No obstante, aquella personalidad un tanto gruñona y malvada, no le agradaba demasiado…

-¿Estas seguro de que quieres ir a trabajar?

_No, quiero dormir._

Solo tienes que ir a la escuela y pasar todo el día en mi oficina.

Sonaba fácil. Pero no quería hacerlo. Además, el nuevo trabajo de su contraparte, como profesor en la universidad, le parecía demasiado aburrido…

¿Solo por esta vez…?

Ah, no. Ahí estaban esos encantadores e inocentes ojos de borrego a medio morir. Suspiró, resignado. Tendría que hacerlo…

-Me voy- anuncio, levantándose y tomando su saco. No se despidió del medico, aunque, claro esta, éste no lo esperaba. Simplemente murmuro una especie de adiós y le permitió marcharse.

_¿Acaso este día podría ser peor?_

Ah, pobre dulce e inocente yami. Aun no aprendía la lección de no retar al destino…

* * *

-Luces fatal, amor.

_¿Tu crees?_

Lucho por contener la respuesta irónica. ¿Acaso creía que no lo había notado? Desde que se había bañado y mirado al espejo, se había dado cuenta de lo terrible de su aspecto. Tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos (de tanto llorar), con unas ojeras muy pronunciadas. Sin embargo, no dijo nada, sino que se limito a continuar bebiendo su café.

-Quizás deberías quedarte en casa.

La idea sonaba tentadora, pero no podía hacerlo. Había muchos proyectos que revisar y coordinar. Miro a Richard, quien en ese momento se había colocado sobre su regazo, con una encantadora sonrisa, antes de inclinarse para besarlo en la nariz.

-En serio, creo que alguien mas podría hacerse cargo…

No. Nadie podía reemplazarlo. Además, necesitaba ir a trabajar. Distraer su mente de sus dolorosos pensamientos…

-Estaré bien.

-Bueno…- murmuro el rubio, levantándose y dirigiéndose a lavar los trastes- solo recuerda que debes pasar por Mokuba a las 6 de la tarde. Él y su amiga…

Ah, claro. Había olvidado aquel pequeño y estresante detalle de que tenía que ir por su hermano menor y Shizuka. No tenía ni idea de que hacía la joven en la ciudad, ni porque Mokuba se había ofrecido a acompañarla a la universidad, pero…

Se puso de pie y murmuro una rápida despedida, antes de salir.

_La ventaja es que este día no puede empeorar, ¿cierto?_

Ah, ¿es que nunca aprendería…?

* * *

-¡¿Qué quieren?!

Los aterrorizados estudiantes observaron a su profesor, al tiempo que retrocedían hasta una esquina. Al parecer, el peliblanco estaba de muy mal humor… ¡pero era él quien les había pedido que entregaran sus trabajos finales ese día, en su oficina!

Una chica pelirroja se acerco a él, tímidamente, mientras murmuraba una disculpa por molestarlo y luego le explicaba lo que estaban haciendo ahí. El mayor pronto perdió su (poca) paciencia y, arrebatándole el trabajo a la muchacha, les ordeno que salieran.

Sus demás compañeros se apresuraron a depositar sus ensayos en el escritorio, antes de prácticamente salir corriendo. YB se mantuvo enviándoles miradas asesinas hasta que la puerta se hubo cerrado.

No había necesidad de ser grosero, yami.

_Entonces tu debiste encargarte de la situación._

El ex ladrón de tumbas suspiro, antes de volver a recargar su cabeza contra la mesa y cerrar los ojos. Con algo de suerte, podría regresar a su siesta…

* * *

-Tienen que estar bromeando.

Los aterrados empleados permanecieron en sus lugares, mirando con preocupación al CEO. Su tono era peligrosamente bajo, lo que los hacía suponer que estaban en serios problemas.

-Señor… no es nuestra culpa…- inicio una de ellos, con voz temblorosa. Su jefe, sin embargo, ni siquiera lo miro.

No podía ser cierto. Simplemente, no podía. ¡Después de 10 años…! ¡Eso no podía estar sucediendo! Perder esa inversión…

-¿Kaiba-sama? ¿Quiere que…?

-Salgan todos- ordeno y sus asistentes estuvieron encantados de obedecer. Por su parte, el empresario continuo observando el vacío, demasiado estupefacto como para pensar con claridad.

La noticia le había caído de sorpresa. Pero había extraña sensación de _deja vu_ en ella. ¿Por qué? No podía explicarlo. Era algo que sentía en cada fibra de su ser, pero que no podría entender.

Finalmente, después de 10 años, después de lo que él había perdido por hacer ese negocio… Antoni Damar iba a retirar su inversión de su compañía. Y, junto con él, se irían todos los accionistas españoles. No era el fin del mundo, sin duda, aunque…

Diez años atrás, Seto había permitido que el avión de Ryou se le fuera, todo por su junta con el español. ¡Había perdido tanto en ese día! ¡Y había ganado tan poco! ¡15 mil malditos euros! ¿No se había quejado por ello una y otra vez a lo largo de este tiempo? Y ahora… iba a perder ese dinero…

Recargo su cabeza sobre ambas manos y cerro los ojos. Estaba tan agotado… necesitaba pensar. Pero no podía hacerlo. Había demasiadas cosas dando vueltas por su cabeza…

No obstante, una de ellas resonaba con entusiasmo y cierta "crueldad"… ¿Sería aquello una señal?

* * *

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien…

Richard murmuraba palabras de aliento a su oído, al tiempo que lo sujetaba de las manos y lo besaba con suma ternura. Él, por su parte, permanecía ajeno a todo ello. Su cerebro estaba sufriendo de un apagón temporal.

**Eso sucede con mucha frecuencia últimamente**

_No necesito de tu 'apoyo moral' en este momento_

La pareja estaba de pie afuera del auto, recargados contra éste, mientras esperaban que el menor de los Kaiba se dignara a llegar. Lo cual no sería pronto, al parecer…

De pronto, fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. No fueron mas de 5 segundos, pero aquello lo hizo sentir tan tranquilo y tan súbitamente lleno de energía que el castaño lo interpretaba como un regalo de los dioses.

Su mirada se encontró con un par de ojos color chocolate. Mantuvo la vista fija en ellos, sorprendido y complacido. Por cinco gloriosos segundos. Después de eso, un grupo de estudiantes paso en esa dirección y, cuando éstos desaparecieron, aquellos bellos ojos también se habían desvanecido.

Pero estaba completamente seguro de lo que había visto. Aquella tarde de verano, justamente a las 5.54, su camino se había vuelto a cruzar con el de Ryou Bakura.

* * *

_¡Era él! ¡Oh, por todos los dioses, hikari, era él!_

No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no…

_¡Era él! ¡Era él!_

No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no…

Ryou caminaba a toda velocidad entre la multitud, mientras repetía aquello en su mente, como un mantra. Estaba en completo estado de negación. ¿Acababa de ver lo que creía? No, no era posible…

_¡Déjame ir hacia él!_

El chico había recuperado el control de su cuerpo justo a tiempo, ya que algo le decía que, si se hubiera tardado una sola fracción de segundo mas, su yami se hubiera lanzado a perseguir al CEO.

No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no…

El ex rey ladrón se daba perfectamente cuenta de lo insalvable de su situación. Tenía que darse por vencido (por el momento).

Pero, lo verdaderamente importante era que, en aquel Día Blanco, él y Seto se habían "reencontrado".

* * *

_**Well I wonder**__**, could it be?**_

_**When I was dreaming 'bout you baby**_

_**You were dreaming of me**_

_**Call me crazy, call me blind**_

_**To still be suffering is stupid after all of this time**_

La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza el parabrisas, causando un ruido infernal. O quizás solo era la pesadez de su alma lo que hacia que el mundo pintara un panorama gris. No importaba. Subió el volumen, tratando de ocultar el sonido de la lluvia, mientras pisaba el acelerador a fondo. Entre mas distancia pudiera interponer entre él y la universidad, mejor.

Había sido él. No había duda de ello. Pero la idea lo aterraba. No estaba listo para enfrentarlo. No aun. ¡Demonios! ¿Acaso lo estaría algún día? Probablemente no. Sin embargo, eso no importaba. Lo único que deseaba era huir. Tan rápido como pudiera. Tan lejos como se le permitiera. Aunque… ¿podía hacer algo contra la fuerza todopoderosa del destino?

_**Well hey**_

_**So much I need to say**_

_**Been lonely since the day**_

_**The day you went away**_

_**So sad but true**_

_**For me there's only you**_

_**Been crying since the day**_

_**The day you went away**_

¿Estaría sintiendo lo mismo? ¿La misma mezcla de dicha y sufrimiento? ¿Estaría tan confundido como él? ¿Qué estaría pensando? ¿Intentaría buscarlo, de nuevo?

No… eso no. Si sus ojos no lo engañaban, el castaño había estado esperando junto a alguien mas. Abrazados, el mas pequeño besándolo con ternura… ¡como dolía! ¡Después de tanto tiempo, aun dolía!

Hubiera deseado ser él quien abrazaba al CEO y lo cubría de besos, mientras esperaban la llegada de Mokuba (o, al menos, sospechaba que era a él a quien aguardaban). Hubiera querido ser él quien murmurara palabras tiernas a su oído. Hubiera preferido…

¿No vas a decirme algo?

Silencio. Pero no era que su yami le estuviera aplicando la ley del hielo. Era que simplemente, el otro estaba demasiado sorprendido y confuso como para responder.

Freno, cuando la luz cambio a rojo. Lluvia. Lluvia torrencial. ¿Por qué había una sensación de _deja vu_ en todo aquello?

* * *

_**And we were letting go of something special**_

_**Something we'll never have again**_

_**I know, I guess I really really know**_

Algo estaba mal. Ni Richard, ni Mokuba podían precisar con exactitud de que se trataba, pero sabían que algo no andaba bien. Seto estaba mas silencioso que nunca. Y manejaba de una manera endiablada. ¿Qué había visto? ¿Qué era lo que lo había alterado tanto?

Ninguno lo sabía. El rubio no conocía a peliblanco y el "niño" no había estado ahí en el momento del "encuentro". Pasaría algún tiempo antes de que pudieran atar cabos…

_**Well hey**_

_**So much I need to say**_

_**Been lonely since the day**_

_**The day you went away**_

_**So sad but true**_

_**For me there's only you**_

_**Been crying since the day**_

_**The day you went away**_

Y mientras tanto, el corazón del mayor se hundía en su soledad y pesar. Había sido él; no lo dudaba ni un poco. Pero la idea lo hacía sentirse terriblemente solo. Cansado. Muerto. Era extraño; siempre había pensado que el día que se "reencontrara" con su amado, su vida adquiriría un nuevo brillo.

No era así. Por el contrario, era como si una nueva sombra se hubiera extendido sobre él. El dolor lo embriagaba. Pero tenía que ser fuerte. Tenía que resistir… Por él. Por Richard. Por Mokuba. Por su futuro. Porque no podía seguir viviendo en el pasado.

Y no obstante… aquella lluvia le estaba haciendo las cosas aun mas difíciles en aquella tarde…

_**Why do we never know what we've got 'til it's gone**_

_**How could I carry on?**_

_**The day you went away**_

_**Cause I've been missing you so much I have to say**_

_**Been crying since the day**_

_**The day you went away…**_

* * *

-¡Maldición!

Una vuelta forzada, para evitar pasar la calle. El auto derrapa y se estrella contra un poste de luz. No esta herido, pero el coche no volverá a arrancar…

Busca el celular y no lo encuentra. ¿Lo habrá dejado en la oficina? Seguramente. Deberá caminar hasta el departamento. Con algo de buena suerte, a pesar de las gotas de agua que caen con fuerza, no se enfermara.

Baja e inicia su camino. Su ropa y su cabello se empapan. Hace una nota mental de llamar al seguro en cuanto este en casa. Sus pasos se hacen mas pesados. Una sola idea inunda su mente.

_¿Lo notas?_

Claro que si. Es una pregunta capciosa, mas no irónica. Ambos lo sienten. No, mas bien, ambos lo saben. No puede haber ninguna otra explicación.

Es una señal.

* * *

¡Y fin! ¡Es tan largo! Pero creo que esta muy bien. Estaba muy inspirada… y, como notaron, volví al drama. ¡No puedo evitarlo! En mi extraña y retorcida mente, los romances frustrados son muy divertidos… (no me pregunten porque…)

En fin, ¿qué les pareció? Creo que esta vez no hay nada que aclarar, aunque claro, cualquier duda, ¡háganmela saber! Intentare actualizar lo antes posible porque tengo una nueva idea dando vueltas en mi cabeza y, antes de que mi nueva inspiración supere a mi fuerza de voluntad, quiero acabar esto para no dejarlo incompleto (como el resto de mis fics… jeje)

El próximo capitulo se titulara "¿Coincidencias?" y, ¿qué creen que pasara? ¿Creen poder adivinarlo?

Jeje, bueno, ¡hasta pronto! ¡No olviden dejarme su opinión!

XOXO.


	13. ¿Coincidencia?

¡Un nuevo capitulo! Personalmente, estoy satisfecha con la narrativa, aunque estoy empezando a temer que me he vuelto "repetitiva". ¿Qué opinan?

Oh, y lamento no haber actualizado antes pero tuve un fin de semana… agitado.

Quiero agradecer a mis reviewers: Evangeline (no es ninguna molestia, después de todo, le vivo muy agradecida a mis reviewers… además, que bueno que te halla gustado el capitulo anterior!) y Rena ryuugu (no es ningún problema… de verdad me agrada responderles a mis reviewers… ¡y no puedo creer que leas los fics en la escuela! Alguna vez lo intente pero… bueno, dejémoslo en que fue un fracaso… jeje)

En fin, Yugioh y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Capitulo 3

¿Coincidencias?

Música. Baile. Bebidas. Noche. Una combinación perfecta y seductora, sin importar como lo veas. O donde estés. O con quien estés…

Y mas si tienes 25 años. Y eres atractivo. Y te sientas en la barra, con aire inocente (y algo ausente) mirando a tu alrededor, con una débil sonrisa jugueteando en tus labios. Umm… una imagen MUY tentadora…

-¿Puedo invitarte un trago?

-En realidad estoy esperando a alguien…

El pretendiente asiente con la cabeza y se aleja sin decir más. Sonríe un poco más, con más confianza. Pese a todo, sigue teniendo el mismo atractivo. Es bueno saberlo. Ahora, si tan solo pudiera aplicarlo…

La noche aun es joven. Ya habrá una nueva oportunidad.

* * *

Intoxicante. Delicioso. Placentero. Son las únicas palabras que se le ocurren para describir el ambiente. Se siente a gusto, pese a que no esta contento. Una mejor compañía sin duda lo ayudaría en este aspecto.

Algunos dirían que, con casi 33 años, ya era un poco… eh… "viejo" para acudir a un lugar así. Pero definitivamente no se veía de su edad. Además, cuando bailaba… había un aire muy apasionante en aquello…

Sus miradas se encontraron por unos segundos, antes de que el más joven la desviara, algo nervioso y sonrojado. Sonrió, y, como un animal asechando a su presa, se acerco a él, tomando varios rodeos.

Se recargo en la barra junto al mas joven y pidió un trago. Le lanzo un vistazo apreciativo, causando un mayor sonrojo del otro.

Si, sin duda, aun tenía el don…

* * *

-¿Esperas a alguien?

Se ha inclinado un poco hacia él, para murmurar a su oído, pues el ruido del lugar podía perder sus palabras. El menor le mira nervioso y echa un ultimo vistazo a su alrededor, como temeroso de que alguien lo vea.

-En realidad… espero a mi novio- la ultima palabra ha salido en un murmullo bajo, como si no quisiera decirla. Lo cual era una clara indicación de que estaba (aunque fuera tan solo un poco) interesado.

-Yo también- contesta, antes de ordenar otra bebida y acercarse un poco mas- aunque creo que aun tardara… Mientras tanto, ¿qué dices si me acompañas?

Una sonrisa coqueta y su consentimiento. El mayor le ofrece el otro trago a su compañero. Brindan y beben. Una escena común, en cualquier bar o antro del mundo. Y, sin embargo…

-¿Puedo preguntar tu nombre?- dice, mientras lo arrastra a la pista de baile, sujetándolo por la muñeca.

-Richard. ¿Y el tuyo?

-Hiroshi.

Oh, cruel destino. ¿Coincidencia? No. Más bien, era inevitable.

* * *

Eran las 7 de la tarde y aun no salía de su oficina. No es que tuviera trabajo pendiente (por el contrario, incluso había casi terminado el correspondiente al lunes) pero no quería salir. O, más bien, no quería estar donde se suponía que estuviera.

Le había prometido que iría. Y de verdad que tenía toda la intención, mas no podía reunir el "valor" necesario. Estos últimos días, se había estado moviendo por inercia. Comía, dormía y trabajaba por instinto, sin darse completamente cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Estaba muy trastornado.

Había sido él, ¿verdad? O acaso, ¿lo había imaginado todo? No estaba seguro. Su certeza había desaparecido aquella misma tarde, en cuanto llego a casa. Nada estaba claro ya.

Se levanto y se asomo por la ventana, algo resignado a su suerte. No podía seguir prolongando la espera. En cualquier momento, Richard llamaría para reclamarle y decirle que llevaba en aquel bar una hora. Luego lo amenazaría con marcharse a casa. Lo cual sonaba bien, a decir verdad…

Pero no era lo correcto. El mercadologo no lo merecía. Por el contrario, el chico merecía alguien que lo quisiera y lo colmara de atenciones. Seto no podía ser esa persona y lo sabía muy bien, aunque no podía dejarlo ir. Al menos… no aun.

La esperada llamada no se presento. Bien, eso significaba que no la estaba pasando tan mal solo. Quizás podía dejarlo así otro rato. Entonces, tal vez podría darse el lujo de ir a casa, a tomar un baño, cambiarse de ropa e incluso comer algo.

Bien, su decisión estaba tomada. Richard tendría que esperar.

Aunque, en ese preciso instante, el rubio no iba a quejarse…

* * *

Siete en punto. Jamás había pasado tanto tiempo en la escuela. Miró la alta pila de reportes que se suponía que estuviera leyendo. No llevaba ni la mitad. Y, al paso que iba, aun tendría mucho trabajo para la próxima semana…

Pero no le importaba. Después de todo, necesitaba una distracción, ¿no? Y las tonterías que escribían sus alumnos servían bastante bien.

_No creo que ese sea el espíritu, yadonoushi._

Si, el yami estaba molesto. Aunque eso no le importaba. Además, creía que estaba dramatizando. Al fin y al cabo, no era ÉL a quien habían visto unos pocos días atrás…

_Oh, claro que era él._

No, no lo era. Punto final. Fin de la discusión. Ni una palabra más al respecto.

_Si, sigue diciéndote eso…_

Era una conversación inútil. Ryou estaba seguro de (no) tener la razón. Pero no iba a alegar más con su yami. No, ciertamente no.

Miro el reloj de nuevo y algo pareció hacer "click" en su mente. ¡Se había olvidado de Hiroshi! ¡Le había prometido que se verían en aquel lugar a las 6 y ahora…!

¡Demonios! ¡De verdad que había tenido toda la intención de ir! Pero… se le había olvidado. Un pequeño descuido. Oh, ¡pero no iba a creerle! Iba a enojarse y amenazarlo con irse a casa y… ¡ah, que mala suerte!

_Eres un caso perdido, hikari. ¿Crees que esta vez si termine contigo?_

Solo en tus sueños, ladrón de tumbas.

_Ah, ¡yo también te quiero mucho, Ryou-chan!_

No le gustaba el sarcasmo. Le recordaba días mas oscuros, cuando el espíritu podía encerrarlo en su habitación mental para intentar "destruir" al faraón.

_Sigue presionando tu suerte y esos días volverán…_

No volverían. No dudaba que el ex ladrón lo deseara, pero su poder se había reducido. No podía hacer eso.

Se levanto y se dispuso a tomar su abrigo, algo apresurado. Luego, noto algo. El medico aun no lo había llamado y gritado por teléfono. Eso quería decir que… ¿se la estaba pasando bien? ¿sin él?

Umm… bueno, entonces quizás no deba presionarme.

Con más calma, se dispuso a salir. Iría a casa, tomaría un baño y comería algo. Después se dirigiría al antro. Si, sonaba como un buen plan…

No obstante, lo que él creía que era decisión propia, era mas bien una jugada bien planeada por los dioses.

* * *

Richard's POV

Reímos al tiempo que ordenamos una nueva ronda de bebidas. Sé que no debería. Sé que debería estar preocupado por Seto, incluso quizás llamarlo y enojarme con él. Pero no puedo. A decir verdad, me la estoy pasando de maravilla. Así que, ¿para que "molestarlo"?

Hiroshi se inclina hacia mi, para decirme algo al oído, que no alcanzo a entender. Aunque supongo que realmente no importa. El alcohol ha comenzado a tener efecto sobre nosotros, así que la mitad de nuestra conversación no ha sido demasiado… "coherente".

Ha recargado su mano sobre mi cintura. Tal vez lo más correcto sería empujarlo con sutileza, pero no quiero hacerlo. Si he de ser sincero… ¡se siente tan bien!

¡¿Qué estoy diciendo?! ¡Demonios! ¡Tengo un novio! ¿no cuenta esto como infidelidad?

Es posible, sin embargo, en el instante en el que me acerca un poco mas a él, me olvido de todo. ¿Seto? ¿Cuál Seto? No conozco a ninguno…

Ojala fuera tan sencillo. Podría terminar con él, lo se. No creo que le importaría, de cualquier forma. No obstante…

Además, ¿no me dijo Hiroshi hace un rato que él también estaba esperando a su novio? Ah, mírennos. Bailando y bebiendo juntos. Muy cerca el uno del otro, pese a haber confesado que tenemos una pareja.

¿De verdad es tan malo? Es decir, ellos tienen en parte la culpa por dejarnos esperando tanto tiempo, ¿no? Realmente no es nuestra culpa el buscar algo de "consuelo".

Sé que son excusas. Tristes y patéticas. Que no justifican nuestras acciones, pero no puedo evitar pensar…

¿No será todo esto obra del destino?

* * *

Hiroshi's POV.

Regresamos a la pista del baile, sonriendo. Cada diez o quince minutos, más gente entra al bar, llenándose este pronto, "forzándonos" a bailar más pegados.

¡Oh, ¿a quien quiero engañar?! De acuerdo, nos hemos acercado más por voluntad propia, pero si Ryou llega en este momento, ¡esa será mi excusa!

No es que crea que va a llegar. He perdido la esperanza desde hace un rato. Aunque no me quejo; Richard es una maravillosa compañía. Agradable, simpático, encantador. Si, puedo imaginarme "tener algo" con él…

Ah, los años no me han cambiado. Con mi novio soy bastante obediente y sumiso, pero cuando él no esta cerca… supongo que aun puedo actuar como un Casanova.

Lo cual no es malo. Sin embargo, a veces me pregunto si lo hago por el placer de la caza (como lo hacía años antes de conocer a Ryou) o por mera venganza. Debo confesar que, la mayor parte del tiempo, es por la segunda razón.

Mis manos están en su cintura, amenazando con "resbalarse" ligeramente. No se que tan buena idea sea. Quizás se enoje. Y si se va, me quedare muy triste y solo.

No debería. De verdad que no. Este chico parece una buena persona y no es precisamente del estilo de "amante por una noche". Aunque…

¡No, no, no! ¡Tengo novio! ¡Y él también! De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, tal vez ni siquiera deberíamos estar aquí. Tal vez no debimos empezar a hablar hace rato…

No obstante, no puedo evitar pensar que todo esto es una gran coincidencia…

* * *

POV Normal.

Las 9 de la noche. Si, era muchísimo mas tarde la hora acordada. Pero la llamada seguía sin suceder. Seto comenzaba a sentirse algo consternado. ¿Le habría pasado algo? Era el único motivo que se le ocurría. A menos que… ¿estuviera con alguien mas?

_Nah… eso no._

**¿Cómo estas tan seguro?**

_Richard no haría eso._

Bueno, no, pero Richard tampoco pasaba tanto tiempo sin hablarle por teléfono. ¿Quizás estaba demasiado molesto? Era una posibilidad, aunque improbable. Si eso hubiera sido ya estaría en casa, ¿no?

**Como siempre, tu lógica es envidiable.**

Si, había captado el sarcasmo, mas no iba a discutir. No estaba de humor. Tenía otras cosas mejores que pensar.

**Espero que no esté pensando en terminar contigo, Seto Kaiba.**

Él también lo esperaba. ¿O no? No estaba seguro, una parte de él (la que quería correr a buscar a cierto peliblanco), sería muy feliz si eso pasaba. La otra mitad (la que no quería estar solo), se deprimiría horriblemente.

**¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerlo esperar por tanto tiempo? ¡Y, peor aun, en su cumplemes!**

Suspiró. De verdad no quería seguir hablando al respecto. Además, acababan de llegar al bar y ahora el Valet Parking recibía su auto. Se encamino a la entrada, con paso firme y seguro.

Estaba a punto de completarse aquella jugada maestra.

* * *

Era un poquitín tarde. ¡Pero solo un poquito! Seguramente, Hiroshi no se molestaría por ello, ¿verdad? Bueno, aun no había marcado, lo que significaba que estaba bien, ¿correcto?

_Si, probablemente esté con alguien mas…_

Siento decepcionarte, pero lo dudo.

_¿Por qué le tienes tan poca fe? Es joven, atractivo, con una muy lucrativa profesión…_

El hikari volteo los ojos e ignoro a su contraparte. No quería alegar tonterías. Además, ¿cuáles eran las posibilidades reales de que su novio…?

_¿De verdad quieres una respuesta?_

No, Hiroshi no lo haría. Ni siquiera por venganza. El medico no podía hacerle daño a una mosca, mucho menos intentar desquitarse, usando a un "inocente" tercero.

_Oh, por favor, Ra, escucha mi suplica. Concédeme que el querido novio de mi hikari por fin se de cuenta de que no le conviene y lo deje…_

Muy gracioso, yami.

_¡No puedes culparme por intentarlo!_

Bufó, al tiempo que estacionaba el auto frente al bar. Era hora de enfrentarse a un (probablemente) sumamente molesto Hiroshi. Pero no le preocupaba (demasiado). Sin duda, nada podía salir mal, ¿cierto?

Y así, la ultima pieza quedo en su lugar.

* * *

Por su parte, los "pobres" y "abandonados" novios, habían dejado de bailar y se habían acomodado en una de las mesas de la parte de atrás, donde el ruido era menor y podían conversar a gusto.

Aunque era un riesgo. Después de todo, la zona estaba menos iluminada y se habían visto "obligados" a sentarse en un mismo sillón que era muy cómodo, pero no muy ancho… La cercanía era tentadora para ambos. Richard nunca había considerado siquiera el "ponerle el cuerno" a Seto. Ahora, sin embargo… Mientras tanto, para Hiroshi la situación era un poco mas fácil. Podía considerarlo todo como un "desquite", aunque la verdad, no estaba completamente seguro de que…

Pronto la situación se volvería insostenible. Ambos estaban seguros de ello. Sin embargo, no querían detenerse. No, había algo tan reconfortante y agradable en la presencia del otro… algo que ninguno de los 2 jamás había sentido…

Quizás estaban siendo demasiado cursis. Tal vez era solo la soledad lo que los había empujado a aquellos momentos. No obstante, sin duda, éstos se convertirían en dulces recuerdos…

Y, además, su "desconsideradas" parejas seguían sin aparecer…

* * *

Kaiba's POV

El lugar esta demasiado oscuro. ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser a media luz? ¡Jamás encontrare a Richard de esta manera!

Considero marcarle a su celular. Pero, con tanto ruido, es probable que no lo escuche. Así que tendré que hacerlo de la manera difícil…

Continuo caminando entre la multitud, consiguiendo varios empujones y protestas. No es que me importe, pero no es muy agradable…

Finalmente, decido acercarme a la barra, a ordenar una bebida. Además, desde ahí, espero tener una mejor vista de la pista. Quizás así pueda localizarlo.

De pronto, el tiempo parece comenzar a correr más lento. No estoy seguro de porque, pero todo parece ir en cámara lenta. Mis pies se sienten pesados y algo me impide respirar normalmente. Es como si el mundo entero se hubiera desvanecido…

La música ha cambiado. Y me horrorizo al descubrir que conozco la canción. ¿Por qué? Bueno, es sencillo. Es una canción que asocio con el día que mi mundo se puso boca abajo.

_**I know you like me (I know you like me)**_

_**I know you do (I know you do)**_

_**That's why whenever I come around she's all over you**_

Si. Esa fue la canción que me "impulso" a ponerme mi primera borrachera y que hizo que terminara besándome con Ryou en un callejón detrás del antro. ¿Coincidencia? Por alguna razón, no lo creo…

No obstante, no es momento para preocuparme por eso. Así que reanudo mi búsqueda (sin éxito alguno, en realidad…)

Ah, esta noche podría ponerse fea…

* * *

Bakura's POV

Hay demasiada gente aquí. No entiendo porque a Hiroshi le gusta tanto. Personalmente, me siento "engentado", aunque supongo que tendré que aguantarme; después de todo, llego unas pocas horas tarde…

Intento llamarle, pero no hay respuesta. Lo cual no me parece extraño, considerando todo el escándalo del lugar. Ah, habrá que hacerlo de la "manera antigua"

_¿No has pensado que quizás ya se fue?_

Nah, lo conozco como para saber que no lo haría.

Mi yami bufa molesto y yo también me enojo conmigo mismo. Eso sonó demasiado presuntuoso. ¿En que clase de persona horrible me he convertido?

Mis pasos me conducen hacia la barra. Supongo que pediré algo de tomar y esperare a que Hiroshi me encuentre. Sin duda, él tendrá más éxito que yo en su búsqueda. Tiene más "experiencia" al respecto…

Y de repente, es como si el mundo hubiera dejado de girar. Todo parece volverse mas pesado y me es difícil seguir caminando. Es extraño, pero…

_Escucha._

Obedezco, sin saber muy bien porque. Y entonces me doy cuenta. Aquella canción… ¡trae tantos recuerdos! Y son dolorosos. De un tiempo en el que creía que mi amor por Seto era meramente platónico y ahora…

_**And I know you want it (I know you want it)**_

_**It's easy to see (it's easy to see)**_

_**And in the back of your mind**_

_**I know you should be home with me**_

Aquella noche… me sentía tan solo. Y entonces, mi yami tuvo una loca idea y siguiendo sus instintos acabamos… ¡no, no debo recordar esas cosas! ¡solo me causare mas daño!

Demasiados recuerdos. Demasiados sentimientos. Una sola melodía. ¿Coincidencia? No. Destino.

Esta noche podría ponerse pesada…

* * *

POV Normal.

¿Alguna vez han caminado sin rumbo fijo? ¿Sin saber a donde van, pero moviéndose por instinto? ¿Cómo si algo los impulsara, aunque no pueden definirlo? Probablemente, irrevocable destino deberíamos llamarle a esta sensación.

Pasos desatinados que al final se unían en un solo camino. Diez años separados, pero las hebras inexorables del destino se habían vuelto a unir. Un momento. Una mirada. Un millón de sensaciones.

-¿Ryou?

-¿Seto?

Perfecta sincronía. Una sola palabra. Miles de significados ocultos.

Al fin, la espera ha terminado.

* * *

¡Fin! ¿Qué tal? No se, creo que repetí como mil veces "quizás", "tal vez" "coincidencia" y "destino". No estoy segura de si eso suena un poco repetitivo…

En fin, estoy satisfecha con el resultado. La ultima parte fue la mas difícil de escribir, aunque creo que capture la esencia que quería atrapar.

Bueno, creo que no hay nada que aclarar, espero que nada halla sido muy confuso… ¡gracias por leer y no olviden dejarme su opinión! Oh, y otra cosa, ¿sugerencia para el titulo del próximo capitulo? Me imagino que ya tienen una muy buena idea de lo que va a pasar… jaja

¡Hasta pronto!


	14. ¿Olvido?

¡Un nuevo capitulo! ¡Una mega disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar! Pero es que, entre la escuela, las tareas, los exámenes y el trabajo, ¡van a matarme! No he tenido tiempo de nada… Espero que el capitulo sea tan interesante y largo como para compensar la larga espera…

Quiero agradecer a mis reviewers, Evangeline (¿lazos? ¡suena magnifico! Pero creo que será el titulo del siguiente capitulo… muchas gracias por tu sugerencia), Rena ryuugu (agradezco tu sugerencia… creo el titulo actual tiene algo que ver con ella, aunque quizás mas adelante use uno mas parecido…) y skyland18 (¡muchas gracias por leer! Siempre es bueno tener nuevos reviewers…jaja)

En fin, sin mas preámbulos, Yugioh y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Capitulo 4

¿Olvido?

YB's POV

¡No puedo creerlo! Simplemente... ¡es imposible! ¡¿Como se atreve...?! Peor aun... ¡¿como lo ha logrado?!

Embisto la puerta con todas mis fuerzas, solo para comprobar lo que ya sospechaba. Mi no-tan-tierno y algo-malévolo hikari, me ha encerrado en mi habitación mental, como antes yo solía hacerlo. ¿En que momento descubrió como lograrlo? ¡no me lo pregunten a mi! ¡Estoy demasiado indignado como para pensar con claridad!

Sin embargo, aun le falta "pulir" su técnica. A pesar de mi enojo, debo confesar que me siento un tanto... orgulloso. Después de todo, tal parece que mi querido Ryou no es tan patético como alguna vez pensé.

Pero me estoy desviando del tema. ¿En que estaba? ¡Ah, claro, su técnica! Me refiero a que aun no logra bloquear completamente sus imágenes/pensamientos/sentimientos, así que se lo que esta haciendo, solo que no puedo intervenir... lo cual, probablemente, ahora que lo pienso, es mucho mas doloroso...

Recargo mi frente contra la fría puerta de metal. Me duele un poco el hombro con que intente derribarla (se que suena imposible, considerando que soy un espíritu, pero...) aunque nada de eso importa ahora. Mi atención esta completamente centrada en el chico (bueno, hombre) delante de nosotros.

No ha cambiado demasiado. Sus facciones se han endurecido un poco y comienzan a formársele "patas de gallo"; supongo que por los desvelos, el sol, poca comida y tanto trabajo. Así que deduzco que sigue siendo el mismo obsesivo-compulsivo de siempre.

Pero son los mismos ojos azules; claros, bellísimos, serenos. Es el mismo cabello castaño, un poco mas corto quizás, pero indiscutiblemente igual de suave. Como me provoca el lanzarme sobre él...besarlo... acariciarlo... y...

¡Yami!

Ah, me ha encerrado y aun así se atreve a husmear en mis pensamientos. No voy a decir nada. Debo conservar fuerzas…

Mi hikari habrá aprendido una cosa o dos en estos últimos 10 años. No obstante, aun le llevo varios siglos de experiencia...

* * *

POV Normal.

Permanecieron ahí, completamente estáticos, durante un minuto, poco mas, poco menos. Ninguno de los 2 podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Tenía que tratarse de una broma de mal gusto, de una mentira, ¡no podía ser verdad! Después de 10 años… ¡no podían reencontrarse así!

Seto hizo el primer movimiento. Un solo paso hacia enfrente, pero que, para la pareja de ex amantes, significaba millones de cosas y encerraba miles de sentimientos.

Ryou había querido retroceder y echarse a correr, pero no había podido. Había demasiada gente. Necesitaba huir cuanto antes. Era conciente de que había tenido mucha suerte de que su "instinto de supervivencia" reaccionara mas rápido que sus emociones, apresurándose a arrojar al yami a su habitación mental, antes de que éste hubiera podido reaccionar y lanzársele encima al CEO. Pero no sabía por cuanto tiempo resistiría.

-Ryou…- inicio el castaño, colocando una mano sobre su hombro y provocando que un delicioso escalofrío recorriera la espalda del aludido. Podía sentir un tremendo deseo surgir desde lo mas profundo de sus entrañas acompañado de…

¿Amor?

-Hola Seto- respondio él, con aire indiferente, mientras miraba a su alrededor, fingiendo desinterés- ¿Cómo has estado?

_¡¿Cómo que como has estado?! ¡¿es que eres tonto o que?!_

_¿Cómo has estado? ¿Después de 10 años, es todo lo primero que me dice?_

**¿Necesitas mas pruebas de que ya no le importas? De hecho, nunca te quiso …**

Embozó una mueca que quería simular una sonrisa, pero que resultaba muy dolorosa de ver. Sus ojos azules delataban su pena, mas el peliblanco no pareció notarlo. Estaba demasiado ocupado buscando a alguien…

-Muy bien, gracias. ¿Y tu?

Era una conversación muy frívola. La clase de platica que tienen 2 personas que realmente no se llevan muy bien, pero que, por cortesía, vuelven a saludarse cada que se encuentran en la calle.

-También.

Cortante. Frío. Desgarrador. Kaiba estaba seguro de que no podría continuar con aquella cruel farsa por mas tiempo. Necesitaba irse. Sin embargo, en contra de su sentido común, decidió continuar con aquella burla.

-No sabía que estabas en Nueva Jersey.

-Llegue hace 5 meses. Estoy dando una cátedra en Princeton.

Respondió con asombrosa indiferencia, partiendo el corazón del mayor. De verdad había esperado que ese reencuentro fuera diferente. Sin embargo, era obvio que Ryou ya lo había superado, desde hacia mucho tiempo atrás.

-Ah… que bien. Bueno, si me disculpas, estoy buscando a alguien- tenía que irse. No aguantaba un segundo mas. ¿Dónde había quedado su dulce y amado peliblanco? ¿Quién era este… "monstruo"? Ni siquiera YB, en sus arranques mas sicópatas y sanguinarios…

No, esperen, borren eso.

Pero el punto es… ¡Ryou no era así! ¿Qué había pasado en los últimos años que lo había cambiado tanto? Claro, Seto había errado un poco el camino, pero, ¿de verdad era una falta tan grave como para que el tiempo no hubiera borrado la ofensa?

-Claro. Yo también. Gusto en saludarte de nuevo, Seto.

Se dio la media vuelta, sin agregar nada mas y se alejo. El CEO permaneció en el mismo lugar, completamente atónito.

**Vas a estar bien, no te preocupes. Ahora, ve a buscar a Richard.**

Si, su querido y dulce Richard era justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Algo de estabilidad… y eso era precisamente lo que el mercadologo podía proporcionarle…

* * *

Podía escuchar los golpes. La forma en la que su yami arremetia contra la puerta mental, intentando tirarla y tomar el control de su cuerpo, para volver hacia Seto y decirle lo mucho que lo extrañaba…

Era muy difícil. Mantenerse sereno a lo largo de toda la conversación había sido casi imposible, pero creía que lo había logrado con bastante éxito. Después de todo, el derrumbarse, no era una opción. Si no había cedido 10 años atrás… ¿por qué habría de hacerlo ahora?

Deja de hacer eso. Vas a producirme una jaqueca.

No dio señales de escucharlo, sino que, al contrario, embistió con mas fuerza. En algún momento se cansaría o se lastimaría y entonces tendría que parar. Pero realmente no quería que eso ocurriera…

Yami… no vas a lograr nada.

_Debo intentarlo. Si tu puedes rendirte con tanta facilidad, yo no, hikari._

Tenía sentido. Había pasado 5000 años encerrado en una sortija solo para intentar vengarse del faraón. Por supuesto, el gran Rey Ladrón Bakura, no se dejaba vencer con facilidad.

Has lo que quieras.

Ah, ahí estaba Hiroshi. Lo había localizado finalmente, escondido prácticamente en una mesa de atrás. Y estaba con alguien. El peliblanco frunció el entrecejo y se apresuro a acercarse. Después de lo que acababa de ocurrir, lo que menos necesitaba era encontrar a su querido novio con alguien mas.

Después de todo, lo que en ese momento de verdad necesitaba, era un poco de consuelo…

* * *

No lo había visto venir. Había estado demasiado ocupado en su discusión interna, tratando de decidir si tomaba o no la mano del otro joven entre las suyas. No obstante, una vez que había tomado su decisión, el sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta, lo hizo reaccionar.

-¡Ryou! ¡Por fin llegas!

Richard observo al recién aparecido, con curiosidad. Por el recibimiento que le había dado Hiroshi, deducía que ese era su novio. Tuvo que contener un suspiro, porque aquello significaba…

El peliblanco le extendió su mano y el rubio se apresuro a estrecharla, antes de presentarse, con una encantadora sonrisa.

-¿Podemos irnos, Hiroshi?

Ah, iba a quedarse solo una vez mas… bueno, entonces quizás era hora de irse a casa. Tarde o temprano, Seto tendría que llegar a la mansión, ¿no?

-¡Pero acabas de llegar!- exclamo el medico, mirando de reojo a su acompañante. El mercadologo le sonrió tímidamente, como dándole a entender que no había ningún problema…

-Me siento mal y…

Se detuvo, su mirada clavada en alguien que se acercaba. Richard volteo, curioso y no pudo evitar embozar una enorme sonrisa al notar de quien se trataba.

-¡Seto!- exclamo, complacido, poniéndose de pie y colgándose del cuello del mayor.

_Hablando de situaciones incomodas…_

Ryou no respondio. No podía elaborar ideas coherentes. Toda la situación tenía un tinte de irrealidad… era imposible que…

Mientras divagaba, Richard acababa de presentar al doctor con el CEO. Kaiba había saludado amablemente, pero, como era su costumbre, no había agregado nada mas.

Se miraron y se "saludaron" con un movimiento de cabeza. Tal y como el resto de su "intercambio" de aquella noche, todo era mecánico y frío, sin permitir que sus emociones se traslucieran en lo mas mínimo.

_Pero la pregunta es, ¿por cuánto tiempo podrás soportarlo, pequeño mío?_

* * *

El ambiente era tenso, pese a sus mejores intentos para aligerarlo. Una sensación como de muerte se cernía sobre ellos. Oscura y silenciosa, amenazante y peligrosa. El aire era pesado y difícil de respirarlo. Y lo peor es que no entendía porque. La música tenía un tinte muy alegre y seguían bebiendo con singular entusiasmo, pero había algo tan...

Hiroshi suspiro. Tenía los brazos de Ryou alrededor de su cuello, lo cual normalmente lo hubiera hecho sentir bastante optimista. Pero no en ese momento. Era como si...

Miro al Richard, quien parecía estar tan incomodo como él, a pesar de que estaba cómodamente sentado sobre las piernas de su novio, abrazándolo. El medico le sonrió débilmente y el menor le devolvió la sonrisa.

Por su parte, Seto estaba tratando de encontrar la mejor excusa para emprender la graciosa huida. No quería que luciera como que estaba "escapando", pero, considerando que era viernes por la noche, era prácticamente increíble que surgiera un "inconveniente" que lo obligara a salir corriendo del lugar... Además, no quería que el mercadologo sospechara...

Ryou se encontraba en una situación similar, mientras se abrazaba con fuerza del cuello de Hiroshi. No se le ocurría una forma de arrastrar al medico fuera de aquel lugar...

-Así que… umm… ¿dónde se conocieron?- inicio el rubio, intentando entablar conversación. A decir verdad, no estaba muy interesado en escuchar esa historia, pero haría lo que fuera por matar ese silencio…

-En una fiesta- respondio Hiroshi, mientras pasaba una mano por el largo cabello de Ryou. Una oleada de celos invadió al CEO, mas éste se aseguro de que su rostro no lo reflejara- era el cumpleaños de la hermana de mi mejor amiga.

El arqueólogo le sonrió, dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla. Seto tuvo entonces que hacer su mejor esfuerzo por no levantarse a golpear a alguien…

-¿Y ustedes?

-Ah… en el trabajo, podría decirse… es mi jefe, en realidad.

Kaiba sonrió, incapaz de contenerse. Richard se había puesto de un tono jitomate, igual al que siempre adquiría cuando hablaba al respecto. Realmente, el mayor no entendía porque le apenaba tanto la idea de que tenían una relación de jefe/subordinado…

Lo beso con ternura en la mejilla, ayudándolo a aligerar su "vergüenza". Y esta vez, fue el turno del peliblanco de contener su enojo.

Continuaron hablando, de temas relativamente triviales. Aunque Richard e Hiroshi sospechaban que sus respectivos novios ya se conocían de antes, no comentaron al respecto.

Ambos comprendían bastante bien que, a veces, es mejor no echar sal a la herida…

* * *

Bakura's POV

_**En una ocasión del destino**_

_**Nos hemos vuelto a encontrar**_

_**Tu luces tan superado**_

_**Yo disimulo que estoy tan mal**_

Oh, genial, justo lo que me faltaba. Mensajes subliminales en las canciones. ¡Estamos en Nueva Jersey, por todos los cielos! ¡En el norte de EU! ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que pongan música en español? ¡Y peor aun, ese tipo de música!

Son cerca de las 3 de la mañana, así que supongo que eso justifica el cambio a una música mas… lenta. Baladas, podría decirse. Pero no estoy de humor para ello… de hecho, creo que no se me ocurre una peor situación…

_**Te acercas y me preguntas**_

_**Si lo he podido superar**_

_**Siento que es el fin de el mundo**_

_**Y te contesto no la llevo tan mal**_

¡¿Lo ven?! ¡Es un mensaje subliminal! ¡Es más, esta describiendo justo la situación actual! ¡Heme aquí, sentado frente a él, sonriendo y bromeando como si fuera la cosa mas natural del mundo! ¡y, en realidad, lo único que quiero, es lanzarme sobre él, decirle que lo he extrañado y rogarle que no vuelva a dejarme!

_¿Es un mal momento para recordarte que, técnicamente, tu lo dejaste a él?_

¡Claro que no! ¡Él fue quien no llego al aeropuerto!

_¡Y fuiste tu quien no quiso perdonarlo en 10 años! ¡Honestamente, hikari…!_

No voy a discutir. No señor. No ahora. No puedo darme el lujo de divagar…

_**Pero sabes que miento**_

_**Que solo hago el intento**_

_**Que estoy partida a la mitad**_

Pasa su mano por la mejilla de su novio, con aire distraído y siento la sangre hervir. ¡Debería ser yo quien estuviera sobre sus piernas! ¡Debería ser yo a quien acariciara y besara! ¡Debería ser yo con quien se acostara esta noche y…!

Debo relajarme. Sin duda, Hiroshi ha sentido mi tensión. No dirá nada, en este momento, pero tarde o temprano…

No, no puedo arriesgarme a que sepa la verdad…

_¿Sería tan malo…?_

Sería terrible. Lo perdería para siempre. Y no puedo hacer eso. No podría soportarlo. No de nuevo…

_Esta ahí, sentado frente a ti. Es una nueva oportunidad…_

Quizás si. Quizás no. ¿Quién puede saberlo?

Solo el tiempo podría decidir…

_**He tratado de olvidarte**_

_**Pero nada he conseguido**_

_**Cada día te extraño mas**_

_**He intentado otros amores**_

_**Pero nada es parecido**_

_**Solo se que te extraño más**_

* * *

Kaiba's POV

_**Quisiera mostrarme entera**_

_**Diciéndote que soy feliz**_

_**Que solo eres un recuerdo**_

_**Que ya no eres nada para mi**_

Los dioses me odian. Siempre lo sospeche y hace diez años lo confirme. Además, parecen estar empeñados en convencerme de la existencia del destino. ¡De acuerdo, ya capte la indirecta! Ahora, podrían, por favor, ¡dejarme en paz!

Parece que mi pregunta quedara sin respuesta. Aunque no la estaba esperando, para ser sincero. Supongo que solo necesito encontrar un escape para mi ira…

_**Pero sabes que miento**_

_**Que solo hago el intento**_

_**Que estoy partida a la mitad**_

¿Podía ser la situación mas dolorosa? Probablemente. Probablemente no. Para decir toda la verdad, no se me ocurre un escenario peor que el presente. Cuando durante la boda de Jonouchi, Yugi menciono que Ryou estaba en Moscu, con su novio, algo termino de destrozarse dentro de mi. Pensé que jamás me repondría de esa sensación y que no había una peor en el mundo.

Ahora se que eso no es verdad. El ver, con mis propios ojos, a mi antiguo amante, en brazos de otro, es como experimentar una muerte. Y otra. Y otra mas…

Sonare melodramático, pero no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento. Me siento terrible. Cansado, dolido y completamente derrotado. Claro, en el exterior no se notara, pero, en el fondo de mi alma…

**No veo porque te preocupas tanto. Es obvio que él ya te supero. ¿No puedes hacer lo mismo?**

No, no puedo. Contrario a la opinión popular, no soy una especie de maquina, fría e insensible, que no se inmuta ante nada. Soy un ser humano como cualquiera; me escondo tras mi mascara de indiferencia, pero, en ocasiones como esta…

¿No vas a hacer algún comentario sarcástico? ¿Sobre lo patético que soy y la pena que te causo?

**Tristemente… eres mi exacto reflejo. Y te entiendo bien. Cinco milenios después y aun así… el recuerdo no podría dejarme solo…**

Oh, claro, por un momento casi olvido que se supone que eres la voz de mi vida pasada… vaya, creo que he empezado a enloquecer…

_**He tratado de olvidarte**_

_**Pero nada he conseguido**_

_**Cada día te extraño mas**_

_**He intentado otros amores**_

_**Pero nada es parecido**_

_**Solo se que te extraño más**_

No hemos apartado la mirada el uno del otro. Por segundos, puedo leer la tristeza en sus hermosos ojos de chocolate. Pero desaparece tan rápidamente, que no puedo evitar preguntarme si no lo habré imaginado.

Richard acomoda su cabeza sobre mi hombro y paso una mano por su cabello. Él sonríe y yo me siento aun peor. No debería estarle haciendo esto. Debería decirle la verdad, debería decirle a Ryou todo lo que pienso y siento y enfrentarme a las consecuencias…

Pero soy demasiado cobarde para ello. ¿Quién lo diría? ¡El gran y poderoso Seto Kaiba, aterrado de expresarse!

Deberé esperar. Si el destino en verdad existe, pronto aparecerá frente a mi la senda adecuada…

_**Si pudieras comprender todo lo que por ti yo siento**_

_**Preguntarías algo más**_

_**He quedado suspendida en el vacío de tu olvido**_

_**Y no he logrado regresar**_

* * *

POV Normal.

Una media hora después, el tormento termina. El bar esta a punto de cerrar. Ambas parejas se despiden, con fingida alegría y se marchan, cada cual por diferentes caminos. Seto y Richard se dirigen a la zona mas exclusiva de Nueva Jersey, a la nueva mansión del CEO. Ryou e Hiroshi se encaminan hacia el centro, a un pequeño departamentito que el arqueólogo esta rentando.

Distintos caminos, pero un solo objetivo. Alejar aquellos sentimientos tan encontrados de sus almas…

* * *

Lo arroja sobre la cama y de inmediato se le lanza encima. Besos y caricias apasionadas. El medico no puedo evitar sorprenderse. Sin duda, cuando él quería, Ryou era bastante complaciente, pero el peliblanco nunca tomaba la iniciativa. Era extraño y excitante, pero levantaba las sospechas del mayor, por encima de sus deseos.

-¿Ryou? ¿Sucede algo?- pregunta, entre beso y beso, mientras ayuda al menor a despojarlo de su ropa.

-Nada- responde el otro, mientras lucha por desabotonarle la camisa e intenta "acorralarlo" contra la cama.

-¿Estas seguro? Pareces…

-Si vas a quejarte, entonces quizás debería ir a buscar a alguien mas… "silencioso"

Hace un gesto de indignación e Hiroshi finge ponerle un cierre a su boca, para luego reforzarlo con un candado y arrojar la llave lejos.

-Bien- aprueba Ryou, con una sonrisa complacida- ahora, ¿en que estábamos?

Ah, las acciones a las que la soledad puede impulsarnos…

* * *

Los besos y las caricias son lentas y contemplativas. No hay pasión, pero parece haber un intenso cariño. El mercadologo esta sorprendido; Seto no suele ir tan lento, ni ser tan cuidadoso. Es extraño, pero romántico y, por el momento, el menor no va a quejarse. Sin embargo…

-¿Seto? ¿Hay algún problema?- pregunta, al tiempo que permite que le quite la camisa.

-Ninguno- alega, con aire distraído, mientras continua besándolo y lo recuesta con ternura sobre la cama.

-¿Seguro? quizás…

-¿Estas quejándote?

Richard niega con la cabeza, con entusiasmo. No quería desperdiciar esa oportunidad. Después de todo, eran muy raras las veces que el CEO tomaba la iniciativa, así que, ¿para que desperdiciarla?

-Perfecto- afirma el mayor, con una sonrisa un tanto seductora- ahora, relájate.

Ah, parece que el destino si existe, después de todo…

* * *

Se muerde los labios con cierta fuerza, para evitar gemir. Sabe que no puede hacerlo. Si abre la boca, gemirá SU nombre y eso conducirá a una situación muy… incomoda. Y poco placentera o agradable. Así que, por su propio bien, ha de permanecer en silencio. No puede darse ciertos lujos…

-Estas sangrando- comenta Hiroshi, una vez que han terminado, y reposan el uno al lado del otro, al tiempo que señala el labio inferior del peliblanco.

Lleva una mano a su boca y descubre un débil hilillo de sangre. Sonríe, tratando de calmar a su novio y se levanta, dirigiéndose al baño, supuestamente, a limpiar la herida.

Pero es otra cosa la que necesita un cuidado especial…

* * *

Puede sentir el sabor de sangre en su boca, pero no puede evitarlo. Se esta mordiendo el interior de las mejillas con demasiada fuerza, para evitar decir algo que no debería. No tiene otra opción. Sino guarda silencio, la situación podría tornarse desastrosa…

-Sabes a sangre- le informa Richard, una vez que todo ha acabado, después de besarlo, antes de acurrucarse un poco mas cerca del mayor.

El sabor se ha hecho mas intenso, así que asiente con la cabeza y, con un gesto de disculpa, se dirige al baño, a lavarse la boca. O, al menos, esa es su intención.

En realidad, es otro tipo de herida la que es precisa curar…

* * *

Se mira en el espejo. Su cabello es un desastre, pero eso es normal, considerando las "actividades" previas. Esta un poco adolorido y desea regresar a la cama, para dormir, mas sabe que no conciliara el sueño. ¿Cómo dormir, con tantas dudas en su cabeza?

Pone un poco de alcohol sobre la herida de su labio. Arde, pero no tanto como la sensación de horas antes, al ver a su ex novio con otro. Esa es una herida que de verdad tardara en sanar…

-Seto…- el viento nocturno se lleva sus palabras y la oscuridad esconde a una solitaria lagrima. Tal vez, no haberlo vuelto a ver hubiera sido lo mejor…

* * *

Hace gárgaras, tratando de quitar el sabor a sangre de su boca. Pero un sabor aun peor flota en ella, dejándole el amargo recuerdo de lo presenciado aquella noche.

Intentara volver a la cama, cerrar los ojos y descansar, aunque sabe que será inútil. El sueño no vendrá a él y, aun cuando viniera, solo estará acompañado de terribles pesadillas…

-Ryou…- sus palabras se pierden en la oscuridad de la noche. Se siento abatido, pero ha de ser fuerte y sobrevivir. Estará bien. Quizás no hoy, quizás no mañana, pero, algún día, su corazón tendrá que repararse…

* * *

¡Y listo! Bastante bien, creo yo… Tal vez no maravilloso, pero, considerando el poco tiempo que he tenido, creo que salio mejor de lo que había pesando…

Además, ¡es muy difícil escribir las escenas de reencuentro! Nunca se exactamente que debería decir en ellas… en fin…

Gracias por su paciencia, por leer y no olviden dejarme sus opiniones. Creo que no hay nada que aclarar, pero, si cualquier cosa, ya saben que pueden preguntarme…

Y el adelanto para el próximo capitulo, se titulara, ¿lazos? y será la primera parte de "memorias" (¡adoro escribir corruptshipping! ¡es tan romántico!) y tratara sobre el primer reencuentro entre Seth y el rey ladrón Bakura, una vez que éste llega al palacio del faraón, a luchar con Atemu.

¡Gracias por leer y hasta pronto!


	15. ¿Lazos?

¡Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo! Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero, como pronto notaran, en este capitulo utilice una muy buena parte de lo que ocurre en el manga (bajo mi adaptación particular, claro esta) ¡y no lograba encontrarlo en Internet! Así que, tuve que esperar a estar de vuelta en mi pueblo, para consultar mis Shonen Jump y luego, una vez aquí, resulta que me quede sin Internet, así que… bueno, ha sido "tragedia" tras "tragedia".

Como siempre, gracias a mis reviewers: Evangeline, Rena Ryuugu y Lady-Gojyo.

En fin, gracias por su paciencia y, sin mas preámbulos, ¡adelante con el capitulo!

Yugioh y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Capitulo 5.

¿Lazos?

Memorias. Parte uno.

Es gracioso como, aun cuando no creamos en el destino, éste siempre se las ingenia para alcanzarnos. Podemos correr, pero no escondernos. Al final, es mucho más rápido que nosotros. Es nuestro enemigo más cruel e implacable. Todos estamos condenados a caer en sus inexorables redes.

Esa, es una lección dura de aprender. Dolorosa y algunos incluso dirían que inhumana. Pero, indiscutiblemente, inevitable.

* * *

_**Los rayos del sol lo golpeaban directamente en el rostro, dándole una sensación de calidez, que contrastaba con el frío que cubría su corazón. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, procurando no aplicar fuerza, para descansar lo más posible. No había dormido nada la noche anterior; fantasmas del pasado asechándolo a cada segundo, reclamándole, suplicándole, atormentándole...**_

_**Sentado en la orilla del río, con los pies sumergidos en éste, trataba de poner su mente en blanco. La hora había llegado. Miro el "trofeo" obtenido de la tumba de Akhenamkhanen. Su hazaña, en otros tiempos, le hubiera producido gran placer y sin embargo, ahora...**_

_**Podía imaginar la escena que pronto se desarrollaría. Casi podía ver los ojos de Seth, cuando lo viese entrar a la sala de audiencias del faraón. El dolor, escondido detrás de una mascara de aburrimiento...**_

_**Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, provocándole nauseas. Se sentía fatal, pero debía continuar. Pese a todo, ya no había marcha atrás. Dudar, era un lujo que no podía darse.**_

_**Se levanto y se preparo para iniciar su camino. Era cerca de medio día y el sol brillaba con intensidad. Pero, en oposición a la luz matinal, su alma estaba cubierta por un negro manto de odio...**_

* * *

Ryou permanecía con los ojos abiertos, temeroso de que, cuando los cerrara, volverían a él imágenes de la vida pasada de su yami. Se sentía fatal por lo que le estaba haciendo y sin embargo... no podía retractarse. Además, en el pasado, ¿no había sido su contraparte quien lo utilizara para sus egoístas fines? entonces, ¿por que habría de ser bueno con él? No lo merecía.

Pero yo no soy así... no puedo pensar solamente en mi... ¡Demonios! ¿por que siempre he de anteponer la felicidad de otros a la mía?

_Eso es, técnicamente, una mentira, hikari. Sabes que no solo lo estarías haciendo por mi bien..._

De acuerdo, quizás eso era cierto. Aun así, no creía que fuera capaz... Habían pasado tantos años...

Creí que ya lo había superado.

_Ah, dulce e inocente Ryou. Como si fuera tan fácil olvidar a hombres así..._

Bufo, molesto, e intento ignorar al otro. Pero, considerando que compartían mentes...

Ah, parece que será una MUY larga noche...

* * *

_**El aire le golpeaba el rostro, juguetonamente, despeinándolo. Conservaba los ojos cerrados, concentrándose en lo que sentía, para no tener distracciones de lo que veía... Aunque empezaba a pensar que no era una muy buena idea. Sus sentimientos estaban muy revueltos y comenzaban a provocarle nauseas.**_

_**Se recargo contra la pared y miro a su alrededor. Se sentía agotado, a causa de la falta de sueño y de alimento. En los últimos meses, había perdido unos 5 kilos, haciendo de su salud, motivo de preocupación en el palacio. Bueno, mas bien, había hecho que Isis y Mana se preocuparan con él y, como era natural, lo que preocupaba a ambas mujeres, consternaba a Shada y Mahado...**_

_**El ultimo pensamiento fue como si le clavasen un cuchillo en el pecho. Al parecer, todos los altos clérigos del faraón, estaban envueltos en algún "escándalo amoroso". Por supuesto, Shada e Isis eran muy MUY discretos y Mahado... bueno, solo digamos que probablemente Mana ni siquiera lo sabía... Pero lo importante aquí era... ¡él estaba solo! Claro, si alguien se enterara de la relación que había mantenido con el ladrón de tumbas, sin duda significaría su muerte, no obstante...**_

_**A veces, no podía evitar pensar que preferiría ese destino, a tener que seguir viviendo. Viendo a todos felices y fingiendo indiferencia, cuando lo que en realidad quería era salir corriendo...**_

_**Suspiro. Luego, con lentitud inusitada, emprendió su camino a la sala de audiencias del faraón. Era hora de iniciar con los juicios de algunos criminales. Aquella tarea le aburría infinitamente…**_

_**Y, sin embargo, no perdía la esperanza de, algún día, escuchar noticias de su adorado Rey ladrón...**_

* * *

Intentaba mantenerse quieto, pero a cada segundo le era mas difícil. No podía dormir, pero, si seguía dando vueltas en la cama, despertaría a Richard. Y eso conduciría a una LARGA conversación. Que lo llevaría a preguntas que no quería responder...

Suspiro. Había sido una noche muy pesada. Le apetecía un largo descanso, pero sabía que este no se presentaría. Si volvía a cerrar los ojos, los "recuerdos" de su vida pasada, volverían a su mente. Y eso no sería bueno...

Intento ponerse de pie, pero su novio se apresuro a abrazarlo con fuerza, inconcientemente. El castaño bufo, algo molesto. Con él, con Ryou, con Richard... ¡que horrible noche!

**Si se lo dijera...**

**¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!**

**¿Por que no? Es lo mas justo, para ambos... ¿cuanto tiempo puedo seguir con esta farsa?**

**Eres un magnifico actor, niño. Si has podido mantener el acto por 3 años, ¿no crees que...?**

**Ahora es diferente. El ver de nuevo Ryou me ha hecho recordar tantas cosas... tantas emociones, que sé que no volveré a vivir con nadie mas...**

**Eres tan, pero TAN cursi...**

Tenía razón, obviamente, pero el CEO acababa de percatarse que realmente no le importaba. Mostrar su lado mas...eh... tierno, le parecía completamente ridículo, a menos que se tratara de cierto peliblanco...

**Ah, de verdad que soy patético...**

* * *

_**Pasaba su peso de un pie a otro. Estaba increíblemente aburrido y no encontraba en que distraerse. Cada vez que sus pensamientos empezaban a divagar, chocaban contra dolorosos recuerdos...**_

_**-¿Sucede algo?**_

_**Su mirada se encontró con la de Isis. La sacerdotisa le sonrió con dulzura (y preocupación), mas no con coquetería, como en el pasado. Suspiro. Otra cosa que había cambiado en estos últimos meses…**_

_**-No es nada… supongo que solo estoy cansado.**_

_**Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero era obvio que no le creía. El castaño no podía culparla. Sin duda, a la vista de los habitantes del palacio, el clérigo había estado actuando muy extraño. Sin embargo, si alguno de ellos entendiera su dolor…**_

_**Volcó su atención hacia el faraón, al no encontrar nada mejor que hacer. Éste estaba conversando en voz baja con Siamun. Sus voces eran murmullos apagados, que resonaban en las altas paredes del palacio. Seth se sentía atrapado y asfixiado. Deseaba tanto salir de ahí, y emprender una larga, larga caminata, a través del desierto infinito… esperando…**_

_**Un guardia entro y, arrodillándose frente al monarca, anuncio el juicio de un nuevo criminal. El clérigo contuvo un bostezo. Últimamente los robos a las tumbas se habían intensificado. Y, cada día, cuando un guardia entraba, no podía evitar temer que fuera ÉL…**_

_**Aunque claro, el rey ladrón no sería tan sencillo de atrapar, pero…**_

_**-¡De todas formas no robe nada!- exclamo el hombre, forcejeando con los soldados que lo detenían- ¡no había ningún tesoro ahí!**_

_**Bueno, eso era original. La tumba del padre de Atemu estaba repleta de joyas y monedas. Si eso no era un tesoro, ¿entonces que lo era?**_

_**A menos que…**_

_**-Imposible- murmuro, para si. Isis le lanzo una mirada interrogativa, pero él sacudió levemente la cabeza, en un gesto tranquilizador.**_

_**La ceremonia de castigo dio inicio. Shada dio un paso al frente y utilizo su llave del milenio para buscar la criatura de las sombras que habitaba el alma de aquel sujeto. Le siguió Akhenaden, usando su ojo del milenio, para revelar la forma del mounstro. Su turno era el siguiente. Perezosamente, levanto su cetro del milenio, dispuesto a cumplir con su parte cuando…**_

_**Una ola de energía atravesó su cuerpo. Una sensación, que le impidió moverse. ¿Qué era? No estaba seguro. Pero, era como si una voz murmurase algo en su cabeza. Una advertencia…**_

_**-¡Seth! ¡Haz que el poder del cetro encierre a esta criatura!**_

_**La voz del clérigo mayor lo hizo reaccionar. Miro al mounstro, el cual parecía a punto de atacar. Sonrió despectivamente. Verdaderamente patético…**_

_**Obedeció y pronto volvió a cernirse un aire de tranquilidad sobre la sala. El ladrón fue retirado y el faraón regreso a su conversación con Siamun. Por su parte, el castaño comenzó a pensar en una excusa para retirarse. Había algo en el aire…**_

_**Pero, en el segundo en el que abrió la boca, para comenzar la huida, Isis lo interrumpió. Con noticias terribles. Noticias que había estado esperando desde hacia mucho y sin embargo…**_

_**-¡Mi collar del milenio presiente una amenaza! ¡Una sombra muy oscura se acerca al palacio! ¡Tiene tanto poder!**_

_**Era él. Simplemente lo sabía.**_

_**¡Oh, dioses, ¿qué hacer?!**_

* * *

El sueño había llegado a él, después de todo. Pero, tal y como había supuesto, había venido acompañado de dolorosos recuerdos. Aquella imagen de su vida pasada, lo lastimaba hasta el fondo de su alma. No sabía que era lo que seguía, mas algo le decía que no quería averiguarlo…

Considero ir por un café, para evitar quedarse dormido de nuevo. Pero, al parecer, estaba condenado a una larga tortura, pues, segundos después, sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse…

* * *

_**-¡Detente! ¡Estas entrando al palacio imperial del faraón! ¿Quién eres?**_

_**El rey ladrón sonrió maquiavélicamente. Venía cargado de joyas recién robadas y dispuesto a iniciar su venganza. El día había llegado…**_

_**Se "presento" y ordeno que su llegada fuera anunciada al faraón. Aunque, probablemente, la sacerdotisa del collar del milenio ya había percatado de su aparición pero bueno…**_

_**Los guardias intentaron detenerlo, pero él se deshizo de ellos con facilidad y entro. Camino por los pasillos, con suma calma. Su corazón latía emocionado, a pesar de la oscura sombra que lo cubría. Llego a la sala de audiencias y sonrió triunfalmente, ante el rostro de sorpresa del faraón y sus clérigos. No obstante, hubo unos ojos que evito a toda costa…**_

_**El tiempo de dudas había terminado. Ya no había marcha atrás…**_

_**¡Oh, dioses, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan doloroso?!**_

* * *

Ryou entreabrió los ojos, somnoliento. Tal parecía que no tendría una noche de descanso, sino de una pesadilla tras otra. Es curioso como la expresión del dolor no cambia; sin importar la época, el lugar o la clase social, las emociones humanas siguen siendo las mismas. Hay miles de preguntas sin respuestas en este mundo y, sin duda, una de las mayores es, ¿qué impulsa al ser humano a seguir en la búsqueda de su infelicidad? Cinco mil años atrás había dejado que su rabia le arrebatara a su amado, ¿no había aprendido la lección?

El reloj de la mesita de noche anunciaba las 4 de la mañana. Afortunadamente, era sábado, así que no había que levantarse temprano. Aunque quizás sería lo mejor. De todos modos, ¿para que dormir, si no habría descanso?

Otra pregunta que quedaría sin respuesta, pues, segundos después, el sueño volvió a apoderarse de él.

* * *

_**-Así que, patéticos mortales, ¿no van a juzgarme? ¡Soy Bakura, rey de los ladrones!**_

_**Su malévola risa lleno la habitación y Seth hizo su mayor esfuerzo por mantenerse sereno. Anhelaba, con todas las fuerzas de su alma y de su ser, arrojarse sobre el criminal, rodearlo con su brazos, hundir su rostro en su blanca cabellera, besarlo y hacerle el amor. Pero sabía que era un imposible. Sus sueños de enamoradiza juventud debían desvanecerse. Por su propia salud mental, debía comenzar a verlo como un enemigo, una amenaza que debía ser destruida y no como un amante.**_

_**Shada se adelanto, profiriendo amenazas contra el profanador de tumbas. Bakura soltó una risa desdeñosa y anuncio sus verdaderos deseos.**_

_**Los siete artículos del milenio.**_

_**Akhenaden tomo entonces la palabra, explicando algo acerca de los artículos y de cómo una persona como el ladrón, no podría con su poder. Una vez mas, el peliblanco rió y dijo no temer al "castigo divino". Seth no podía controlarse por mas tiempo. ¡Tenía que hacer algo. Lo que fuera, pero debía actuar!**_

_**El momento se presento, tiempo después…**_

* * *

Se cubrió un poco más con las cobijas, pese a que no hacia frío. Súbitamente, se sentía triste y solitario. No era un sentimiento del todo ajeno a él; había pasado toda su infancia lejos de cualquier simulacro de cariño y calor humano. No obstante, creía que había dejado esa sensación atrás. Era un recuerdo que pertenecía al niño pequeño y asustadizo, aunque orgulloso. No era propio del frío e insensible CEO.

Es gracioso, como las emociones suelen regresarnos a nuestro estado más primario…

* * *

_**Podía ver al faraón intercambiando unas pocas palabras con su consejero, Siamun. Ninguno de los 2 parecía sentirse particularmente amenazado por su presencia, cosa que irrito al ladrón. Pero eso no tenía importancia. Pronto lo reconocerían como un digno oponente.**_

_**Observo a los clérigos, desafiante, aun rehuyendo de la mirada de su ex amante. Temía que, si sus miradas se cruzaban, aunque fuera tan solo un segundo, todo se colapsaría. Sus sentimientos tomarían control de su cuerpo y se lanzaría sobre él. Volvería a besarlo, a murmurar promesas incumplibles y…**_

_**Mientras los demás clérigos se sorprendían con los descubrimientos hallados en su alma, el rey ladrón no podía evitar una sonrisa sicópata. Sabía bien que toda aquella palabrería de orden y justicia era falsa. Aquellos sujetos eran tan malvados como él y merecían la muerte tanto como él. Oh, y él se aseguraría de que se encontraran lo más pronto posible con su destino. No habría compasión, no para el faraón, ni para cualquiera que le sirviera…**_

_**Sus pensamientos se alejaron, por primera vez en aquel día, de su querido Seth y se centraron en su sed de venganza. Llamo a su "Ka" y Diabound apareció. Tuvo que controlarse por no doblarse de risa, ante la cara de asombro de sus contrincantes. Incluso Seth tuvo que dejar caer su mascara de indiferencia. Sonrió malévolamente, de nuevo, dio su impresión del bien y del mal y se preparo para el ataque.**_

_**Mas, nunca sospecho de quien vendría el primer golpe…**_

* * *

Arrojo las cobijas a un lado, sintiendo que lo ahogaban. Sentía como si cayera por un profundo pozo oscuro, de angustia y desesperación. Era una sensación que lo transportaba a su infancia, tras la muerte de su madre y hermana. Su padre se había sumido en un agujero de autocompasión y lo había abandonado, prácticamente, a su suerte. Claro, la familia de su madre, (pese a su abierto desprecio al señor Bakura), lo habían acogido y cuidado de él, pero siempre se había sentido solo…. Contuvo las lagrimas. Se había jurado que no volvería a llorar. Se lo había prometido a si mismo, cuando pequeño y, hasta ahora, lo había cumplido.

Pero, cuando sientes que el mundo entero te ha abandonado, no es fácil aguantar…

* * *

_**Dio un paso hacia delante y uso el poder del cetro del milenio para capturar al Ka del ladrón. Sonrió, satisfecho de su hazaña, ante la evidente molestia del mayor. Aquello, sin embargo, no duro mucho, pues la criatura pronto escapo de su cautiverio.**_

_**Se miraron el uno al otro; en cierta forma, era la primera vez que se veían. Aquel día no eran el par de adolescentes que se besaban bajo la sombra de alguna palmera o que se murmuraban palabras tiernas mientras se hacían el amor. En aquella tarde, eran dos enemigos, que habían de luchar hasta la muerte.**_

_**No podía leerse emoción alguna en sus ojos. Ni amor, ni odio. Solo un vacío. Era su puro instinto de supervivencia, sus ganas de competir y salir victorioso. Su deseo de hacer daño y ser dañado…**_

_**Seth ofreció un duelo, Bakura acepto encantado. Los otros clérigos trataron de detener al menor, pero era absolutamente inútil. En su mente, ya no había espacio para la duda, ni para el temor. Estaba completamente decidido.**_

_**La lucha inicio y ninguno dejaba de parlotear, alardeando de su poder y valentía. Imposible saber si de verdad lo sentían, o si lo decían de labios para afuera. Aunque, sin importar cual fuera el caso, solo había una realidad innegable: ambos hombres estaban dispuestos a acabar con el otro. No importaba el costo, y las antiguas noches de placer y amor estaban en el olvido. No eran ya dos individuos, sino 2 piezas en un juego superior de poder y venganza. Ni siquiera eran jugadores, así que no eran imprescindibles. Solo eran 2 peones en el cruel juego de los dioses.**_

_**El que Seth pensó que sería el golpe final, resulto serlo, en efecto, pero para su propia criatura y no para la de su enemigo. El dolor físico que le siguió, fue el esperado. Bakura rió, con suma crueldad, mas no continuo su ataque sobre el indefenso clérigo. Podría haberlo matado, ahí, en ese preciso lugar, en ese preciso segundo, pero eligió no hacerlo. Tal vez… ¿el destino no tenía absoluto control sobre ellos?**_

_**Nadie pareció notar la singularidad de este hecho, pero Seth se percato. Y ese descubrimiento hizo aflorar esperanza. ¿De que? No estaba seguro. Ya no había posibilidad alguna para ellos dos. Al menos, no ahora. ¿Quizás, después…?**_

_**Pero… ¿cuándo? Esperaría una eternidad, si era preciso, para volver a estar entre sus brazos. Y, cuando el momento se presentara, no lo volvería a dejar ir. Nunca mas; juntos para la eternidad.**_

_**Quien diría que, cinco mil años después, la historia se repetiría… ¿o no?**_

* * *

¡Fin! ¡Vaya, me encanta el final! ¡Quedo mucho mejor de lo que esperaba…!

Pero bueno, ¿qué les pareció? quizás es excesivamente cursi. No puedo evitarlo, a veces me gusta derramar mermelada por los 4 costados. Aunque creo que queda bien, le da un aire aun mas dramático y trágico a la trama…

¿Sugerencias, comentarios, aclaraciones? Oh, hay algo mas sobre lo que quería preguntar su opinión. En esta semana, sufrí un bloqueo creativo y, durante éste, inicie un nuevo fic, que de verdad me gusta. Ya tenía planeado escribirlo desde hace mucho, pero, hasta el momento, no había comenzado.

Lo que quería saber, es si creen que debo publicarlo paralelo a este. Sería, básicamente, sobre el Antiguo Egipto, con mis "Shippings" (yaoi y no yaoi) favoritas (¿adivinan cuales? ¡Obvio, corrupshipping! y… ¡aprendiceshipping! ) Así que, ¿opiniones?

Bueno, en fin, adelanto para el próximo capitulo: se titulara "¿conspiración?", ¿pueden adivinar de que tratara?

¡Gracias por leer y hasta pronto!


	16. ¿Conspiración?

¡Nuevo capitulo! Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, aunque no se cuanto ha pasado… en fin, espero que les guste, porque yo no estoy del todo convencida…

Naturalmente, gracias a skyland18 por su review.

Yugioh y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Capitulo 6

¿Conspiración?

Lo despertó la música proveniente de la sala. Era una pegajosa melodía, en algún idioma que Ryou no llego a identificar. Maldiciendo en voz baja, coloco una almohada sobre su cabeza, para ahogar el sonido. Pero, en ese momento, se percato de una nota, cuidadosamente colocada a su lado.

La miro extrañado, como si no estuviera seguro de lo que estaba viendo. La tomo en una mano e intento leer. Una, dos, tres veces. Las palabras parecían escapar de su comprensión, como si estuvieran en un código secreto.

Su cerebro tardo unos segundos en reconectarse. Cuando finalmente lo logro, el montón de garabatos comenzaron a tener una forma y a escribir un mensaje para él. La descuidada letra de doctor, de Hiroshi, era prácticamente ilegible, pero el peliblanco estaba bastante acostumbrado a ella. Volteo los ojos, al terminar. Así que, una vez mas, había tenido una "emergencia" en el hospital.

Bufo y volvió a acomodarse, dispuesto a seguir durmiendo. Sin embargo, al parecer, había alguien mas en el departamento. Curioso, por lo súbita de la visita, el muchacho se levanto, aunque de mala gana y, prácticamente se arrastro hacia la cocina.

_**Tal vez no quieras que esta melodía**_

_**Te susurre el alma y te lleve al recuerdo...**_

* * *

-Tal vez auque no estemos juntos/ Sentirás el aire...- cantaba a todo pulmón, con entusiasmo, pero a que su voz no era muy buena que digamos. Sin embargo, aquella melodía, aunque vieja, le gustaba mucho. Le parecía muy romántica... triste, pero romántica.

-¡Tío!

La vocecilla de la pequeña la hizo voltear, para ver a su primo entrar en la cocina, con cara de pocos amigos. La sicóloga le sonrío brevemente, antes de devolver su atención al desayuno.

Ryou levanto a Akina y la sentó sobre la mesa. La niña rió, fascinada. Estaba aprendiendo a hablar y, en ese momento, se entretenía diciéndole algo al mayor, aunque éste no entendía la mitad...

-¿Mala noche?- pregunto la joven, sirviéndole un plato con una alta pila de hotcakes. Por toda respuesta, recibió un gruñido- tomare eso por un si. ¿Quieres decirme que paso?- otro gruñido, ella se encogió de hombros- ¿que hay de Bakura-chan?

El yami no necesito otra invitación, sino que se apresuro a lanzarse hacia adelante, aprovechando la distracción de su hikari. Akina grito, complacida ante la aparición del "malvado" ex ladrón de tumbas. Éste le sonrío, antes de despeinarla un poco, provocándole mas risas.

-Nos encontramos a Seto.

La taza de café se rompió en miles de pedazos, al impactarse contra el frío suelo. Su contenido se vacío sobre la impecable superficie blanca y salpico el vestido de la muchacha. Pero ésta ni lo noto.

-¿Como dices?

-Fuimos al bar que le gusta al novio de mi queridísimo hikari. Y ahí estaba él. Con su novio- pronuncio la ultima palabra con obvio desprecio y con un tono venenoso, que generalmente solo utilizaba cuando hablaba de cierto ex faraón...

-¿Y que paso?

-¡¿Que querías que pasara?! ¡Tu estupido primo no me dejo hablar con él!

Ariadna frunció el ceño; le disgustaba que el espíritu usara ese lenguaje delante de su hija. Pero, dada la situación, decidió no recriminarlo. Ya estaba pasando por bastante...

-Y...umm... ¿que piensas hacer...?

-¡Voy a buscarlo! Pero no se como... tal parece que mis poderes de la sombras comienzan a debilitarse... y mi querido hikari ha aprendido a encerrarme en mi habitación mental y...

El resto de su "discurso" se perdió en un murmullo. La sicóloga lo observo largamente, meditando. Claro, podía intentar ayudarlo a recuperar a Seto-chan... pero, sentía algo de lastima por Hiroshi. ¡El pobre muchacho quedaría destrozado si...!

Pero, esperen un segundo... ¿que había de Richard, el "querido" novio de Seto? Umm... sin duda, entre la joven y Mokuba, podrían urdir un malévolo plan...

Casi once años atrás, habían ayudado a unir a la pareja. Ahora, sin duda sería capaz de reunirlos de nuevo... ¿o no?

Sonrío malévolamente, mientras YB continuaba con su molesto monologo. Entonces, la dama reparo en la taza rota y en el café derramado. Sin dejar de sonreír, se puso a limpiar.

Y, sin que su primo lo supiese, a "conspirar" en su contra...

* * *

Podía escuchar un sonido lejano, que parecía provenir de otra tierra y otros tiempos. Era una canción, lenta y dulce, que parecía acariciar el alma y devolverle fuerzas. Mas, para el agotado CEO, era una molesta interrupción a su sueño.

Intento ahogar el sonido, cubriéndose con su cobija. Pero, al jalarla, noto la ausencia de peso a su lado. ¡¿Dónde demonios estaba Richard?!

Se levanto, algo sobresaltado y miro a su alrededor, buscando al rubio. Después de la noche anterior, se sentía fatal y lo que menos quería era discutir con el otro joven. Realmente, no estaba de humor para nada…

Un pedazo de papel, colocado sobre la cómoda, llamo su atención. Lo sujeto e intento leerlo; sin mucho éxito, a causa de que aun estaba medio dormido.

Volteo los ojos, algo irritado. Así que, una vez mas, el mercadologo creía que era correcto dejarlo "descansar" y ocuparse él de los problemas que surgían en la oficina. Claro, era sábado y Seto de verdad apreciaba poder quedarse en casa hasta tarde, pero no le hacía ni tantita gracia que su novio se involucrara en asuntos que no le correspondían…

Finalmente, volvió a recostarse. De todos modos, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. Intento recuperar el sueño, pero el sonido de alguien en la cocina, pico su curiosidad. Lentamente, y sin hacer ruido, se deslizo hasta el comedor.

_**Tal vez no quieras que esta melodía**_

_**Te susurre el alma y te lleve al recuerdo...**_

* * *

-Tal vez auque no estemos juntos/ Sentirás el aire...-tarareaba en voz baja, procurando no hacer mucho ruido. La mansión era inmensa, sin duda, pero, de alguna forma, su hermano siempre se las ingeniaba para escucharlo…

Suspiro, mientras se esforzaba por voltear los hotcakes, sin hacer un terrible batidero. Sonrío, orgulloso de su éxito, una vez que éstos dejaron de ser una masa viscosa y se convirtieron en algo (medianamente) comestible.

-Huele bien, Mokuba-chan- anuncio la joven, con entusiasmo, cuando él le paso un plato. Era una mentira y ambos lo sabían, pero el menor de los Kaiba hacia un gran esfuerzo. Beso a la chica en la frente y ésta se rió, antes de correr a preparar la mesa.

-¡Buenos días, Kaiba-kun!

Volteo, al escuchar el saludo. Así que, pese a sus mejores esfuerzos, su hermano se había levantado. Pudo escuchar el gruñido proferido por el mayor, a modo de saludo y sonrío para sus adentros. Era un día tan normal...

-¿Mala noche?- pregunto, al ver la cara de pocos amigos del CEO. Normalmente, no estaba de muy buen humor por las mañanas, pero aquel día parecía particularmente molesto...

-Terrible- respondió, de mala gana, asomándose a ver lo que el menor cocinaba. Levanto una ceja, en silenciosa burla, pero Mokuba decidió "fingir demencia".

-¿En serio? ¿por que?- inquirió, mientras trataba de transferir otro hotcake a un plato. Esta vez, sin tanto éxito.

-No quisiera hablar de ello- protesto el castaño, quitándole el plato y el sartén, para continuar él con la "difícil" tarea.

-Seto...- murmuro Mokuba, en un tono que quería ser amenazante, pero no lo lograba. Volvió a quitarle el sartén, haciendo que el otro frunciera el entrecejo. Shizuka dejo escapar una risita, mientras los observaba desde la puerta.

-Anoche me encontré con Ryou.

El plato cayo y se hizo añicos, al tiempo que un par de hotcakes salían volando. El "niño" ni siquiera lo noto. Continuo observando a su hermano, con cierto pánico en la mirada, boquiabierto.

-Oh... y... umm... ¿que paso?

-¿Que querías que pasara? Simplemente, actuó como si nada...

Mokuba se mordió el labio. Desde que había encontrado al peliblanco en la universidad, había temido que aquello pasara. Pero, honestamente, las posibilidades...

-Y... ¿que piensas hacer?

-¿Que PUEDO hacer?

Su mirada se perdió en el infinito y, segundos después, se dio la media vuelta, abandonando la cocina y dejándose caer en una silla del comedor. Shizuka intercambio una mirada de preocupación con el menor y después se dispuso a seguirlo, para intentar "animarlo". Mokuba permaneció donde estaba y, un tiempo después, se percato del plato destrozado.

Se agacho a recolectar los trozos. ¿Recolectar trozos? ¡Claro! ¿Por que no lo había visto antes? ¡Era tan obvio! ¡Eso era justo lo que su hermano debía hacer!

Con la misma sonrisa sicópata que Ariadna le había contagiado años atrás, el muchacho termino de limpiar, aunque sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado. Para ser mas concretos, éstos giraban en torno a una conspiración...

* * *

-Sabes que es una locura, ¿verdad?

La sicóloga no contesto, sino que siguió manejando, a alta velocidad. Tal parecía que se le había hecho un poco tarde... además, quería llegar cuanto antes a su destino.

-¿Ari? ¿me estas escuchando? ¡Locura, dije! ¡no me hagas pensar que has perdido el juiiiiiicio!

Una vuelta forzada, a unos 80 km/hora era lo que había provocado aquella extraña pronunciación. El muchacho volteo, preocupado, para asegurarse de que Akina estaba bien, a pesar de que la niña parecía disfrutar mucho la loca carrera de su madre.

-Kenji, no es un buen momento... ¿podemos dejar esta conversación para después?

-¡Oh, claro!- inicio su marido, sarcástico- ¡¿te parece bien para cuando tu primo nos mate?!

-No seas melodramático...- protesto ella, bajando la velocidad, pues se aproximaban al lugar convenido. Ahora, si tan solo pudiera encontrar un lugar...- ¡Aja! ¡Bingo!

El sicólogo suspiro, aliviado y bajo del auto, mareado. Intento desabrochar el asiento de seguridad de su hija, pero no lo consiguió. Definitivamente, la joven tenía una forma endemoniada de conducir...

-¿Puedes dejar de payasear y darte prisa? No tenemos todo el día- mascullo ella, de mala gana, al verlo recargado contra la pared. Akina rió, divertida ante las "payasadas" de su padre.

Y así, los 3 entraron en el restaurante.

* * *

-¿De verdad crees que funcione?

El joven hizo sonar el claxon, pues el trafico era pesado. Ya estaban cerca, pero si las cosas seguían así, llegarían muy tarde. Además, quería terminar con aquel asunto cuanto antes.

-¿Mokie? ¿Me estas escuchando?

Dio una forzada vuelta, en sentido contrario, por un estrecho callejón. Si se encontraban con otro automóvil, un grave accidente podría ocurrir...

-Claro que si, Shizuka-chan. Pero ahora no puedo hablar. Necesito concentrarme...

-Pero... si tu hermano se entera, ¿no crees que quizás...?

-No pasara nada, tranquilízate- aseguro él, apretando rápidamente una de sus manos, con suma ternura- ¡llegamos!

Bajo del auto y se apresuro a abrirle la puerta a ella, como un perfecto caballero. Sonrieron y se tomaron de la mano, antes de entrar al elegante restaurante.

* * *

El "complot" iniciaba.

Shizuka y Kenji miraban a sus respectivas parejas, con expresión aburrida y luchando por contener sus bostezos. La primera parte de la discusión, había sido divertida y su participación, activa; ahora, sin embargo, sus opiniones ya no eran requeridas, mientras que se concentraban en aquellos pequeños detalles que pudieran salir mal...

-Entonces, ¿estamos de acuerdo?

Mokuba asintió gravemente con la cabeza; lo cual resultaba en una imagen muy graciosa, pues su gesto serio estaba acompañado de una sonrisa de lunático.

En perfecta sincronía, y con gestos idénticos, ambos extrajeron su celular y marcaron un numero. Esperaron unos segundos, antes de recibir contestación.

Cuando concluyeron su llamada, ambos lucían la misma sonrisa de satisfacción. Shizuka sonrío, algo preocupada, mientras Kenji dejo escapar un suspiro de desesperación. El plan estaba hecho. Y la fase 1 había sido ejecutada con éxito.

* * *

Era uno de los bares mas exclusivos de la ciudad. Ryou volteo los ojos, por enésima ocasión en la noche. Odiaba los lugares tan "chic". Además, su atuendo no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo. Éste consistía en unos pantalones de vestir, ajustados, con una camisa azul turquesa y un saco negro. Su cabello iba atado en una cola de caballo baja y se veía bastante atractivo (aunque él se empeñaba en afirmar lo contrario)

A su lado, Hiroshi pasaba su peso de un pie al otro, mirando a su alrededor, con aspecto aburrido. Vestía de manera similar, solo que su camisa era de un tono mármol. Estaban tomados del brazo, pero ninguno parecía muy feliz de estar con el otro.

Ariadna y Kenji estaban frente a ellos, la chica riéndose como una sicópata y su marido intercalando entre lanzarle miradas de preocupación a ellos y miradas asesinas a la joven.

_¿Qué hacemos aquí, hikari?_

No lo se. ¿No escuchaste que Ariadna me llamo a media tarde para invitarnos?

_Si pero… ¿te das cuenta de que tu sicópata prima solo nos incluye cuando hay un malévolo plan en marcha?_

¿Malévolo plan? ¿Cómo cual?

YB no contesto. Tenía la leve sospecha de saber cuales eran las verdaderas intenciones de la muchacha, pero, si se lo decía a su (ocasionalmente) inocente contraparte, lo mas seguro es que saliera corriendo. Y el yami no quería desperdiciar la oportunidad…

_¡Hey! _Exclamo de pronto, al notar un gigantesco letrero que colgaba de la entrada _¿es un bar karaoke?_

Los sábados por la noche, aparentemente.

_Tiene años que no canto…_

No, desde la preparatoria…

Se hizo un silencio incomodo entre ellos. Ryou continuo caminando por inercia y siguió a los demás através del oscuro local. La música sonaba y un (algo) desafinado joven cantaba. YB soltó una breve risita burlona y el hikari sonrío. A veces, cuando el ex ladrón de tumbas estaba de buen humor y no estaba empeñado en hacerlo correr a buscar a cierto CEO, aun era muy agradable…

-¡Ari-chan! ¡Por aquí!

Ariadna corrió al encuentro del niño, con fingida sorpresa. Probablemente, si su primo hubiera estado poniendo atención, lo hubiera notado. Mas, en ese instante, su atención entera estaba centrada en el castaño sentado junto a Mokuba.

¡Vaya que tenía un malévolo plan!

_¿Sabes, hikari? Cada vez me agrada mas tu loca prima._

Ryou bufo, molesto, pero se sentó. Después de todo, considero, sería de mala educación salir corriendo. Seto lo saludo con un educado movimiento de cabeza y él le dirigió una rápida sonrisa. Hiroshi y Richard se saludaron como si fueran amigos de toda la vida y así, las cuatro "felices" parejas, se prepararon para pasar una "linda" velada…

* * *

¡Y listo! ¿Qué tal? Personalmente, no me convence del todo, pero creo que no esta mal…según yo, iba a hacer varias aclaraciones en este capitulo pero…umm… tal parece, que las he olvidado… jaja. ¡Oh, recuerdo una! Como habrán notado, se supone que este fic y el anterior suceden después del termino de la serie. Pero, por misteriosos motivos, YY y YB siguen aquí, así que… umm… bueno, solo ignoren esos detalles, ¿de acuerdo? Jaja, se que debí aclararlo antes pero… bueno, no lo había pensado… jaja

Bueno, en fin, no olviden dejarme su opinión y cualquier duda o sugerencias.

El próximo capitulo se titulara "¿emociones?", con la canción de Destiny's Child, que lleva el mismo titulo. ¡Escúchenla, es la cosa mas romántica y deprimente del mundo (quizás exagere un poco…)


	17. ¿Emociones?

¡Un nuevo capitulo! Por alguna extraña razón, los exámenes de historia me inspiran para escribir… jaja

Un agradecimiento a "evangeline" por su review.

En fin, Yugioh y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Y la canción es "emotions", originalmente cantada por los BeGees y después por Destiny's Child.

* * *

Capitulo 7

¿Emociones?

Permanecer sentados en la misma mesa, procurando ser lo mas "civilizados" posibles y manteniendo una conversación que incluyera palabras de mas de una silaba, estaba probando ser todo un reto.

No había sido TAN difícil la primera hora. Nótese el "tan", por favor. Después, sin embargo, se había convertido en una tarea casi imposible. Principalmente, porque ambos morían de ganas de lanzarse sobre el otro, pero, naturalmente, no se atrevían.

Por su parte, Mokuba y Ariadna estaban inmersos en una larga conversación, mientras Shizuka y Kenji solo los escuchaban, placidamente acurrucados a sus lados. En ocasiones, volteaban a verlos de reojo y murmuraban algo, mas, en general, estaban ocupados en sus propios asuntos.

Ah, iba a ser una muy larga noche…

* * *

YB's POV.

Es en momentos como este, cuando odio no tener mi propio cuerpo. Si por mi fuera, estaría sobre Seto, comiéndomelo a besos como si no hubiera mañana… Ah, que hermosa imagen…

Mi hikari tiene su cabeza recargada contra el hombro de su novio, aunque, me parece, éste le esta poniendo DEMASIADA atención al novio de Seto. Lo cual es una locura, porque, comparado con nosotros, no es TAN atractivo.

Aunque, al parecer, la belleza física no tiene mucho que ver con el amor. No se, desde mi punto de vista, éste es un concepto muy vago y aun no he encontrado que puede significar para mi. Sé que quiero estar con mi adorado ex clérigo, pero, ¿por amor? Umm… que complejo…

Esta sonando una cancioncilla muy pegajosa, que sin duda estará atorada en mi cabeza por varios días. _Honey, Honey, how you thrill me, aha-aha. _¡No! ¡Demasiado cursi! ¡No muy adecuada para mi, el despiadado rey ladrón! _Honey, Honey, nearly kills me, aha-aha…_

¡Ah! ¡Que tontería! ¡Tengo cosas mas importantes que pensar! Como, por ejemplo, urdir un plan para neutralizar a mi hikari, tomar control de nuestro cuerpo y lanzarme tras Seto. Aja, eso si suena bien…

Era mas sencillo en otros tiempos. De hecho, antes de todo el asunto de las memorias del faraón y todas esas tonterías, era obscenamente sencillo. ¿Por qué tenía que complicarlo? ¡Estupido hikari, haciéndome bajar la guardia con esa cara de que no rompe un plato!

¿Dices algo, yami?

Oh, claro que no, niño mío…

¡Argh! ¡Soy un tonto! Olvide cerrar nuestro vinculo mental… Bueno, supongo que podría ser peor. ¿O no? Umm…

Ugh, que noche tan aburrida…

* * *

Ariadna's POV

Fase 1.

Reunirlos en un lugar.

Estado: completada con éxito.

Fase 2.

Forzarlos a hablar.

Estado de la misión: completada, con éxito moderado.

Fase 3.

Lograr que confiesen sus sentimientos.

Estado: rotundo fracaso.

Ah, tonto, tonto Ryou. Tan necio y obstinado como todos los miembros de la familia. Aunque se empeñe en negarlo, sin duda si ha heredado algo del carácter del lado de su madre…

Si las cosas siguen así, no llegaremos a nada. Habrá que tomar cartas sobre el asunto… pero la pregunta es, ¿cómo?

¡Ah, no es preocupéis! ¡La sumamente brillante Ariadna Oishi esta aquí! (ah, ¡que bonito suena mi nombre con mi nuevo apellido! Pero en fin…) Decía que, con los años, he aprendido a nunca apostar a menos de tener la seguridad de ganar. ¿Y como la garantizas? ¡Con trampa, naturalmente!

Y yo siempre tengo un as bajo la manga…

Me levanto, alegando que voy al baño, aunque en realidad me dirijo a la barra. Ahí, tal y como esperaba, me encuentro con Rachel, la hija del dueño del local, a quien mi marido atendió hace unos pocos meses. De vez en cuando, a la muchacha se le botan un poco los tornillos, mas, tiene un talento maravilloso, del que preciso esta noche.

Una voz que podría competir con los coros celestiales.

Bueno, la música y sus mensajes subliminales siempre funcionaron bien con ese par de tortolos. Volverá a funcionar, ¿no?

* * *

POV Normal.

El joven desafinado finalmente bajo del escenario, dando traspiés y haciendo ridículas reverencias ante los aplausos de la multitud y las ovaciones de sus amigos. Segundos después, el bar quedo en relativo silencio, mientras esperaban la llegada del nuevo "cantante".

Ryou pidió otra copa, mientras Hiroshi protestaba que había bebido demasiado. Richard lo imitaba, al tiempo que Seto ordenaba otra cerveza. Kenji estaba regañado a su esposa, en voz baja, por algún motivo desconocido, mientras que Mokuba y Shizuka se "tragaban" con singular alegría.

Subió a la tarima una chica preciosa, de largos y negros cabellos, tez morena y mirada cautivadora. Usaba una falda pequeña, de color rosado, con un top de tono blancuzco que contrastaba a la perfección con su piel. Sonrío y tomo el micrófono, con la gracia y belleza de una profesional. Un murmullo recorrió a la multitud, que la reconoció en seguida.

Rachel.

-Buenas noches- saludo ella, con timidez- a petición de una querida amiga, voy a entonar una melodía conocida como "Emotions"- hizo una rápida reverencia, algo juguetona. Luego, cerro los ojos y se preparo para el inicio de la canción.

Música suave y lenta comenzó a sonar. La dama sonrío un poco mas e inicio con su actuación.

_**It's over and done**_

_**But the heartache lives on inside**_

_**And who's the one you're clinging to**_

_**Instead of me tonight?**_

* * *

Seto's POV

_**And where are you now, now that I need you?**_

_**Tears on my pillow wherever you go**_

_**I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean**_

_**You'll never see me fall apart**_

_**In the words of a broken heart**__**!**_

Observo a Mokuba de reojo, quien se ha inclinado para murmurar algo al oído de Ariadna. Me parece bastante obvio que todo esto ha sido idea suya. El como se las ingenian para hacernos caer en sus ridículos planes, si son tan evidentes, es todo un misterio para mi, que vence a mi mente superior…

Ok, eso sonó presuntuoso. No obstante, en este momento, no podría importarme menos. Tengo otras cosas en la cabeza…

_**It's just emotion taking me over**_

_**Caught up **__**in sorrow**_

_**Lost in the song**_

_**But if you don't come back**_

_**Come home to me, darling**_

_**Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight?**_

_**Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight?**_

_**Goodnight, goodnight**_

Miles de sentimientos convergen en mi interior, iniciando una larga y pesada lucha por la supremacía. Todos demandan ser escuchados y sus peticiones atendidas. Tristeza, dolor, enojo, venganza… amor. Y, por supuesto, trato de controlarlas, haciendo gala de mi usual "racionalidad". Pero se que no funcionara. En el exterior, nadie lo notara, mas, en el fondo de mi alma…

Es una batalla que no se puede ganar.

_**I'm there at your side,**_

_**I'm part of all the things you are**_

_**But you've got a part of someone else**_

_**You've got to find your shining star**_

Nunca, en todo este tiempo, he dejado de arrepentirme de aquella fatídica tarde. No he pasado ni una sola noche, recostado sobre la cama y mirando el techo, sin que me pregunte que hubiera pasado si hubiera llegado al aeropuerto. ¿Serían las cosas tan diferentes? A veces pienso que si, que seríamos muy felices y que todo estaría bien. Pero, en ocasiones, me da la impresión que esa es una ilusión mía; que, tal vez, de todos modos estaríamos separados, por alguna otra razón. ¿Acaso, no podría tratarse de una especie de destino irrevocable? Es decir, cinco mil años atrás…

¡Ja! Para ser alguien tan escéptico, a veces soy bastante crédulo, ¿no?

_**And where are you now, now that I need you?**_

_**Tears on my pillow wherever you go**_

_**I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean**_

_**You'll never see me fall apart**_

_**In the words of a broken heart**__**!**_

* * *

Ryou's POV

_**It's just emotion taking me over**_

_**Caught up in sorrow**_

_**Lost in the song**_

_**But if you don't come back**_

_**Come home to me, darling**_

_**Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight?**_

_**Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight**_

_**Goodnight, goodnight**_

Voy a matar a Ariadna, en cuanto lleguemos a casa. ¿Por qué? ¡Bueno, me parece bastante obvio que todo esto es su culpa! ¡Casi estoy seguro de que ella es la "querida amiga" a la que se refirió la cantante!

¿Por qué se empeña en complicar aun mas mi vida? Hace un mes, yo era una persona perfectamente feliz, con un vida tranquila y ahora…

_¿Crees que algún día dejaras de mentirte a ti mismo?_

¿Mentira? Quizás. Sin embargo, era una mentira que me funcionaba. ¿Para que complicarme? Estaba bastante resignado… No soy completamente dichoso con Hiroshi, pero no estaba mal. Nada mal, de hecho…

_¡Oh, no te atrevas a decirme eso, niño! ¿Cómo puedes comparar lo que sientes con él a lo que sentías con Seto?_

_**And where are you now, now that I need you?**_

_**Tears on my pillow wherever you go**_

_**I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean**_

_**You'll never see me fall apart**_

_**In the words of a broken heart**__**!!**_

No, no hay punto de comparación. Lo que sentía con Seto… debe ser algo muy parecido a la gloria. Las noches en sus brazos, los besos, las caricias, las conversaciones… todo en él me llenaba tan plenamente…

¡Argh! ¡Todo era perfecto! ¡¿Por qué tuvo que arruinarlo?!

_¡¿Arruinarlo?! ¡¿ARRUINARLO?! ¡¿ÉL?! ¡FUISTE TU, QUIEN…!_

¡Si, su culpa y solo de él! ¡Si no hubiera antepuesto sus estupidos negocios a NUESTRA felicidad, todo estaría bien! ¡Sería yo quien ahora estaría sentado en su regazo, besándole! ¡o quizás ni siquiera estaríamos aquí, sino en casa, amándonos…!

_Hikari…_

¡No me sermonees! ¡No te atrevas a darme discursos morales, ladrón de tumbas! Seto no me ama, nunca lo hizo y nunca lo hará y es estupido creer que…

_¡Estas diciendo tonterías!_

¡No son tonterías! ¡Me dejo esperándolo, sin explicación alguna! ¡Decidió que había algo mas importante que nosotros en este mundo! ¿Cómo confiar en alguien así?

_¡Estas exagerando!_

¡Claro que no! ¡Por si no lo notaste, Hiroshi me ha seguido a todas partes! ¿no dejo su magnifico trabajo en Moscu por ir tras de mi a Egipto? ¿dudo para seguirme a México? ¿no rechazo aquella oportunidad en Madrid, solo para quedarse conmigo en Lorena? ¡¿No te parece que me merece mas?!

_**It's just emotion taking me over**_

_**Caught up in sorrow**_

_**Lost in the song**_

_**But if you don't come back**_

_**Come home to me, Darling**_

Siento las lagrimas en la cornisa de los ojos y se que no resistiré mas. Sin embargo, no puedo y no debo dejarlas salir. No aquí, no ahora, no frente a él. Me pongo de pie con rapidez, casi derribando la mesita frente a nosotros. Hiroshi me mira, confundido y yo solo sacudo la cabeza, murmurando un "ya vuelvo" y apresurándome a salir del lugar.

¿Por qué todo esto tiene una extraña sensación de _deja vu?_

_**Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight?**_

_**Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight?**_

_**Goodnight, goodnight…**_

* * *

POV Normal.

Ariadna observo a su primo, con consternación mientras éste se levantaba y salía corriendo. Quizás, no había sido tan buena idea…

-¿Crees que me excedí un poco?- le pregunto a su marido, sin esperar realmente una respuesta. Intento levantarse, pero él la sujeto por la muñeca y la obligo a sentarse.

-Un poco. Pero es tarde para arrepentirse.

Hiroshi se puso de pie, en un claro intento de seguir a Ryou; no obstante, Kenji le sugirió que lo dejara solo unos momentos. El medico obedeció y volvió a sentarse, aunque con algo de preocupación.

Seto permaneció estoico ante todo aquello, con un aire ajeno, como si realmente no estuviera ahí. Segundos después, la conversación se reanudo y todos devolvieron su atención a sus respectivas platicas.

-Ya vengo- anuncio de la nada el CEO, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta trasera con calculada elegancia. Richard le lanzo una mirada interrogante, pero no comento al respecto.

Si algo le habían enseñado esos 3 años con su jefe, era a nunca cuestionarlo cuando estaba así…

* * *

La puerta trasera daba, naturalmente, hacia un oscuro callejón, iluminado brevemente por un foco que colgaba de la ésta. Recargado contra la pared, con los ojos cerrados, pero con la cabeza colocada como si mirara el cielo, se encontraba un muchacho peliblanco. La pálida luz lunar, le daba un aspecto celestial y, al mismo tiempo, demoniaco.

-Ryou- lo llamo y se acerco a él. Al darse cuenta de su presencia, el historiador intento huir, pero Seto se apresuro a cerrarle el paso, acorralándolo contra la pared- no tan rápido.

-Déjame ir- ordeno el menor, sin mirarlo a los ojos, pero esforzándose por soltarse.

-¿Me tienes miedo, Ryou?

Le lanzo una mirada decidida, cargada de rabia. Sin embargo, ésta perdió poder casi de inmediato, al fijarse sobre el sereno océano azulado que eran los ojos del otro joven.

-Déjame ir, Kaiba- su voz fue un siseo, aunque no había la seguridad de minutos atrás. Parecía un cachorro asustado; enseñando los dientes, pero temeroso de moverse.

-No. Necesitamos hablar.

-¿Sobre?- pregunto, desafiante, levantando la barbilla, con aire orgulloso.

-Nosotros. Hace diez años y ahora.

-No hay nada de que hablar- discutió, sin que su mirada se desviara por un segundo, tratando de transmitir en ésta todo el coraje que sentía en ese instante.

-De acuerdo, acepto que no tengas nada que decirme. Pero yo si tengo mucho que decir.

-Y yo tengo derecho a decidir si quiero o no escuchar, ¿no crees?

-Si…- un hondo suspiro- pero me temo que debo revocarlo. Nada ganare permitiéndote escapar. Me has huido diez años, ¿de verdad te aterro tanto, Ryou?

No… a lo que le temo es a la verdad…

_Hikari, déjalo hablar._

-Típico de ti, Kaiba. ¿Crees que todo el mundo gira a tu alrededor? ¡Pues te tengo noticias, no es así! ¿Creíste que no podría vivir sin ti? ¿Qué me la estaría pasando muy mal, llorando por ti? ¡Vaya, tu ego es mas grande de lo que pensé!

-Por favor, si tan solo me escucharas…

-¡Por si no los has notado…- prosiguió el mas pequeño, como si no lo hubiera escuchado- tengo una nueva pareja y estamos muy felices! ¡no te necesito, Kaiba! ¡y, de hecho, creo que estoy mucho mejor sin ti!

El rostro del castaño se contorsiono, en una mueca de dolor, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos por disimularla. El otro sonrío, sarcástica y malévolamente.

-¿Qué sucede, Kaiba? ¿demasiado para que tu orgullo pueda soportarlo? ¿de verdad creíste que no encontraría a alguien mejor…?

_¡Hikari! ¡Detente!_

-¡El mundo esta lleno de personas mejores! ¡En todos los aspectos! ¡Mejores jefes, hermanos, amantes…!- prosiguió, disfrutando lo incomodo que estaba haciendo sentir al mas alto. Nada parecía importar mas que el causarle el mayor daño posible… igual que diez años antes él se lo había causado...- ¡y, francamente…!

Nunca pudo concluir su oración, pues, justo en ese momento, unos labios embistieron a los suyos, para silenciarlo de la manera mas efectiva conocida por el hombre.

Y, por todos los dioses, (aunque sin duda se arrepentiría de ese pensamiento mas tarde), ¡que bien se sentía!

* * *

¡Y fin! ¿Qué tal? La verdad, no me acaba de agradar, pero creo que esta bien. Es solo que no pude plasmar todo lo que quería…

Personalmente, la canción me parece muy linda y desde que la escuche, decidí utilizarla en el fic. De verdad que puedo imaginarme perfectamente al lindo trío de tortolos escuchándola, en un lugar a media luz, con la vista perdida en el infinito… ¡ah, tan romántico! Pero me temo que no logre describirlo muy bien…

En fin, gracias por leer y no olviden dejarme su opinión. ¡Hasta pronto!


	18. ¿Confusion y miedo?

¡Nuevo capitulo! Umm… ¿Qué les puedo decir? La verdad, no se que tan bien esta… ¡Léanlo y déjenme su opinión!

Yugioh y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Capitulo 8

¿Confusión y miedo?

Mientras Seto lo besaba con entusiasmo, una sola idea atravesaba por la cabeza del peliblanco. Era un pensamiento curioso que, en otra época, no hubiera podido concebir siquiera...

Seto Kaiba era pésimo besando.

Bueno, eso quizás era una exageración. La verdad, no lo hacia TAN mal, pero su técnica podía mejorarse bastante. Si fuera un poco menos... ¿agresivo? y un poco mas... ¿sensual? estaría muy cerca de hacerlo decentemente. Aunque, para alcanzar la perfección... ah, había un largo tramo por recorrer.

Otra idea cruzo por su mente. Y era aun mas curiosa que la anterior. Se le ocurría que, tal vez, debía sentir algo de compasión por Richard, puesto que era claro que Seto rara vez practicaba con él. Ryou sospechaba que el mercadologo tampoco era precisamente todo un maestro en aquello, pero, sin duda, si dedicaran una mayor parte de su tiempo a besarse...

Esperaba el regaño de YB en cualquier momento. Mas éste nunca se presento; el espíritu estaba muy ocupado dando una vuelta por el cielo, como para pensar con claridad…

No hacía ni el menor movimiento, demasiado entretenido en sus pensamientos. Pero el CEO obviamente lo había interpretado como una invitación para continuar y, después de detenerse lo suficiente como para tomar aire, volvió a besarlo con intensidad.

Finalmente, su cerebro se conecto con el resto de su cuerpo y procedió a empujarlo; sin mucha fuerza, pero con firmeza. El castaño lo observo, confundido, y el hikari hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no soltar una carcajada malévola (herencia de su sicótico yami). Sospechaba que, dadas las circunstancias, no sería muy correcto burlarse del mayor.

¿Y por que no? Se pregunto a si mismo, mas pronto decidió no cuestionarse, para evitar un fuerte jaqueca que amenazaba con atacarlo en cualquier segundo.

-Debo irme- murmuro, sin saber que mas decidir, y, aprovechándose de la confusión del otro, se deslizo de vuelta al local, a paso veloz.

**¿Qué diantres…?**

**Oh, créeme no quieres saber la respuesta a eso.**

**¿Uh? ¿Por qué?**

**No será agradable. **

Seto permaneció ahí un rato mas, en absoluto silencio, contemplando lo que acababa de pasar. Finalmente, sintiéndose agotado, opto por regresar al bar.

* * *

-Me voy- murmuro Ryou, al oído de la sicóloga, intentando no llamar la atención de su novio.

-¿A dónde?- pregunto la joven, mirándolo con algo de preocupación.

-Necesito irme- repitió él, rehusándose a contestarle.

-Te llevo- ofreció Kenji, poniéndose de pie. Sospechaba lo que acababa de pasar y no podía evitar sentirse algo culpable, por no intentar detener a su esposa antes de que armara todo ese embrollo.

-No, lo haré yo- discutió Ariadna, levantándose y tomando su abrigo- nos vemos mas tarde- agrego, besándolo en la mejilla y tomando a Ryou por la muñeca.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Hiroshi, al ver que su novio se iba.

-Ah… es un asunto familiar- le dijo el sicólogo, restándole importancia al asunto. El medico lo miro con algo de recelo, pero opto por no comentar al respecto.

Mokuba y Shizuka se miraron, confundidos y preocupados, al tiempo que Seto regresaba de donde quiera que hubiera estado y volvía a tomar asiento junto a Richard.

El plan no había salido ni remotamente como lo planeado…

* * *

Ariadna maldijo en voz baja, mientras conducía con rumbo a su departamento. En el asiento de copiloto, viajaba un tanto ebrio Ryou. Intentaba tener una "seria conversación" con él, pero eso iba a ser imposible, pues el peliblanco permanecía con la frente recargada contra la ventana, decidido, por todos los medios posibles, a ignorarla.

-Ryou-chan, ¿quieres hablar…?

-No tengo humor.

-¿Y Baku-chan?

-No sigas interviniendo en mi vida, Ariadna.

-Pero yo…

-¡No me interesa si crees que me estas ayudando! ¡lo único que estas haciendo es complicar aun mas mi vida!- estallo el menor, lanzándole una mirada cargada de coraje, que la chica no alcanzo a notar, pues mantenía la vista fija en el camino.

-Estas siendo egoísta- discutió ella, después de un breve segundo- si te detuvieras a pensar un segundo…

-¡Ariadna!- exclamo él, mas molesto a cada segundo- ¡deja de querer aconsejarme!

-¡Lo siento, pero no dejare de hacerlo!- le grito la mujer, estacionando con brusquedad el auto, en alguna calle desierta- ¡eres mi primo, Ryou-chan! ¡He vivido contigo muchísimos años y te quiero! ¡No puedo dejar que tires tu vida por el caño y que la desperdicies…!

La muchacha estaba al borde de las lagrimas y Ryou lo notaba. Mas, en ese momento, estaba demasiado molesto como para importarle. Simplemente, bajo del auto, dando un portazo y camino por la acerca.

-¡Ryou! ¡Vuelve acá!- exclamo ella, bajando del coche y corriendo tras de él.

-Voy a pasar la noche fuera- anuncio el peliblanco, ignorándola.

-¡Nada de eso! ¡Iras a tu casa!

-No puedo- discutió el menor, ladeando la cabeza, sintiendo las lagrimas en las cornisas de sus ojos.

-Ryou…

-Dile a Hiroshi que no se preocupe. Llegare mañana.

-Pero Ryou...

-Por favor, necesito estar solo.

La sicóloga suspiro, al tiempo que pasaba una mano por su cabello, en un ademán desesperado. Luego, coloco la mano sobre la cabeza de su primo y murmuro.

-Al menos déjame llevarte a un hotel. Estas calles son peligrosas de noche.

El chico asintió con la cabeza y se dejo conducir al automóvil. El resto del camino transcurrió en silencio. Minutos después, llegaron a un pequeño hotel, cerca del centro. El joven bajo, y, sin dirigirle una ultima mirada a su prima, entro en el establecimiento.

-Dioses… ¿que he hecho…?

* * *

_¿Hikari?_

No hubo respuesta. Ryou permaneció con la mirada perdida en el infinito. Sentado sobre la cama y desnudo frente al espejo, con todas las luces apagadas y solo alumbrado por la luz de la luna que alcazaba a colarse por las persianas mal cerradas, el peliblanco parecía un espíritu condenado. A YB lo preocupaba seriamente. Nunca lo había visto así…

Y, además, la puerta de su habitación mental estaba completamente cerrada. había intentado abrirla, de todas las formas posibles, pero el pequeño hikari se había atrincherado ahí dentro y no pensaba dejar su refugio por largo tiempo…

El yami no entendía que pasaba. Jamás había pensado que su contraparte pudiera actuar así. había gato encerrado en todo aquello…

_¿Hikari?_

volvió a llamarlo, sin éxito alguno. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿y que debería hacer él al respecto? Se lanzo hacia el frente, tomando control del cuerpo. Ryou ni siquiera protesto. Lentamente, y con algo de inseguridad, se levanto y se acomodo debajo de las cobijas. La cama era vieja y desvencijada, pero era normal. Aquel no era ningún hotel de 5 estrellas…

Cerro los ojos, sintiendo que algo le oprimía el pecho, de manera muy dolorosa. Intento llamar al muchacho, una vez mas, sin conseguir nada. Abrió los ojos y lanzo un ultimo vistazo a su alrededor, viendo fantasmas y horribles criaturas trepando entre las sombras.

Y, por primera vez, en 5000 años, el gran rey ladrón sintió temor.

Se envolvió en las cobijas un poco mas y abrazo la almohada, genuinamente aterrado. Estaba temblando y no sabía porque. Algo, en la actitud de su hikari, lo había llenado de espanto, aunque no alcanzaba a distinguir que era…

Comenzó a tararear un débil canción de cuna, que su madre solía cantarle a Adanne (su pequeña hermana) y que él mismo entonaba durante las oscuras noches, cuando no podía dormir, para ahuyentar a los malos espíritus que rondaban la tierra.

No obstante, aquella noche, nada podría traerle paz a sus atormentadas almas…

* * *

¿Yami?

Empujo la puerta, débilmente, algo temeroso. Tal y como suponía, la habitación estaba completamente oscura y no alcanzaba a distinguir nada. Avanzo un poco, al tiempo que cuestionaba si salud mental. ¿Qué le hacia pensar que aquello era una buena idea?

¿Yami? ¿estas aquí?

¡Claro que estaba ahí! Pero, la pregunta era, ¿dónde? Dio un par de pasos, y la puerta se cerro tras de él, sumiéndolo en la mas profunda oscuridad.

¿Ya-yami?

Estaba temblando. De frío y de temor. Paso saliva, y continuo caminando, fingiendo un valor que en realidad no sentía. ¿Dónde estaba su yami? ¿Por qué disfrutaba atormentándolo de esa manera?

Una mano se recargo contra su hombro y el hikari dejo escapar un grito, al tiempo que pegaba un brinco. Se dio la media vuelta, pero continuaba sin poder ver nada.

_¿Qué pasa?_

Yo… 

Las palabras salían sobrando entre ellos. No era necesario que hablara, YB sabía perfectamente lo que el menor necesitaba. Y, si debía ser sincero, también a él le vendría bien…

_Ven_ murmuro, sujetándolo por la muñeca y acercándolo a él. A pesar de la falta de luz, el ex ladrón estaba acostumbrado a ella y podía ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Al sentir los brazos del antiguo ladrón de tumbas alrededor de sus hombros, Ryou no pudo evitar recargar su cabeza contra su pecho y sollozar. Estaba genuinamente confundido y aterrado por todo lo que sentía.

_Shh… tranquilo…_ murmuro, dándole unas torpes palmaditas en la cabeza. Nunca antes había consolado a alguien, así que no sabía bien como hacerlo…

Era reconfortante, el permanecer abrazados. Aunque pelearan con frecuencia y rara vez estuvieran de acuerdo, lo cierto es que entre yami e hikari había una fuerte y extraña conexión. En muchos sentidos, eran como hermanos y…

_Todo va a estar bien…_ la mentira mas universal. Y, no obstante, la mas reconfortante. Su madre se la había dicho, antes de esconderlo, cuando los guardias del faraón habían llegado a la villa. YB lo había creído, a pesar de lo desesperado de la situación y esperaba que ahora, Ryou también pudiera creerle. Quisiera creerle.

_Todo va a estar bien…_

* * *

_**Se recargo contra una piedra, respirando pesadamente. El ataque de Obelisco, había sido mas fuerte de lo que había imaginado. había logrado escapar con vida, pero solo por mera suerte.**_

_**Diabond estaba muy herido y esto se reflejaba en el cuerpo del peliblanco, donde los gruesos moretones comenzaban a adornar sus brazos. Casi no sentía las piernas y la cabeza le daba miles de vueltas.**_

"_**Voy a desmayarme" no podía dejar de pensarlo. Pero no podía hacer eso, pues significaría su muerte.**_

_**Suspiró; no podía volver a su guarida. No tenía la fuerza suficiente. Estaba cerca del pueblo, mas se había jurado a si mismo que no retornaría a "aquel lugar" jamás… **_

_**No había otra opción. Por ahora, se tragaría su orgullo. No era momento para hacerse el digno, sino para buscar ayuda, aunque odiase solicitarla…**_

* * *

_**-No se te ha ocurrido que, si te sientes tan mal al respecto, ¿quizás deberías retirarte?**_

_**Un montón de vendas y ungüentos yacen en el suelo. Algunos se han derramado y perfuman la habitación, con aromas no del todo gratos. Bakura bufo. Sabía que no era buena idea ir ahí…**_

_**-No digas tonterías.**_

_**-¡Hablo en serio! Analicémoslo, ¿quieres? ¿Qué de bueno te ha traído tu venganza contra el faraón?**_

_**Por toda respuesta, el viento soplo, levantado un poco de polvo y llevando con él los cantos nocturnos de los grillos.**_

_**-Bakura… la venganza solo engendra mas dolor. Si te retiras ahora…**_

_**-¡No te atrevas a sermonearme, Ayanna! ¡El faraón mato a toda mi familia, por si no lo recuerdas!**_

_**La aludida suspira, un tanto desesperada. Dioses, había olvidado lo difícil que era tratar con el necio ladrón…**_

_**-¿Eres igual a él?- pregunta, en voz baja, acomodando los ungüentos en la vitrina en la que deberían estar.**_

_**-¡¿Qué?! ¡NO!**_

_**-¡Entonces demuéstralo! Deja el pasado atrás y mira hacia el frente…**_

_**Mas silencio, en el que no se miran a los ojos. El peliblanco mastica con poca elegancia una manzana y observa por la ventana, ignorándola. La doncella se sienta en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas y recargando su barbilla sobre las rodillas, mirándole con cierta curiosidad.**_

_**-La madre de mi madre…- inicia, insegura- tiene una "escuela" de medicina en Mesopotamia, lejos de las fronteras del reino. Podrían ir ahí. Empezar de cero. Con tus habilidades, creo que podrías ser un buen comerciante y sin duda Seth sabe lo suficiente de curaciones como para que…**_

_**-No es tan sencillo.**_

_**-¡Demonios, Bakura! ¡¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo tan complicado?!**_

_**-No es algo que pueda perdonarse y olvidarse.**_

_**-No te pido eso…- murmura la joven, desviando la mirada- mi padre…- continua, en voz aun mas baja- fue juzgado por alta traición y decapitado. Mi madre… no pudo resistirlo y se suicido. Perdimos nuestra pequeña fortuna y tuve que ingeniármelas para sobrevivir… Pero, ¿acaso me vez correteando por ahí, tratando de asesinar al faraón…?**_

_**-No es igual.**_

_**-¡¿En que es distinto?! ¡podrías usar todo tu potencial para algo mejor! ¡Para buscar tu felicidad!**_

_**-¿Cómo tu?- pregunta él, burlón y con desden- ¿con tu "centro de ayuda"?**_

_**-Aquí gasto mis energías- discute la dama, ofendida por el tono del muchacho- Y me hace sentir mucho mejor; como si mi vida no fuera en vano. Tal vez, si lo intentaras…**_

_**El ladrón de tumbas se levanto, desganado y con paso lento, se arrastro hasta la entrada.**_

_**-No todos somos iguales- murmura, recargándose contra el umbral de la puerta. La tenue luz lunar refleja en sus blancos cabellos, concediéndole una apariencia etérea y extrañamente espeluznante.**_

_**-Haz lo que quieras- mascullo ella, levantándose, solo para dejarse caer de nuevo sobre la cama y cerrar los ojos- rezare a los dioses porque te den otra oportunidad, en otra vida…**_

_**La promesa se perdió en el silencio y oscuridad de la noche, al igual que el rey ladrón.**_

* * *

La luz del sol ahuyento a la penumbra nocturna y algunos de los miedos generados por ella. Su corazón se sentía un poco mas ligero, pero no lo suficiente. El terror provocado por la soledad y el odio, no terminaría de desvanecerse, sino hasta mucho tiempo después…

Sin embargo, algo bueno había traído la noche, prácticamente en vela. Yami e hikari estaban reconciliados y ahora, habían llegado a una conclusión, que, esperaban, los llevara a encontrar la (no tan) bien merecida felicidad.

Ryou se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a darse una ducha. La fría agua termino de calmarle y le ayudo a prepares para el difícil día que le esperaba.

Porque, después de todo, perdonar y olvidar, seguir adelante y no mirar atrás, dejar el pasado en el pasado, es una tarea mas difícil de lo que podría gustarnos admitir.

* * *

¡Y listo! ¿Qué tal? No se…

Personalmente, creo que esta… extraño. No mal, pero si un poco… raro.

Aclaraciones, bueno, primero, se que me salte como la mitad del duelo entre Atemu y el rey ladrón, Bakura. Pero para todo fin practico, no creo que importe. además, se que el manga va un poco… diferente, pero, nuevamente, para cierta coherencia en el fic… Oh, y no pude resistirme al pequeñisimo momento "tendershipping", ¡ese par son tan lindos! jeje

¿Qué mas? Ah, bueno, ahora puedo pedir su opinión. Creo, que es hora de acabar con tanto drama. Lo cual, es mas difícil de lo que parece, pero tengo que hacerlo. Es momento de que empiece con las reconciliaciones (aunque aun no estoy segura de cómo hacerlo) Y bueno, lo que quiero preguntarles es… ¿el próximo capitulo debería ser paralelo a este? Me refiero a que si creen que debería ser durante el mismo transcurso de tiempo, pero desde el punto de vista de Seto.

Y si no… pues entonces, el próximo capitulo comenzaran las obligadas separaciones previas a la reconciliación y… umm… bueno, ya veré que mas… jeje

¡No olviden dejarme su opinión! Oh, y si creen que esto es espantoso, avísenmelo e intentare modificarlo.

XOXO


	19. ¿Consuelo?

¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy de vuelta con el nuevo capitulo, como siempre, un poco retrasado. Y creo justo advertirles que el próximo probablemente tardara aun mas…

En fin, quiero agradecer a mis reviewers, shizoudark y evangeline. Y a Ranja86 por agregar este fic a su lista de favoritos.

Y ahora… ¡el capitulo!

Yugioh y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Capitulo 9

¿Consuelo?

Lluvia golpeando con ligereza las enormes ventanas de su habitación. Las cortinas están cerradas, pero la tenue luz lunar logra colarse, iluminando la inmensa cama. Richard duerme a su lado, envuelto solamente en las cobijas de seda, a pesar de que es otoño y el frío comienza a sentirse. Pero al mercadologo nunca le ha gustado usar piyama, y Seto no va a obligarlo a hacerlo.

No podría. Exigirle mas de lo que el rubio ofrece tan generosamente, sería inhumano.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunta éste, abriendo uno solo de sus ojos y tallándolo, con actitud somnolienta.

-No es nada- responde el mayor, sin moverse. Ha permanecido con la espalda firmemente recargada contra la cabecera y un libro entre las piernas, que no planea leer (nunca lo planeo) pero que (siente) le da una justificación para estar despierto.

-¿Un libro interesante?- pregunta el menor, enderezándose un poco, tallándose los ojos con mas fuerza.

-Algo- es la automática respuesta y luego maldice para si mismo. Ha sido muy apresurada. Bueno, quizás no lo notara…

-Aja- murmura, acurrucándose un poco mas cerca de él, de modo que su cabeza queda recargada sobre su brazo. Se incorpora un poco mas, para darle un rápido beso en los labios.

-Duerme, aun es temprano.

-Y es domingo- le dice el otro, con una risita- deberías seguir tu propio concejo, querido.

Richard sabe que Seto odia que lo llame así. Aparentemente, le suena muy cursi. Mas no puedo evitarlo; para él, es algo muy natural. De hecho, el CEO debe estar muy agradecido de que el joven se contenga de llamarlo "mi vida", "amor" o "corazón" en publico…

-Lo intentare- protesta, decidiendo no discutir. Quiere que el rubio vuelva a dormirse y lo deje a solas con sus pensamientos. ¡Diantre! ¿es que todos los rubios son tan escandalosos y "molestos"?

-Haz eso…- intenta contener un bostezo, sin mucho éxito- te amo, ¿sabes?

El castaño le sonríe brevemente, antes de besarle en la frente. Richard se lo ha dicho muchas veces; sin embargo, él es incapaz de contestarle. No, no puede (y no quiere) decirle mas mentiras. El mas joven suspira.

-A veces…- y su voz en un susurro apagado- pienso que sería agradable escuchar un "yo también te amo"

-Lo hemos hablado antes, Richard- protesta el mayor, poniéndose de pie bruscamente y sin mirarlo. No podría soportar su mirada, tan perfecta muestra de su corazón destrozado.

-¡Lo se! ¡Pero a veces es tan difícil!- alega, molesto, también levantándose, y tirando con brusco movimiento la jarra de agua que descansaba junto a la cama- tan difícil…

Observa la alfombra mojada y los pequeños cristales esparcidos sobre ella. Seto ya no dice nada, pues ha salido del cuarto. Richard se deja caer de rodillas. No se lastima, pero desearía haberlo hecho.

Toma un fragmento de la ahora destrozada jarra y lo observa con oscura adoración. Lentamente, con absoluta fascinación, permite que éste le haga un corte en la mano. Y otro. Y otro mas. La sangre brota, como una pequeña fuentecita.

El rubio suspira, mientras su sangre se mezcla con el agua derramada y con sus lagrimas frescas. No hay mucho de las anteriores sustancias, pero juntas, crean un cuadro poético sobre el frío suelo. ¿Extraño? quizás. Pero muy hermoso, sin duda.

-A veces es tan difícil…

Palabras al viento. Se levanta y se dirige a buscar el estuche medico. Necesita desinfectar la herida y vendarla. Podría dejarlo para mañana. Sin embargo, sicológicamente, necesita hacer algo. No puede seguir sentado, esperando, viendo la vida escapársele entre los dedos…

Y eso es algo, que se aplica a muchos aspectos de su existencia…

* * *

Las burbujas lo cubrían casi por completo. Su cabello se le pegaba al rostro, ocultando un poco sus finas facciones y con el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos casi por completo. Necesitaba un corte. Pero tendría que esperar, tenía otras cosas de las cuales ocuparse en la semana…

La tibia agua relajaba sus tensos músculos, aunque no tenía efecto alguno sobre su atormentado corazón. No estaba seguro de lo que pensaba, ni de lo que sentía, ni de lo que quería…

Con los ojos cerrados, podía recrear a la perfección a la escena ocurrida unas pocas horas atrás. Sus manos recargadas en la espalda del peliblanco, sus labios devorando los del mas pequeño con entusiasmo, sus cuerpos tan cerca… ¡tan increíblemente cerca! ¡dioses, las sensaciones que había despertado en él! Cierto, durante los 10 años anteriores no había estado precisamente "guardándole luto" a su amado Ryou, pero… ¡no había sentido nada igual! Las comparaciones se quedaban cortas; no creía que ni el mas diestro amante hubiera podido hacerlo vibrar así…

Suspiro, sumergiéndose un poco mas en la tina, permitiendo que el agua lo cubriera casi por completo, solo dejando la nariz y la boca lo suficientemente fuera como para no ahogarse; aunque, en ese momento, no le parecía algo tan malo…

Ante esta idea, se rió un poco, colándose agua en su garganta. Se sintió ahogar, pero no pudo evitar seguir riendo. ¿Suicidio? ¡Que poético! ¡que perfectamente romántico! ¡una hermosa tragedia! … ¡que terriblemente patético!

Trazó suaves círculos sobre su plano vientre. Que ya no es tan plano; ha subido un par de kilos en los últimos años. O quizás 3 o 4. Sigue sin comer mucho, pero, la edad y un estilo de vida mucho mas sedentario, han causado estragos en su persona. Sus uñas dejan leves marcas sobre él, lo que le hace pensar que debería cortarlas. Mas, eso también tendrá que ser otro día…

Levanta una pierna, aburrido, para después dejarla caer, en un intento de chapotear un poco y de aligerar su animo. Cuando Mokuba tenía unos 8 años, podía pasar horas sentado en la tina, jugando con las burbujas y chapoteando. Seto lo regañaba con frecuencia, pero por dentro sonría. Al menos, uno de ellos podía tenía una infancia medianamente normal…

Pero Mokuba ya no es un niño. Tiene 25 años y, por lo que se ve, en unos meses estará comprometido. ¡Con la hermana del cachorro, ni mas ni menos! ¡dioses! ¿hacia donde va ese mundo?

Alterna en levantar las piernas y dejarlas caer, creando pronto una pequeña inundación sobre el piso del baño. Cuando salga, si no tiene cuidado, podría caer y romperse algo (con una poca de (buena) mala suerte, el cuello)

Su mente se rehúsa a concentrarse en el problema mas apremiante del momento y lo invita a vagar por otros rumbos. Tonterías triviales, como por ejemplo (y por alguna extraña razón) un duelo acontecido hacía ya muchísimo tiempo. Raras veces recordaba aquella época, que le parecía que había sucedido miles de años atrás. Su obsesión por derrotar a Yugi (o YY, como lo vean)… Dioses… a veces era tan… eh… extraño.

Se rió otro poco (¿o quizás fue un sollozo?) _¿Por qué diantres estoy pensando en esto?_

**Porque estas ****huyéndole al problema. **

Ah, claro, un buen momento para la reaparición de su conciencia. ¡Siempre tan oportuna! ¡Y tan agradable! No obstante, en aquel instante, la agradecía. Al menos, tendría con quien hablar.

El gusto no le duro mucho, pues la vocecilla no volvió a pronunciar palabra y Seto bufo, molesto, volviéndose a sumergir en la bañera. Cuando sale, el agua escurre libremente por su cuerpo, pero lo mas curioso es la que corre por sus mejillas.

¿Es agua o son lagrimas? ¿Cómo distinguirlas? ¿alguien podría afirmarlo con certeza?

Y sin embargo, definitivamente es sangre la que escurre por sus finos labios…

* * *

Su cama le parece extrañamente vacía, sin el peso de Richard a su lado. Es normal, supone, pues han pasado casi 2 años y medio desde que el rubio se mudara con él. Bien dicen que, a veces, la costumbre puede mas que el cariño…

Coloco su cabeza bajo la almohada e intento conciliar el sueño. Sabía que tendría éxito en su cometido, porque estaba muy cansado y sus ojos se cerraban por voluntad propia.

Aunque, había una abismal diferencia entre dormir y descansar…

_**

* * *

**_

Hace

_**frío y el sueño se rehúsa a venir. Se acerca un poco mas a ella, buscando algo de calor humano. La joven abre los ojos (aquellos bellísimos ojos verdes, tan perfectos y contrastantes con su morena piel) y emboza la mas débil de las sonrisas. Los dioses son crueles, piensa Seth, pues han privado a la doncella de la felicidad y al mundo de su sonrisa.**_

_**-¿Pasa algo?- pregunta ella, con infinita dulzura, dejando que su mano recorra la mejilla del clérigo. Su mirada esta perdida, mientras hace este gesto y Seth la entiende a la perfección. Fingir… a veces es tan difícil.**_

_**-No es nada- murmura, abrazándola con delicadeza. La chica ronronea, como un gatito y se acerca mas a él- duerme.**_

_**Pero ninguno de los dos obedece. Permanecen **__**mirándose a los ojos, la mano de ella sobre el hombro de él, la mano de él perdida entre el cabello de ella. No se dicen nada, pero no necesitan palabras. No es amor el que se profesan, sin embargo, se entienden como si fueran los amantes más enamorados del mundo. Son hermanos del mismo dolor, y no obstante, a veces…**_

_**-¿Lo extrañas?- pregunta la joven, sin apartar su vista de sus ojos.**_

_**-Mucho- silencio, dejando que su esposa absorba sus palabras- ¿y tu?**_

_**-Demasiado- el silencio vuelve a cubrirlos y ellos permanecen abrazados- ¡ouch!**_

_**-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunta él, enderezándose, consternado.**_

_**-No es nada- se disculpa ella, con un leve sonrojo en sus redondeadas mejillas- el bebé esta pateando.**_

_**Emboza una sonrisa y Seth sabe que es lo mas cerca que la vera de sonreír con honestidad. Oh, cruel destino, que les arrebato a quienes amaban. ¡Malditos artículos del milenio! ¡Maldito sentido del deber! ¡Maldito deseo de venganza! ¡¿Cómo pudo ese par ser tan egoísta…?!**_

_**-Deberías dormir, Seth- sugiere la dama, colocando su mano sobre la de él, que había estado recargada sobre su vientre- mañana te espera un largo día.**_

_**Largo, en efecto. Pero ya no le importa, pues ha sido así desde hace 3 años. La vida se le hace eterna y no puedo esperar a que la muerte venga a reclamarlo, para volver a estar a su lado…**_

_**En el fondo, sabe que ella también lo siente así. Para ambos, la muerte, sería la mejor de las bendiciones que los dioses podrían otorgar a su matrimonio. Matrimonio condenado a la infelicidad, por siempre…**_

_**Pero, al menos, tienen el consuelo de que el otro los comprende…**_

* * *

Seto abrió los ojos, algo alterado por aquel sueño/recuerdo. Algo le oprimía el pecho y de pronto, el vacío en su cama se le hizo aun mas inmenso. Temblaba, de frío y temor, por lo que se obligo a si mismo a levantarse y buscar a Richard.

Lo encontró en la sala, envuelto en una gigantesca cobija, viendo la televisión. O, al menos, fingiendo que la veía. Le sonrío levemente al verlo y se destapo un poco, en una clara invitación para que se sentara junto a él.

-¿Estas bien?

No son las mismas palabras, ni la misma situación, pero se parecen de una manera espeluznante. No sería la primera vez que el destino le jugara tan cruel broma, pero…

Richard no espera respuesta, sino que recarga su cabeza sobre su hombro y le besa en la mejilla, con infinita dulzura. No obstante, Seto puede percibir el claro tinte de frustración y enojo en él.

No comenta al respecto, sino que se acomoda junto al mercadologo y ambos prosiguen en su fingido ritual de cariño. Un par de horas después, el CEO se queda profundamente dormido y el rubio se levanta, deslizándose por la casa, de vuelta a su habitación.

Una vez ahí, cierra la puerta y se recarga contra ella. Seguir con esa farsa es algo que no puede hacer. No quiere. No debe. Y no le interesa los efectos que pueda tener su decisión. Probablemente perderá su empleo, se quedara en la calle y sin un solo centavo en los bolsillos. Pero ganara algo muchísimo mas precioso. Algo que, ni con su inmensa fortuna, el castaño podría concederle.

Su felicidad.

* * *

¡Y listo! Si, se que es extremadamente corto, ¡¡pero tanto drama me esta volviendo loca!!

No se de donde salio la mitad de este capitulo. Parece que soy un poco depresiva… umm… pero bueno, ¡creo que quedo bien! Es romántico, trágico y… ummm…. Bueno… ¡romántico! Jaja.

Aclaraciones. El recuerdo, se que están pensando que enloquecí. Lo cual es cierto, pero esa loca idea se me ocurrió un día y se me hizo muy linda. Extrañamente linda, pero linda al fin.

¿Adivinan quien es la chica? Les daré una pista, es uno de los miembros de mis shippings favoritos. Ahora, piensen, ¿quién mas muere en el manga, en la temporada egipcia? ¡Aja! ¡Seguro ya saben quien!

En fin, quiero anunciar que… ¡se acabo la espera! En el próximo capitulo, iniciare el largo camino de regreso para volver a junto a este lindo par (trío) de tortolitos. Se titula ¿descubrimientos? Supongo, aunque aun no estoy muy segura…

De todos modos, cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia, no duden en decirmel. Nos vemos pronto, ciao!

XOXO


	20. ¿Descubrimientos?

¡Un nuevo capitulo! Disculpen la tardanza, se que tiene milenios que no actualizo pero he estado muy ocupada últimamente…

Bueno, no mas preámbulos, vamos con el capitulo.

Yugioh y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Capitulo 10

¿Descubrimientos?

Odiaba ser tan desorganizado. Pero simplemente, no podía evitarlo. Era una característica inherente en él. Había intentado cambiar, de verdad que si, pero no había tenido éxito. Suspiro. Y lo peor de todo, es que ahora también el escritorio de Seto estaba espantosamente desordenado y tardaría milenios en encontrar los papeles que necesitaba...

"Aunque… ciertamente es su culpa" pensó para si, molesto, mientras acomodaba una pila de folders sobre el escritorio "si él no me dejara hacer lo que se me pega la gana en su oficina…"

Aquello no era del todo cierto. El CEO había intentado poner un poco de orden, pero al final, había cedido, pues Richard no parecía tener remedio. Y, de todos modos, (había pensado el castaño) el que su oficina de su casa fuera un caos, no era tan grave.

El mercadologo continuo su búsqueda en los cajones. Maldijo un par de veces, al machucarse por la velocidad a la que los cerraba. Finalmente, en el cajón de abajo, los encontró. Suspiro aliviado y los extrajo, entonando para si una tonta cancioncilla de victoria.

Y entonces, lo noto. El fondo del cajón era falso. Cosa curiosa, que en otro tiempo no hubiera tenido importancia y que, en ese momento, para ser algo vital. Levanto el fondo falso, solo para encontrar una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro. La miro durante varios segundos, sin atreverse a tomarla. ¿Qué era y que secretos escondía en su interior? Algo le decía que no quería saberlo y sin embargo…

Una cadena de plata, de la que pendía un dije. Dos letras entrelazadas. S y R. ¿Qué significado tenían? Pareció obvio que la "S" era de Seto, pero… ¿"R"?

Volvió a guardarlo e intento borrar toda evidencia de su descubrimiento. Tanto en la "escena del crimen" como en su mente.

Pero era inútil. La primera parte del rompecabezas acababa de ser revelada.

* * *

Odiaba tener que realizar los quehaceres de la casa. No obstante, era una tarea inevitable. No podía tolerar que las cosas no estuvieran limpias y sabía que el peliblanco no las haría. Suspiro. Y, como si eso fuera poco, aquel sábado en particular, la casa estaba hecha un asco. Tardaría milenios en terminar...

"Al mal tiempo, buena cara" se dijo a si mismo y se dispuso a iniciar "de todos modos, es probable que Ryou no llegue en un largo rato…"

Estaba preocupado, claro, pero también estaba acostumbrado a las "escapadas nocturnas" del menor. Aunque sospechaba que, en esta ocasión, las cosas eran diferentes…

Maldijo en voz baja, al ver el desorden de papeles que Ryou tenía sobre su escritorio. Fragmentos de sus conferencias por aquí y por allá. Comenzó a organizarlos en pequeños montoncitos y procedió a guardarlos en los cajones del escritorio.

Y entonces, lo noto. El cajón de hasta abajo, tenía un fondo falso. Hubiera sido imposible notarlo, sino fuera porque un papel había quedado atrapado abajo y ahora una pequeña punta sobresalía. Normalmente, Hiroshi lo habría ignorado y hubiera continuado con sus labores, pero ese día…

Levanto el fondo falso y se encontró con una pequeña caja de terciopelo. Que curioso. ¿Qué podía ser y que escondía dentro? La sujeto en sus manos, sin atreverse a abrirla, temeroso de su contenido. Algo le decía que era una mala idea y no obstante…

Una cadena de plata, de la que pendía un dije. Dos letras entrelazadas. S y R. ¿Qué significado tenían? Pareció obvio que la "R" era de Ryou, pero… ¿"S"?

La guardo de nuevo y se apresuro a salir de la habitación, tratando de borrar aquella imagen de su mente…

Pero era demasiado tarde. La jugada había sido hecha y ahora era todo o nada…

* * *

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Mokuba casi pego un brinco, ante la súbita aparición de su "cuñado". El muchacho había estado preparando algo de desayunar, con toda la calma del mundo, antes de ser interrumpido. Shizuka estaba sentada en la barra, observándolo, con una sonrisa y canturreando una pegajosa melodía.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el chico, de mala gana. Normalmente, la presencia de Richard no le hubiese molestado en lo más mínimo, pero, en ese momento, estaba un "poquitín" ocupado con su querida.

-¿Cómo se llamaba el anterior novio de tu hermano?

Mokuba casi dejo caer el plato con fruta que había terminado de servir. ¡Dioses! ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¡después de casi 3 años! ¡¿Qué mas daba…?!

-No tiene importancia- alego el mas joven, aun sin voltear a verlo. Sabía que, si lo miraba a los ojos, no podría mentirle.

-Por pura casualidad… ¿es ese tal Ryou?

Ahora si, ni sus mejores reflejos, pudieron evitar que el plato azotara contra el suelo y se rompiera en mil pedazos. La fruta se esparció, creando un batidero. Shizuka soltó una leve exclamación de sorpresa, pero Mokuba no lo noto. Su cerebro estaba demasiado ocupado ideando una excusa, una mentira, un…

-Richard, lo que tienes que entender…

Escucho la puerta de la entrada azotarse y se mordió los labios. El rubio había sabido la respuesta mucho antes de plantear la pregunta. ¿Como la había adivinado? No tenía la mas remota idea y sin embargo…

-¿Mokuba? ¿estás bien?- pregunto la joven, sujetándolo tímidamente del brazo. Él embozo una distraída sonrisa, antes de besarla en la frente e inclinarse a levantar los añicos.

Las piezas estaban expuestas. ¿Quién sería el primero en armarlas?

* * *

El timbre sonó, despertando a Ariadna de su siesta vespertina. Ante la insistencia del visitante, la joven se levanto y se encamino a la puerta, solo para encontrarse con una muy inesperada sorpresa.

-¿Hiroshi? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Bueno, era extraño ir a casa de alguien solo para hacer una pregunta, pero la sicóloga no iba a cuestionarlo. Sus razones tendría para actuar de esa manera.

-Claro- respondió, haciéndose a un lado- pasa por favor.

-No. Seré breve- alego él- tengo una cirugía en una hora.

Ariadna lamentaba la suerte del pobre paciente. tendría que enfrentarse a un muy malhumorado cirujano… nada bueno podría salir de ello.

-Oh, bueno, entonces…

-¿Cómo se llama el ex novio de Ryou?

-¡¿Cuál de todos?!- bromeo ella, poniéndose nerviosa y mordiéndose la lengua para no "soltar toda la sopa"

-No será de casualidad ese tal Seto, ¿verdad?

La mandíbula de la muchacha casi golpeo el suelo. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Ryou no podía ser tan estupido, ¿o si? Seguramente, no le había dicho a Hiroshi…

Aunque, si ese era el caso, ¿para que confirmar la información con ella?

-Hiroshi, tienes que entender…

Pero el medico ya no escuchaba, pues bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad. De verdad, la sicóloga esperaba que la cirugía no fuese muy difícil, pues el enfermo tenía pocas probabilidades…

Suspiró y cerro la puerta, maldiciendo en voz baja. Aunque, pensó, debía haber sospechado que aquello pasaría.

Después de todo, no se puede jugar contra el destino y ganar.

* * *

Había algo raro en él, aunque no podía decidir que era. Sin duda, no estaba tan entusiasta como siempre, pero no era solo eso. No, mas bien, estaba… distante. Frío. Indiferente.

Seto evito soltar una risita, al reconocer que, en el pasado, esos adjetivos habían sido dirigidos a él. Sin embargo, pronto su consternación por el rubio le gano a su "sentido del humor". Así que, con toda la delicadeza de la que era capaz, lo sujeto de del brazo y lo obligo a sentarse sobre su regazo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo mucho trabajo- alego el mercadologo, poniéndose de pie, como impulsado por una resorte- muchos reportes que entregar.

El CEO volteo los ojos, intentando volver a sentarlo en su regazo, pero Richard escapo con gran agilidad, dirigiéndose a la entrada de la oficina.

-Por si no lo has notado, soy tu jefe- alego el castaño, reclinándose en su silla- puedo darte un mayor plazo…

-No eres mi jefe inmediato- protesto el rubio, abriendo la puerta- el señor Hainsworth…

-¿Me estas evitando?- pregunto Seto, genuinamente sorprendido (y confundido)

-No quiero hablar al respecto.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Simplemente no quiero hablar!- alego el otro, molesto y subiendo el volumen de su voz, haciendo que la secretaria le dirigiera una mirada curiosa- con permiso, Kaiba-sama.

Eso sonaba extraño, decidió Seto, pero opto por no pensar demasiado al respecto. Lo que menos quería era mas distracciones en su cabeza.

Después de todo, era 21 de septiembre y, de alguna manera, la vida siempre le tenía desagradables recordatorios en esas fechas…

* * *

¿Dónde demonios estaba? Honestamente, ¡¿cuántas personas podían necesitar que las operaran a las 11 de la noche?! ¡Argh! ¡Que molesto!

Siguió dando vueltas en la cama, mas enojado a cada segundo. Estaba cansado, muy cansado y NECESITABA que Hiroshi llegara de una buena vez, para abrazarse de él y dormir en paz. No sabía porque (o, al menos, no concientemente) pero a medida que su cumpleaños se acercaba, se ponía de muy mal humor…

Miro el reloj sobre la mesita y maldijo en voz baja. Al lado de éste, descansaba su celular. Tenía como 1000 llamadas perdidas de Ariadna, pero no tenía ganas de hablar con la sicóloga. Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era que alguien lo sermoneara…

-¡¿Dónde **** estabas?!-exclamo, cuando (¡finalmente!) escucho la puerta de la entrada principal abrirse.

-Trabajando- fue la seca respuesta. ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No iba a disculparse?! ¡¿Quién demonios se creía que era?!

-¡Llegaste 3 horas después de lo usual! ¡no podía dormir!

-¡Bueno, al menos ya sabes lo que se siente!- estallo Hiroshi, apareciendo en la puerta y lanzándole una mirada asesina.

Ryou se sintió estremecer, ligeramente asustado ante esta faceta del medico. Dulce y tierno Hiroshi… ¡jamás pensó que podría actuar así!

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el peliblanco, mas calmado, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a él, intentado abrazarlo.

-No quiero hablar al respecto- discutió el mayor, empujándolo. Lo había hecho con delicadeza, pero Ryou sintió como si lo hubiera golpeado. ¿Por qué estaba tan… cruel?

_Creo, hikari, que se te "cayo el teatrito"_

Yami. Cállate.

YB obedeció, al sentir la tensión de su contraparte. No había necesidad de estresarlo más. No obstante, el ladrón de tumbas no pudo evitar sonreír malévolamente. Su hikari pasaría una larga y dolorosa noche, pero el día al fin había llegado. El juego había iniciado y ahora era su turno de hacer su jugada.

_**

* * *

Desde tiempos inmemoriales, el hombre le ha temido a la oscuridad. O, más concretamente, a lo que se oculta en ella. Pero, sinceramente, ¿qué son estos monstruos que trepan entre las tinieblas, a nuestro alrededor, **__**asechándonos, buscando el momento adecuado para dar un golpe letal? ¿no somos acaso nosotros mismos? ¿nuestros errores? ¿nuestros defectos? ¿nuestras fallas? ¿no somos nosotros mismos a lo que mas tememos?**_

_**Quizás**__** aquello era cierto, pero Seth sospechaba que, en su caso particular, la razón por la que temía a la noche, era por las emociones que hacía salir a flote. Sin las distracciones del día a día, sin ruidos, ni posibles interrupciones, oscuros pensamientos poblaban su mente. Dolorosos recuerdos le atormentaban y nada podía traerle el mas mínimo de los consuelos.**_

_**O quizás si. Tal vez había encontrado la forma de minimizar su pena. Vaya, ¿quién diría que llorar durante horas podía tener un efecto tan… relajante?**_

_**No concilio el sueño, de nuevo, pero tampoco se esforzó demasiado. Al día siguiente le esperaba una larga y ardua jornada . Con el faraón desaparecido, solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que el pánico se apropiara de la ciudad y cundiera la incertidumbre.**_

_**Aunque, sinceramente, ¿qué le importaba todo aquello? No podía hacer nada para solucionarlo. Si no podía controlar su destino… ¿cómo controlar el de una nación?**_

_**

* * *

Nunca **__**había sido apto para ordenar a otros. Se hacía llamar "rey de los ladrones", pero no servía para tal cargo. Ambicionaba el poder, pero no podía ejercerlo. Solo podía intimidar y destruir; no obstante, gobernar implica otra cosa.**_

_**Implica respetar y construir…**_

_**A lo largo de su vida, solo había traído miseria a quien le conocía. A sus padres, a su hermana, a su inocente "protegida" y… a él.**_

_**¿Qué clase de rey sería? ¿No debe el monarca buscar el bienestar de su pueblo? ¿Cómo lo lograría, si solo traía dolor a su paso?**_

_**Suspiro y dejo que su cabeza se recargara contra la fría piedra que, en un par de días, contendría los 7 artículos del milenio. Pronto, muy pronto… El faraón estaba desaparecido y sus queridos clérigos no tardarían en llegar a él… ¡ah, un magnifico regalo de los dioses, servido en bandeja de plata!**_

_**Quizás**__**… podría eliminarlos a todos. Excepto a Seth, naturalmente. Sin embargo, ¿qué lograría? Seth ya no era el chico que amaba y dudaba que él fuera el hombre de quien el clérigo estuviera tan enamorado, entonces, ¿qué sentido tenía?**_

_**-Ah, Bakura, Bakura… ¿cuándo dejaras de destruir?- se dijo a si mismo, mirando el techo. Solo el sonido de su eco le respondió y con esa respuesta le vasto.**_

_**Estaba solo, de nuevo. ¡Ah, en fin! ¿Qué más daba? De cualquier manera, nunca había tenía madera de gobernante, ¿cómo pretender gobernar su destino?**_

* * *

Richard dormía, con cierta placidez en su rostro, que el castaño envidiaba. ¡Si tan solo él pudiera obtener un poco de descanso…!

había algo raro en el ambiente, aunque no alcanzaba a definir que era. Simplemente, era una sensación como de… como de…

_Vacío__._

Si, eso se acercaba bastante. Suspiró, un tanto molesto consigo mismo. Mañana tenía muchísimo trabajo y ahí estaba él, poniendo atención a "presentimientos" a esas horas de la noche…

Se recostó de nuevo e intento abrazarse del rubio, pero éste se separo de él. Vaya, su molestia debía ser grande si aun dormido le huía…

**El momento se acerca.**

¿El momento de que? Bostezo, incapaz de contenerse. Tenía tanto sueño… ah, ya reflexionaría al respecto en la mañana…

No importaba. Su siguiente movimiento había sido planeado por un gran estratega del destino desde 10 años atrás. Su intervención, era difícilmente necesaria…

* * *

Hiroshi se había quedado dormido varios minutos atrás, pero Ryou no podía imitarlo. No importaba cuanto lo intentara, su mente se rehusaba a descansar. No podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo que acababa de ocurrir…

Una sensación de pesadumbre se cernía sobre él, aunque no podía identificar la causa. No es como si su "querido novio" le importara tanto… ¿o si?

Eso es cruel.

Se dijo a si mismo, cerrando los ojos y girando, para quedar de espaldas al medico. Éste protesto algo, entre sueños, pero pronto volvió a su placido sueño.

_Es puro karma, querido hikari._

Se burlo YB, con una gigantesca y malévola sonrisa. Claro, sentía algo de compasión por su contraparte, pero su alegría era demasiada. Ryou aun no lo sabía, pero el día había llegado.

Ya no importaba lo que hiciera. El destino les había alcanzado y ahora, nada de lo que hiciera podría evitar lo que pasaría…

* * *

¡Y listo!

Oh dios, se que es un tanto horrible y difícilmente el mejor de mis trabajos, pero no he podido concentrarme del todo y no quería retrasarlo mas. Además, como saben, estos capítulos tan necesarios para desenredar las tramas, me cuestan horrores, así que…

Una mega disculpa si les pareció espantoso. Ya saben, cualquier comentario, siéntanse libres de decírmelo, aunque espero no haberlos defraudado demasiado…

En fin, gracias por leer y ¡hasta pronto!


	21. ¿Cumpleaños?

¡Hola! ¡Aquí esta un nuevo capitulo!De nuevo, tarde mucho en actualizar... pero, ¿saben? me deprime la falta de reviews... En realidad, ya lo tenía terminado desde hace una semana (¿o mas?) pero no me animaba a publicarlo... jaja

Bueno, antes de empezar, gracias a Evangeline y a Tatsuha W., por su review.

Yugioh y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Y la canción es "¿Cómo te va, mi amor?", de Pandora, pero, para esta ocasión, utilizare la versión de los Horóscopos de Durango (no pregunten...)

* * *

Capitulo 11

¿Cumpleaños?

Se mordió los labios, con ligereza, en una mezcla de emoción y tristeza. No debía hacerlo. No era correcto. Y, no obstante…

Coloco su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta y se preparo para girarla. Respiro hondo. Bien, ya era tarde para retractarse. A la cuenta de uno… dos… dos y medio…

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

La "hostess", una preciosa muchachita de unos 18 años y castaña, le sonrío con infinita dulzura, al tiempo que le sostenía la puerta. El rubio paso saliva y asintió con la cabeza, antes de entrar al restaurante, aun sin pronunciar palabra.

-¿Tiene reservación?- le pregunto ella, colocándose en su puesto usual, aun sonriendo. Era una tarde lenta y el vecindario era solitario, así que la reservación no era necesaria, pero era por costumbre que debía preguntar.

-Si- respondió él, aunque su voz a penas era una murmullo imperceptible- ¿Hiroshi Mizuno?

-Oh, claro- dijo ella, con una risita, al notar que el joven era un manojo de nervios- por aquí, por favor.

La siguió en silencio, mirando a su alrededor, con algo de temor. Si alguien lo viera… y si Seto se enterara…

Pero pronto eso no tendría importancia. Pronto (en cuanto se armara del valor suficiente) sería libre de nuevo…

Entonces, ¿por qué no disfrutar un poco de su (casi) recién recuperada soltería?

* * *

Exhalo un hondo suspiro de alivio, antes de pasar una mano por su cabello, intentando acomodarlo y lucir "cool". Sinceramente, segundos antes, había empezado a temer que el mercadologo no se presentara y que el se quedara ahí, como un tonto…

Lo cual le pasaba con mucha frecuencia a ultimas fechas, pero esa, es otra historia…

-Hola- saludo, en el tono más casual que pudo articular, al tiempo que jalaba la silla para sentarse.

-Hola- respondió el otro, jugando con la servilleta que descansaba sobre su regazo, sin mirarlo y con un débil sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas.

Era adorable, pensó el medico, antes de tomar asiento. Richard le sonrío tentativamente, al tiempo que la linda "hostess" se acercaba para ofrecerles las cartas, las cuales tomaron sin poner mucha atención.

Una breve y poco importante conversación le siguió a aquello. Pero los temas de su plática no son lo que interesa aquí.

Lo que nos concierne, es las emociones escondidas detrás. Coraje, resentimiento, tristeza… y, (¿sería posible?) sincero cariño.

* * *

Conforme la noche se acercaba, su incomodidad crecía. No sabía porque y ciertamente no podía explicar la sensación, pero…

La puerta se abrió, permitiendo la entrada de una secretaria rubia. La joven sonrío brevemente, antes de acercarse y depositar los papeles que llevaba consigo sobre el escritorio. Después, se apresuro a intentar salir.

-O'Connell- la llamo Seto, obligando a la chica a voltear, con algo de nerviosismo.

-¿Si, Kaiba-sama?- pregunto, con un hilo de voz, haciendo un recuento mental de razones por las que su jefe podría estar molesto con ella, sin encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria.

-¿Podría decirle a Richard que venga un segundo?

-Mason-san salio temprano- informo la rubia, aliviada de no haber causado el disgusto del CEO.

-¿Salio temprano?- exclamo él, sorprendido- ¿con el permiso de quien?

-Ah…- inicio ella, de nuevo algo temerosa- pues le entrego temprano sus reportes al señor Hainsworth y luego le dijo que se sentía un poco enfermo, así que…

Seto no la dejo terminar, sino que, con un gesto vago, la insto a marcharse. La muchacha estuvo feliz de obedecer.

Aquello era extraño. Richard no estaba en la casa, de eso estaba casi seguro. Pero entonces…

Aquí había gato encerrado…

* * *

Las horas pasaban con inusual lentitud y a cada segundo se sentía mas incomodo. No entendía del todo la razón, pero había algo en el aire…

Cambio el canal, aburrido. Se detuvo unos segundos a observar un documental sobre alguna cultura antigua de Mesoamerica, pero no alcanzo a interesarle lo suficiente como para seguirlo viendo.

_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you…_

Yami…

Desde la mañana, YB había estado canturreando aquella tonadita de cumpleaños, en los momentos más inoportunos, solo para molestar a su hikari. Soltó una leve risita, que quería ser malvada pero sonó bastante infantil.

No es que le divirtiera tanto hacer enojar a Ryou, sin embargo, sentía la terrible necesidad de hacer algo. Distraerse en lo que fuera. Alejar esa sensación de él…

Hiroshi sigue sin llamar le anuncio, de la nada, el arqueólogo.

_Y eso nos preocupa, ¿por qué…?_

¡Porque es mi cumpleaños! ¡Debería estar aquí, desviviéndose por complacerme!

_Hikari… que fea persona te has vuelto…_

Como si fueras el mas indicado para regañarme, ladrón de tumbas.

Ambos soltaron unas risitas, un tanto preocupadas. Algo no andaba del todo bien… pero… ¿que podría ser?

Bueno, no importaba, eventualmente lo sabrían…

* * *

Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring...

"Lo sentimos, el numero que usted marco no esta disponible. Favor de dejar un mensaje después del..."

Arrojo el celular, con algo de violencia, al tiempo que redirigía su mirada al auto de enfrente, que viajaba con singular lentitud. Ah, tantos motivos para sentirse furioso...

Freno, al cambiar el semáforo a rojo. El coche de enfrente se paso el alto. Seto bufo. Esa gente...

Miro a su alrededor, con aire distraído. Eran cerca de las 8 de la noche y ahí estaba él, viajando de vuelta a casa e intentando llamar a Richard. Pero el "señorito", no se dignaba a contestar. ¿Donde demonios estaba?

Solo sabía que el muchacho se había ido a las 3 de la tarde de Kaiba Corp. y luego, nadie había sabido más de él. No creía que estuviera en problemas, pero no podía dejar de preguntarse...

Ring... Ring... Ring...

Miro el celular y decidió no contestar. Era Mokuba, una vez más. Su hermano pequeño había decidido ir a pasar un "fin de semana romántico" a algún lugar de Canadá o algo así. Seto no lo había visto desde el día que él y Shizuka partieran, pero tampoco se sentía particularmente preocupado por él. Después de todo, Mokuba ya no era un niño y podía cuidarse por si solo...

Pero... ¿por que tanta insistencia en comunicarse con él? No es que el castaño no quisiese hablar con el menor es solo que...

No estaba de humor.

Volvió a frenar, cuando la luz volvió a cambiar de color. Malditos semáforos mal sincronizados. Suspiro. Septiembre 22. Vaya, Richard sin duda había ocurrido un MUY BUEN momento para enojarse con él (nótese el sarcasmo, por favor)

Pasando la vista por los alrededores, noto que estaba en un vecindario desconocido. Silencioso y oscuro. Oh, claro, brillante idea viajar, de noche, en un auto deportivo, por un lugar así...

**Estas siendo muy duro contigo mismo.**

_¡Miren quien se ha dignado en volver!_

**Quizás deberías irte a dormir de una buena vez. Luces muy alterado.**

Eso era cierto, aunque Seto sospechaba que había algo más que buena voluntad en la sugerencia de su "conciencia". Había en su tono un tinte leve de... ¿temor?

Algo llamo su atención, un par de cuadras mas adelante. Un barsucho, de mala apariencia, pero iluminado con focos muy brillantes. "Música en español" rezaba un cartel en la entrada, además de anunciar a un grupo de cantantes mexicanas. Frunció el entrecejo, inseguro de la sensación que despertaba en él.

Era como si... un impulso o un instinto, lo obligaran a entrar al bar. Se detuvo y entrego su auto al "valet parking", sin detenerse a considerar, ni por un segundo, si aquello era una buena idea. Pura inercia era lo que lo movía y quien lo viese, diría que asemejaba más a un zombie que a un ser humano. No era conciente de lo que hacía y sin embargo, tal parecía que no tenía importancia.

Así son los grandes momentos de la vida, inesperados y completamente ajenos a nosotros...

* * *

-¿Que quiere decir con que no esta?... ¿a que hora salio?... oh, entiendo... si, claro, gracias...

_¿Que sucede, hikari?_ pregunto el yami, al notar la pesadumbre de su contraparte. Éste, por su parte, se dejo caer sobre su cama y oculto el rostro entre sus manos, al tiempo que intentaba contener las lagrimas.

_¿Hikari? ¿que te pasa?_

No es nada protesto el joven, apresurándose a secar su llanto y mirándose en el espejo. Hizo una mueca, al notar lo patético de su apariencia y se apresuro a corregir ese detalle. Enderezo su espalda, acomodo su cabello con las manos y trato de hacer que su camisa luciera mas presentable.

_¿Aun vamos a salir? Eso te haría bien..._

Claro, le haría bien. Pero, ¿desde cuando YB se preocupaba tanto por él?

_¡Hey! ¡me haces sonar tan malvado como tus "amiguitos" pensaban!_

Ryou se rió un poco, al tiempo que tomaba su chamarra y salía del departamento, dando infantiles brinquillos. Su corazón se sentía pesado como plomo, pero no iba a dejar que una cosa así le arruinara la noche.

Tonto, tonto Hiroshi mascullo, para si, al tiempo que le hacía la parada a un taxi mira que dejarme solo en mi cumpleaños...

_Es un tonto_ coincidió el yami, una vez que ya se habían instalado en el asiento trasero del automóvil _muy muy tonto._ Repitió, con una sarcástica sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿A donde?- pregunto el taxista, mirándole por el espejo retrovisor.

-"El Rodeo Club"- respondió el peliblanco, con una débil sonrisa. El chofer arqueo una ceja, obviamente sorprendido.

-Es una zona peligrosa- le informo, al tiempo que se ponía en marcha- ¿esta seguro que quiere ir ahí?

-Seguro. Muy seguro.

Yami e hikari se sonrieron. Estarían bien. Después de todo, ¿de que te servia compartir mente con un sicópata exladron de tumbas si no iba a defenderte en vecindarios peligrosos?

* * *

-¿Le sirvo otra, amigo?

Miro al cantinero, su mirada un poco nublada por el alcohol. Vaya, su resistencia había ido bajando. ¡Dos cervezas y ya se sentía mareado! ¡Dioses, que patético!

-Si, por favor- respondió, depositando sobre la barra un billete de 5 dólares.

-Servido- dijo el otro, pasándole un tarro helado, escarchado, en el que vertió una cerveza oscura. Seto le agradeció con una vago movimiento de cabeza y el hombre se apresuro a alejarse, a servirle a otros clientes.

Seto giro en la silla y fijo su atención en la pista de baile. Música muy pegajosa sonaba y un montón de parejas se amontonaban en la pista, ejecutando movimientos al parecer muy difíciles, al compás de la música.

"Duranguense" era el genero musical. O algo así le había dicho el cantinero. No es que el CEO tuviera mucho interés, pero no teniendo nada mejor que hacer...

Una muy atractiva pelirroja le guiño el ojo, antes de acercarse a él y arrastrarlo a bailar. Seto la siguió, sorprendido. Intento zafarse de la chica, alegando que no sabía bailar, pero ella insistió y lo invito a simplemente seguirla. Opto por obedecer, aun cuando no estuviera muy convencido...

Cualquier cosa con tal de evitar los recuerdos que le traían esos días...

* * *

-Son 15.45 dólares.

Ryou saco su cartera y se apresuro a pagar al taxista. Luego bajo del auto y camino, con ligereza, a la entrada del club.

_Me preocupas, hikari. ¿Que onda con este tipo de lugares?_

El bar parecía de mala muerte y los alrededores eran silenciosos y oscuros. Curiosamente, esto hacía que la piel del yami se pusiera "de gallina". Honestamente, ¿donde había quedado su lindo y asustadizo hikari?

Tranquilo, yami. Además, este lugar es ideal. Jamás me encontraría a alguien conocido aquí.

El cadenero le permitió pasar, al tiempo que una linda mesera lo guiaba a su lugar. La muchacha le sonrío con coquetería, antes de dejar una cerveza sobre la mesa "cortesía de la casa". El peliblanco le devolvió la sonrisa y centro su atención en la pista de baile.

Entre tantas parejas, esperaba encontrar a alguien para pasar el tiempo. Alguien con quien bailar y quizás, si la situación lo ameritaba...

_¡Hikari!_

Yami, últimamente te "espantas" con excesiva facilidad...

_¡Muy bien! ¡ya tuve bastante! ¡¿QUIEN ERES Y QUE HAS HECHO CON MI RYOU?!_

El muchacho se rió, ganándose unas pocas miradas curiosas, que él no noto. Simplemente, continuo bebiendo y mirando su alrededor.

Con tantas distracciones, de verdad esperaba poder escapar a los recuerdos...

_**

* * *

Que sorpresas da la vida**_

_**encontrarte en plena calle,**_

_**fue una chispa en mi equilibrio**_

_**dinamita que estalló.**_

Su pareja lanzo un chillido de alegría, al tiempo que murmuraba algo al oído de una de sus amigas. Seto volteo los ojos, un poco molesto por el exceso de entusiasmo de la joven. Sin embargo, no se quejo porque, tenía que admitir, eso del "duranguense" no estaba tan mal...

_**Te encontré un poco más flaco**_

_**fue mirarte y derrumbarme,**_

_**te creí asunto olvidado**_

_**otra vez me equivoqué**_

Su español estaba un poco deteriorado y le costaba entender las canciones cuando iban muy rápido. En otra circunstancia, probablemente no le habría importado y habría permitido que su cuerpo simplemente siguiese el ritmo.

Pero, había algo...

_**¿Como te va, mi amor? ¿Como te va?,**_

_**en el silencio**_

_**la pregunta entre tú y yo.**_

_**¿Eres feliz mi bien?,**_

_**sin engañar,**_

_**porque a mi puerta**_

_**el amor nunca volvió.**_

De acuerdo, tal parecía otra canción con mensajes subliminales. Honestamente, ¿que extraño poder sobrenatural se empeñaba en torturarlo así?

**_

* * *

Fue el encuentro tan pequeño_**

**_que no pude sincerarme_**

**_y decirte te he extrañado_**

**_como nunca imaginé._**

La linda mesera lo obligo a levantarse, para bailar con ella esa pieza, la cual parecía ser muy popular entre la gente del lugar. Ryou le sonrío con educación y le siguió los pasos, no con mucha destreza, pero si con entusiasmo.

_**Desde entonces como espuma**_

_**crece un miedo a quedar sola**_

_**porque no he encontrado a alguien**_

_**que me llene igual que tú.**_

Siempre había tenido algo de dificultad con los idiomas y con una música tan rápida, era mas difícil entender que decía. No obstante, su yami era bastante bueno con el español y ahora, traducía a toda velocidad la letra...

_**¿Como te va, mi amor? ¿Como te va?**_

_**en el silencio**_

_**la pregunta entre tú y yo.**_

_**¿Eres feliz, mi bien?,**_

_**sin engañar,**_

_**porque a mi puerta**_

_**el amor nunca volvió.**_

Ah, mensajes subliminales. Si Ryou no lo supiera mejor, hubiera pensado que una especie de entidad sobrenatural disfrutaba verlo sufrir así...

_**

* * *

Porque el tiempo ha sido aliado,**_

_**madurando este querer, **_

_**no debimos separarnos,**_

_**fue un error, ahora lo sé…**_

Un giro y otro, con la chica aferrada a él y sonriendo encantada. La mirada de él distraída, poniendo atención a la canción y sintiendo tantas cosas. ¡Él que quería distraerse y olvidar y ahora...!

_**¿Como te va, mi amor? ¿Como te va?,**_

_**en el silencio**_

_**la pregunta entre tú y yo.**_

_**¿Eres feliz, mi bien?,**_

_**sin engañar,**_

_**porque a mi puerta**_

_**el amor nunca volvió.**_

Diez años, casi once de separación. Y el amor, efectivamente, no había vuelto a su puerta. Había querido y lo habían amado, pero, lo que había sentido... no, nunca mas.

Ojos azules se encuentran con ojos chocolate y ahora, el momento ha llegado. Las piezas están en posición. La estrategia esta completa. Ah, maravilloso, infalible y cruel destino...

* * *

Una ausencia infinita de emociones en sus miradas, mientras se acercan. Sus lindas parejas se han ido y ahora solo están ellos dos. Es como si el mundo se hubiera detenido.

-Ryou- murmura el castaño, extendiendo su mano derecha hacia él, con la esperanza de que el otro la sujete y pueda atraerlo hacia él.

-Seto- responde el peliblanco, con una sonrisa extrañamente soñadora, que hace que ambos se remonten a aquellos años en los que estaban juntos. ¿Qué salio mal? ¿Por qué discutieron? ¿Por qué dejaron ir lo más bello que les había pasado en la vida?

Es como si hubieran olvidado todo y el menor se deja abrazar, riéndose con simpleza, mientras el mayor acaricia su cabello y lo besa en la frente. ¡Maravillosa sensación! ¡Que dicha! ¿Quién diría que tan inocente contacto podría producir tanto placer?

Un beso le siguió a otro. Una serie de caricias en perfecta continuidad. La gloria perdida tantos años atrás y ahora, una sola oportunidad para redimirse…

Seto sabe que no tendrá otra oportunidad. Las razones que Ryou pueda tener para dejarse besar y acariciar de esa manera, después de haberle estado huyendo, no interesan. Esa es su oportunidad. Su UNICA oportunidad. Debe demostrarle lo mucho que significa para él… o perderlo de nuevo…

¡No! ¡Jamás! ¡Esa no es una opción! Debe concentrarse. Y sin embargo, esta tan nervioso. La falta de practica, aunado a su nerviosismo, vuelve a sus manos y a sus labios bastantes torpes. Pero confía en que lo lograra.

Espero muchos años para ese momento. No lo dejara pasar de largo…

* * *

La respiración entrecortada. Las emociones a flor de piel. El antiguo deseo resurgiendo a velocidad espeluznante. Una oportunidad para demostrarlo…

Ryou observa al otro, sintiéndose un poco ajeno a lo que sucede. Creía haber enterrado todos sus sentimientos por Seto, muchos años atrás. Y ahora, simplemente, no puede detenerse. No, es demasiado para él…

¿Yami?

Recurrirá al único que puede ayudarle. Aunque no esta seguro de que eso lo llevara a un buen final. Pero, ¿qué mas puede hacer? Si se permite a si mismo dejarse llevar… no podría perdonarse…

_¿Si?_

Hazte cargo.

Y se repliega a su habitación mental. Tiene demasiado miedo. Aun no esta listo para enfrentarse a su destino.

Pero el tiempo no espera a nadie…

* * *

La recuperación súbita del control del cuerpo de su hikari le sorprende. No obstante, al sentir los labios del otro muchacho sobre los suyos, hace que se olvide del "incidente". De todos modos, no tiene importancia. Ya habrá oportunidad para preocuparse después…

Por ahora, se entregara a sus emociones. Éstas suben por su espíritu a una velocidad vertiginosa. Y, por todos los dioses… ¡que bien se siente!

Quien los viera, no lo creería. El "malévolo" y "cruel" ex ladrón de tumbas, en compañía del "frío" e "indiferente" CEO. Una pareja extraña, sin duda, pero que se complementan tan bien…

Siempre fue su destino. Eran el uno para el otro. Se dejaron separar, cinco mil años atrás y luego casi once años antes. Pero ahora, en aquella magnifica y gloriosa noche de Septiembre, volvían a estar juntos.

Ahora y para siempre… ¿o no?

* * *

¡Y listo! ¡Oh dios! ¡Es tan cursi!

Y sin embargo… ¡me gusta tanto! ¡Estaba tan inspirada con este capitulo! Iba a ser mas largo, pero tuve que cortarlo aquí. Ya lo desarrollare en el próximo…

Además, ¡mi esquema mental dio un giro violento! En mi plan original, Ryou iba a intentar rehusarse, pero YB lo iba a "encerrar" en su mente y él se haría cargo de la situación. Pero, conforme iba escribiendo, todo se fue dando tan natural… ¡ah, de verdad me encanto este capitulo!

Jaja, espero que a ustedes también. ¡No olviden dejarme su opinión!

Y, el adelanto para el próximo capitulo… seguiremos con lo ocurrido en esa noche y lo que pasa al día siguiente. Aunque, aun no tengo titulo… ¿sugerencias? y creo, tal vez, que intentare (y nótese el INTENTARE) escribir un poquitín de "lime", aunque no estoy segura… depende de mi confianza en mi misma… jeje

En fin, ¡hasta pronto!

P.D. Por cierto, estoy escribiendo otros fics (quizás ya los notaron), titulados "Club de teatro" y "una sortija, 2 historias", la primera con varias parejas, entre ellas: Euroshipping, Puppyshipping, Angstshipping, Aprenticeshipping, Peachshipping, Polarshipping, Antagoshipping y bueno, cualquier otra que se me ocurra o que quieran sugerir. Y el otro es básicamente Corruptshipping y Aprenticeshipping, con algunas otras breves apariciones de otras parejas… jaja. En fin, ¡ojala les echen un vistazo y me dejen su opinión!

XOXO


	22. ¿Errores?

¡Oh mi Ra! ¿Es esto lo que creo que es? ¡Una actualización! ¡Por todos los dioses egipcios; por fin he actualizado! Jaja.

Bueno, no los haré esperar más. Aclaraciones al final; por ahora, solo gracias a mis reviewers: Tatsu Welss Kuznetzov y Remula Black.

YGO y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Capitulo 12.

¿Errores?

Richard contempló el techo de la habitación por lo que pareció una eternidad pero apenas fueron unos 5 minutos. Hacía frio, la cama estaba dura, las sábanas eran rasposas, el techo estaba a punto de caerse a pedazos por la humedad y aquel lugar tenía toda la pinta de un motel de mala muerte.

Y sin embargo, era mucho mejor que estar tumbado en la cama de Seto, de vuelta en la mansión.

De reojo podía ver a Hiroshi, quien lo observaba con detenimiento. Las palabras salían sobrando, claro esta, pero el silencio pronto se volvería insoportable. Mejor romperlo mientras la tensión era aguantable. Mejor acabar con esto antes de que se convirtiera en algo más que el mejor sexo de sus vidas. Mejor terminar con las esperanzas, antes de que nacieran.

-Me voy- anuncio el rubio- te… agradezco la cena.

Hiroshi se rió, con aquella risa suave y maravillosa que el mercadologo había aprendido a adorar en las últimas horas. Que patético. -¿Solo la cena?

-Si- respondió el otro, asintiendo con la cabeza para énfasis- nada más.

-Cobarde.

-¿Disculpa?

-Mira querido: no estamos aquí por casualidades o por suerte. Estamos aquí porque buscamos exactamente lo mismo.

-¿Es decir…?

-Libertad.

-Ah…

-Esperabas que dijera amor.

-No. No es verdad.

-Claro que lo es, Richard. Pero ya estamos muy grandecitos para andarnos con esas cursilerías. Te digo las cosas como las veo, para que no haya malentendidos- Hiroshi suspiro, pasando una mano por su negro cabello- los dioses saben que no necesitamos más dramas en nuestras vidas.

Richard lo medito un par de minutos y se incorporo sobre sus codos. – ¿Entonces? ¿Qué quieres de mí; y, según tu razonamiento, que espero yo de ti?

-Apoyo.

El mercadologo lo pensó largamente. Luego volvió a inclinarse sobre su compañero, depositando un rápido beso sobre sus labios. –De acuerdo.

-Y claro, una vez ganada la libertad, siempre cabe la posibilidad de que encontremos el amor.

* * *

Huele a sudor, saliva y sexo. No es exactamente como lo recuerda. Su imaginación amplifico el placer e idealizo la ternura y el romance. Incluso el acurrucarse después no parece igual. Hay algo que no cuadra en la ecuación. Quizás, si vuelven a hacerlo…

Bueno, no se pierde nada intentando.

* * *

La desesperación con la que se besan y acarician es exactamente como la primera vez. Los sonrojos, movimientos incómodos y las disculpas ocasionales no están presentes esta vez. Es tan mediocre como la primera vez. Es extraño. Nada es como lo recordaban. ¿Por qué? ¿Será acaso que se idealizaron mutuamente? ¿O hay algo más?

¿Remordimiento? No, eso viene después. Pero usualmente, una buena dosis de placer puede ahogar a la conciencia más testaruda. ¿Resentimiento? No, eso también se presenta después y genera una separación cada vez más aguda. No física, claro, aun siguen acurrucados en la misma cama, pero emocionalmente…

Nunca, en los últimos 10 años, estuvieron tan lejos el uno del otro.

-No es lo que esperaba.

-No, no lo es.

Silencio. Largo, incomodo, doloroso. -¿Quieres irte?

-No. Intentemos una vez más, ¿quieres?

-Supongo que no perdemos nada.

Ah, pero cuan equivocados están. Cada vez pierden más y pronto la distancia se hará insoportable. Hay tantas cosas por solucionar y no importa cuantas veces lo hagan, mientras no hablen de lo que tanto los atormenta y las heridas no se curen, nada volverá a ser igual.

Quizás, en el fondo de sus mentes, eso es justamente lo que desean.

* * *

Seto se deslizo de vuelta en la mansión cuando la mañana comenzaba a clarear. Todo estaba muy silencioso y no pudo evitar sentirse consternado. Richard debería ya estar a su lado, regañándolo por haberse marchado sin decir nada. ¿Quizás estaba dormido? ¿Desde cuando podía dormir sin Seto a su lado?

Ira fría y egoísta se apodera de su corazón. Esta molesto porque él ha pasado una noche terrible en los brazos del hombre que siempre creyó amar y que sin embargo no es lo que recuerda.

**La hora llego, querido.**

¿Qué quiere decir? Dioses, como odia a su conciencia. Siempre hablando en los momentos más inoportunos y teniendo la razón…

_

* * *

_

¿Hikari?

Ahora no, yami.

_¿Lo sientes?_

¿Qué cosa?

_El dolor. El temor. La __incertidumbre. El odio._

Si.

_Perdona._

No. Perdóname tú a mí.

* * *

Eventualmente, Richard llega. Ya pasa del medio día y Seto esta sentado en la cocina, bebiendo un café. Frente a él, su laptop le muestra sus últimos correos, pero él a penas y es consiente de ello. Ideas mucho más importantes pululan en su mente.

-¿Seto?

-Ah… ya has vuelto. Que bien- la respuesta carece de emoción alguna y por ello es más hiriente que un afilado cuchillo. Sin embargo, las frías palabras ya no pueden tener efecto alguno en el mercadologo.

Éste se acerca hasta la mesa y permanece de pie ahí, observando a su novio. Un suspiró largo, al tiempo que intenta ahogar un sollozo. El momento ha llegado. –Seto, tenemos que hablar.

El otro lo mira con el corazón encogido, presintiendo lo que ha de venir. Asiente con la cabeza y cierra la computadora, para que nada lo distraiga. –Te escucho.

Le falta valor. Sorprendentemente, se encuentra a si mismo incapaz de decir el perfecto discurso que había compuesto en el camino hasta aquí. No puede (o no quiere) decir aquellas frases tan hirientes y que no obstante no reflejan ni una decima parte de lo lastimado que se siente. Bueno, entonces…

-Toma- dice, entregándole un folder color manila que contiene una solitaria hoja blanca. Después de todo, hombre prevenido vale por dos y por ello Richard siempre es tiene un plan B en caso de que el primero falle.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunta el castaño, mirando el folder con extrañeza, antes de mirar en su interior y comenzar a leer la carta dentro- ¡Pero si esto es…!

-Mi carta de renuncia- concluye el rubio- En efecto.

-¿Por qué?

Richard sacude la cabeza. –Quiero ser libre, Seto. No puedo seguir así.

El CEO volvió a releer la carta. Tiene sentido y lo sabe. Quizás por eso duele tanto. –No puedo permitirlo; ¿de donde pretendes que saque un mercadologo tan brillante como tú?

El rubio se rió, afablemente. Aunque el tono de Seto pretende no delatar el ligero pinchazo de arrepentimiento y disfrazarlo con ironía, él puede entreverlo. –Tendrás que buscarlo. Yo me voy.

Y con ello se da la media vuelta y sale casi corriendo de la casa. Seto lo mira, sin mirar y luego se asoma por la ventana. Ve a Richard subir a un automóvil e incluso tiene un pequeño flashazo del conductor. Pero no puede ser… debe ser un truco de su mente…

Decidido a ignorar sus sentimientos por un rato más, el castaño vuelve a abrir su computadora y vuelve al trabajo.

* * *

Cuando Hiroshi entra a su departamento, Ryou esta sentado frente al televisor. Aunque no esta prestando atención, eso es obvio y algo parece danzar en sus ojos. Es un sentimiento innombrable, pero el médico ya no pasará más tiempo jugando a resolver este imposible rompecabezas. Ese es trabajo de alguien más. Alguien que si tenga todas las piezas.

Aun así, debe informar de su renuncia. Se figura que es lo más correcto; siempre es importante tener algo de consideración por aquellos a los que quisimos. Aun cuando no nos hayan amado de vuelta. –Ryou.

-Hola, Hiroshi- saluda el otro, sin apartar la vista del televisor. Por unos instantes, una punzada de culpa ataca al mayor, pero pronto se desvanece. No tiene sentido preocuparse por ello; el momento para los remordimientos ha pasado ya.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-Por el contrario- alego el peliblanco, poniéndose de pie y girándose para quedar de frente a su interlocutor- no tenemos ya nada que decirnos. Y ese es justo el problema, ¿no es cierto?

-Te amaba, Ryou. Con cada milímetro de mi alma y de mi ser. Pero ya no.

-Lamento no haber sido un buen compañero, Hiroshi. Merecías mucho más. Yo, sin embargo… no puedo darte más.

Son palabras que debió haber dicho hace mucho tiempo ya, pero que aun así es importante expresarlas en voz alta. Quizás alivien un poco el dolor. De ambos.

-Bueno… esto es todo, supongo. Buena suerte.

El arqueólogo solo asiente con la cabeza, mientras el otro se da la vuelta y se marcha. Ryou permanece en donde esta por varios minutos, incapaz de pensar o sentir nada. _¿Hikari?_

Somos libres. Finalmente.

_Supongo… ¿estás bien?_

Ryou camina hacia la ventana y se asoma por ella Lo estaremos. De ahora en adelante, las cosas solo pueden mejorar.

No sabe como es que está tan seguro de ello, pero lo está. Y con esa misma seguridad, se dispone a salir y a enfrentar al pasado.

Sabe también que cometió un gigantesco error la noche anterior, pensando que podía sanar su herida espiritual por medio del contacto físico. Pero ahora es un poco más sabio.

Y ahora va a enmendar su error.

* * *

¡Ja! ¿Pueden creer que me tomo13 (¿de verdad fue tanto?) meses escribir esto? ¡Lo sé, merezco que me cuelguen! No es tan bueno como para que me hubiese tardado tanto. Pero perdí mi inspiración y mi deseo de escribir este fic hace algunos meses y bueno… ¡lo siento mucho!

Probablemente no es lo que esperaban; sé que no es lo que yo esperaba. Es más; ¡ni siquiera recuerdo como se suponía que iba este capitulo! Así que si lo odian demasiado, siéntanse libres de decírmelo.

En fin, gracias por leer y hasta pronto (o eso espero…)


	23. ¿Perdón?

¡Hola corazones! ¡Actualice! Y solo me tomo… ¡5 meses! Ja! Es todo un progreso…

Bueno, espero que no hayan desesperado. Mil gracias por seguir leyendo, pese a todo y gracias a mis adorados reviewers: Shara, Crystal, Dark magican girl y Remula Black.

YGO y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Capitulo 13

¿Perdón?

No bastaba con pedir perdón. Pero era un primer paso. Fundamental para reconstruir cualquier relación y remediar cualquier mal.

Obtener dicho perdón sería el segundo paso.

Seto observo a Ryou, de pie frente a él y comprendió todo lo anterior con una velocidad sorprendente. Cualquiera podía dar el primer paso, pues ambos se habían equivocado, pero ninguno decía nada. El peliblanco se había aparecido en su casa casi una hora atrás, con el clásico y tan temido "tenemos que hablar". Mas para Seto, no sonó amenazante, sino reconfortante. ¡Había esperado tanto por ese momento…!

Y ahora que llegaba, no sabía que decir. Quería pedir perdón y perdonar. Ambos deseaban lo mismo y sabían ya cual sería el desenlace… pero había que decir las palabras. Si quedaban sin pronunciarse, implícitas, pero jamás proclamadas en voz alta, se cernirían sobre la relación como un fantasma, buscando siempre separarlos, alejarlos, lastimarlos.

Debemos pedir perdón para poder ser perdonados.

-Di algo- le pidió Ryou, su voz un murmullo a penas audible- por favor.

-No sé que decir- protesto el castaño- salvo que… lo lamento.

El arqueólogo asintió con la cabeza y clavo su mirada en el suelo, por varios segundos. Justo cuando el CEO comenzaba a preocuparse y estaba apunto de agregar algo más, el peliblanco levanto su mirada y soltó una carcajada de alivio. –Yo también. Hemos sido unos tontos, ¿a que si? Más yo, por supuesto.

-Ryou…

-No- levanta una mano para silenciarlo y luego, tentativamente, recarga esa misma mano sobre los labios de su amado. Una sonrisa tímida y algo asustada se dibuja en su rostro- No digas más. No necesitamos nada más salvo… tiempo. Para pensar. Para perdonar. Para olvidar.

Seto no puede evitar sonreír también. Se siente como algo tan antinatural, anti climático y aun así parece tan… lógico. Como si no existiese otra respuesta posible. Como si el drama que debería suceder fuera propio de una telenovela, pero no de la vida real. Como si de verdad fuera tan sencillo.

-Te amo. Nunca deje de hacerlo. Nunca dejaré de hacerlo.

_**

* * *

**_

Es de noche. Silencio a los alrededores. No se mueve ni una sola hoja, como si el más leve de los crujidos rompiera un balance que ha costado mucho lograr y que por eso mismo nadie se atreve a desafiarlo.

_**Miedo. Una sensación que todo lo embarga y que no le es ajena a nadie. Atemu descansa en su lecho de muerte y los **__**clérigos sobrevivientes le observan, incapaces de reaccionar. Quizás porque no hay nada ante lo cual reaccionar. Quizás así era como estaba escrito. Quizás el destino en verdad existe.**_

_**Seth contempla el cuerpo sobre la cama y al mismo tiempo, no le ve. Hace un rato ya que ha quedado ciego. Ciego por el odio, por la rabia, por el dolor, por la tristeza. Ciego y sin embargo, condenado a ver por un pueblo.**_

_**Es el nuevo faraón. La idea lo aterra y lo repugna, porque lo hace pensar en Bakura. Porque si Bakura lo viese ahora, lo odiaría. Y él se odia a si mismo por ser tan débil, por no poder rehusar sus nuevas "responsabilidades". Pero lo que más detesta es no poder estar velando a su amado, en lugar de al faraón.**_

_**Debería**__** estar buscando el cadáver de Bakura. Tal vez ya lo hubiera encontrado para estas alturas y podría estar pensando en la sepultura. Pero no puede. En parte porque no quiere levantar sospechas y en parte porque aun esta resentido con el rey ladrón por escoger su venganza por encima de él. Esta enojado con Bakura y consigo mismo por no ser lo suficientemente valioso para mantener a salvo todo lo que ha amado.**_

_**Se gira sobre sus talones y sale de la habitación. Isis y Mana lo contemplan marchar e intercambian una mirada de preocupación. Luego ambas se encogen de hombros y vuelven a la tarea de velar a sus muertos.**_

_**Mientras, el nuevo faraón sale a una terraza y contempla la idea del perdón y el olvido. Más tarde considera la imposibilidad de ambos. Y, para cuando el día empieza a clarear, esta coqueteando con la idea de arrojarse por el balcón.**_

_**No es una mala idea. Nada mala, en verdad.**_

* * *

Han pasado horas sentados el uno frente al otro y Seto sospecha que el flashazo de su vida pasada es producto de su adormilada mente. Esta cansado, por no decir exhausto y entonces es entendible que sus recuerdos no tengan sentido y parezcan sin contexto en la situación actual. Y sin embargo…

-Me lo merecía, supongo.

Levanta la mirada y se encuentra con que es YB quien le habla. Seto sonríe levemente; en realidad, no ha hablado mucho con el yami. Ha sido Ryou quien ha llevado la voz cantante en todo el espectáculo que ha sido su rencuentro, así que se siente contento de volver a escuchar al ex ladrón de tumbas.

-Paso hace milenios. No obstante…- un suspiro, largo y lleno de cansancio- lo siento.

Seto vuelve a asentir con la cabeza. –Yo también lo siento. Bueno, mi vida pasada, supongo.

YB se ríe y asiente con la cabeza. Sonríe y por primera vez en muchos años, no es una sonrisa melancólica, ni sarcástica. Es bien sincera.

Es perfecta.

_**

* * *

**_

No hay palabras para definir al amor verdadero. Muchos lo han intentado, pero resulta triste lo limitadas que resultan sus definiciones. No hay palabras, porque simplemente no es necesario entenderlo para poder sentirlo.

_**Tampoco es posible describir la desgarradora sensación que se apodera de uno al perderlo. Es un poco como recibir una puñalada y que el verdugo retuerza el cuchillo una y otra vez dentro del pecho. Solo que mil veces peor. Y la **__**agonía es aun mucho más larga. Más devastadora. Más… inhumana.**_

_**Seth contemplo en silencio a la ciudad que dormía. El viento a penas y soplaba, pero la noche era fría. Y era aun más helada por la mano de hielo que le apretujaba el corazón. Sería tan fácil si pudiera arrancárselo. Tomar un cuchillo, abrirse el pecho, y extirpar el órgano. La muerte vendría más rápido. Y sería menos doloroso.**_

_**-La muerte no es la solución.**_

_**Una voz femenina lo devolvió a la realidad y se giro, para encontrarse de frente con Mana. La joven hechicera le sonrió con amabilidad y luego dio un paso inseguro hacia él. Extendió su mano y Seth dudo por un segundo en tomarla. Luego, cedió ante el impulso.**_

_**La mano de la chica estaba tibia y sin saber muy bien porque, el recién nombrado faraón la atrajo hacia él. La apretó contra su pecho y le beso la coronilla. Permanecieron así, en doloroso silencio, hasta que una sensación calida sobre el pecho lo hizo reaccionar.**_

_**Mana lloraba. Y él sabía bien porque. Aun así, no dijo nada. No podía. No tenía fuerzas. No tenía el valor.**_

_**Y no obstante, él también lloro.**_

_**Y aquello fue mucho más significativo que cualquier cosa que hubiera podido decir.**_

* * *

Lo que los devolvió a la realidad fue el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Alguien llegaba. Miraron al recién llegado y Seto lo reconoció de inmediato: su hermano había vuelto de su pequeño fin de semana romántico.

-Oh… Hola Ryou- saludo el menor, dirigiéndole a su hermano una mirada de incredulidad y sorpresa que el castaño fingió no notar- no esperaba verte por aquí.

-Tampoco yo esperaba esto- alego el peliblanco, antes de intercambiar una mirada de complicidad con su (ex) amante, quien la noto de inmediato y sonrió levemente.

Mokuba paseo la mirada entre uno y el otro y decidió no preguntar nada más. No era necesario. Lo que quiera que estuviera ocurriendo, no era asunto de su incumbencia y sabía que no debía preocuparle. Todo estaría bien.

De hecho, a partir de ese momento, las cosas solo podían mejorar.

* * *

No sé... en realidad no termina de convencerme. Siento que le falta algo a este capi y no estoy del todo segura de la congruencia con el capitulo anterior... o con los anteriores. jaja. Dejenme saber que piensan; si lo odian, por favor diganme y vere como modificarlo. O si encuentran algo que no les cuadra del todo... tambien diganmelo!

En fin, gracias por leer!


	24. ¿Finales?

¡Un nuevo capitulo! Espero les guste y me disculpen por haberme tardado años en actualizar, de nuevo.

YGO y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Capitulo 14

¿Finales?

Dicen que el pasado es historia, el futuro es un misterio y el presente es un regalo. Por eso se llama "presente". Y si bien esto es cierto, también es cierto que las personas tenemos la extraña costumbre de martirizarnos por el pasado o por el futuro.

Y cuando tienes 5000 años de historia, es la cosa más normal del mundo que el pasado no te deje ni por un segundo. Imágenes de su pasado remoto y del pasado más reciente llenaban la mente de Seto y amenazaban con crearle una jaqueca de proporciones monumentales. Aunque el CEO trataba de concentrarse en la pequeña conversación que había entablado con su hermano, quien aun seguía sorprendido por la escena con la que se había encontrado al volver a casa, una y otra vez se veía arrastrado hacia las memorias.

-Voy a recostarme- anuncio de pronto, interrumpiendo a Mokuba- ha sido un día largo.

El chico asintió con la cabeza, a sabiendas de que era inútil discutir o tratar de averiguar algo más. El mayor estaba cansado y probablemente aun algo confundido con los eventos que habían tenido lugar unas pocas horas atrás. A veces toma tiempo adaptarnos a nuevas realidades, aunque hayamos estado deseándolas por años.

Ryou estaba tumbado en su cama, contemplando el techo como si se tratara de lo más bello del mundo. Una sonrisa embelesada adornaba sus de por si atractivas facciones y se daba cuenta de que nunca se había sentido tan pleno. Era como si… como si…

_Como si las cosas fueran exactamente como se suponía que fueran. _

Exacto. Todo parecía encajar a la perfección. Después de todo, su vida y la de Seto formaban un solo rompecabezas y por ello se necesitaban el uno al otro: solo así tendrían todas las piezas. No estaban mal solos, como individuos independientes pero juntos… juntos estaban completos.

* * *

_**Seth observo en silencio mientras el cuerpo de Atemu era trasladado al interior de la pirámide. A su lado, sus consejeros también guardaban respetuoso silencio. Isis elevo una oración a los dioses y después se le unieron algunos otros clérigos. Pero aquello no importaba. **_

_**Nada importaba.**_

_**En silencio volvieron al palacio. El recién nombrado faraón se dirigió a su habitación y en realidad nadie puede culparlo. El enterrar a su primo y el peso de las nuevas responsabilidades colocadas sobre sus hombros debía ser abrumador. Mejor dejarlo descansar. Mañana sería otro día y ya habría tiempo para…**_

_**Mientras todos se retiran a sus respectivas habitaciones, Mana permanece en el pasillo, indecisa. Su mirada esta fija en el corredor por el cual desapareció Seth y se debate entre seguirlo o irse a sus aposentos. Al final, opta por ir tras él.**_

_**La puerta esta entreabierta y ella la empuja, sin ceremonia alguna, colándose en el cuarto. Seth esta medio desnudo y la mira, sorprendido, pero no avergonzado. Ella lo observa y sus ojos viajan por el cuerpo del hombre frente a ella, despertando sentimientos encontrados. Jamás ha visto a un hombre desnudo y siente algo de curiosidad y deseo por lo que puede haber debajo de las ropas que el faraón aun lleva puestas. Sin embargo, la emoción más fuerte, la que la envuelve, la enloquece y finalmente la hace reaccionar es una muy distinta al deseo.**_

_**Es coraje.**_

_**Quizás Mahado jamás hubiera tenido una relación con ella. Porque es muy joven, porque es muy inocente, porque era su alumna. Eso no importa. Lo que importa es que en realidad jamás lo sabrá, porque el hubiera no existe y todo es culpa de este hombre.**_

_**-¿Mana?- pregunta él, cuando ella se abalanza sobre él y comienza a golpearlo en el pecho. En realidad, no le duele pero le intriga que es lo que motiva a la muchacha a actuar así. Después de todo, ¿no se ofrecieron consuelo mutuamente unas pocas noches atrás, compartiendo lágrimas y frases de arrepentimiento incoherentes?**_

_**-Lo extrañas, ¿verdad?- le pregunta ella, separándose momentáneamente de él y mirándolo a los ojos.**_

_**-¿Al faraón? Bueno, yo…**_

_**Ella estalla en carcajadas. Sin humor alguno, crueles y secas, completamente impropias de ella y él solo puede observarla en silencio- No finjas, Seth. Sé que todos piensan que no soy particularmente brillante pero… observo. Pongo atención a los detalles. Sé que las lagrimas que compartimos la otra noche fue porque ambos perdimos a alguien que amábamos- guarda silencio unos segundos, esperando que su interlocutor capte sus palabras- Aunque me resulta curioso que hayas decidido darle tu amor a un ladrón.**_

_**La reacción de él es inmediata. La sostiene por el cuello y la empuja contra la pared. Mana comienza a ahogarse, pero se las ingenia para sonreír. Sabe que ha dado en el clavo. Seth la observa por unos segundos y la deja ir.**_

_**-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Desde cuando?**_

_**-Lo sospeche desde hace algún tiempo. Mas… no quise decir nada. No sabía con exactitud de quien se trataba pero cuando Bakura apareció en el palacio y lo meditabundo que estuviste después de eso… poco a poco, todo fue cobrando sentido.**_

_**-¿Qué quieres de mi, Mana?**_

_**Ella sacude la cabeza. –Nada. Supongo que solo quería… solo quiero… yo… creo que nos entendemos. Y estaba pensando que quizás… tal vez nos haga bien… hablarlo. Escucharnos. Apoyarnos. Y todo eso.**_

_**Seth considera su oferta. Tiene lógica. Necesitara alguien que sepa la verdad. Será "refrescante". Quizás… podría ser que…**_

_**-Dime Mana, ¿Qué opinas de convertirte en reina de Egipto?**_

* * *

Seto despertó sobresaltado tras su extraño sueño. Siempre conseguían confundirlo pero este había sido especialmente inusual. ¿Quién era la chica y como era que hasta ahora recordaba…? No, esperen. Ya la había soñado. Su esposa. La madre del siguiente faraón de Egipto. Si, creía que si. Solo que… ¿Por qué volvía a soñarla ahora? ¿Qué relación guardaba con su presente?

Suspiro y volvió a acomodarse. Suponía que no tenía demasiado sentido preocuparse. Después, quizás, pero ahora…

Suspiro de nuevo y cerro los ojos para después sumergirse en un tranquilo sueño.

Richard e Hiroshi permanecían en silencio, viajando en coche por la ciudad. Pronto tendrían que ir a buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche, pues era obvio que el motel en que habían pasado el día anterior no era nada apropiado. Sin embargo, al menos por un rato más, no querían ir a ningún lado. Preferían seguir vagando sin rumbo, cada quien pensando en lo suyo y sin hablar.

Finalmente el mercadologo rompió el silencio. -¿Crees que ha sido lo mejor?

-Sin duda- responde el medico, sin mirarlo- Ahora podemos retomar nuestras vidas. Todos. Creo que habíamos llegado a un punto muerto en el que nadie podía avanzar.

Richard sonríe. –Es verdad. Pero si ahora ya podemos avanzar la pregunta es, ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

El otro lo mira y le sonríe. -¿A dónde? Pues hacia la felicidad.

-¿En serio? ¿Y como llegaremos ahí?

-Podemos empezar con una cita. Y ya veremos como progresan las cosas.

Ambos sonríen. Son libres al fin. Y aunque el camino no parece claro, avanzaran poco a poco. Quizás consigan la felicidad juntos. Quizás no. Pero al menos, por el momento, se contentaran con hacerse compañía.

Ese es un buen primer paso.

* * *

Umm… No me convence este capitulo. Pero bueno, creo que funcionara. ¡Y ya solo nos falta un capitulo! Así que déjenme saber que piensan. Si les gusto o si lo odian o si parece sin sentido.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
